The White Belle
by Lucy Aurora
Summary: The story of Victoria, the beautiful white cat from "Cats". The story of her coming into the Jellicle Tribe, her growing up, her loving relationship with Mistoffelees and what they have gone through together is a rather touching tale... (Story completed)
1. The White Belle

**The White Belle**

**Author**: Sissi Pearl

**Summary**: The story of Victoria, of her coming into the Jellicle Tribe, of her meeting and being adopted by the family of the magical Mr. Mistoffelees, and her growing feelings toward the handsome young tom and the development of their loving relationship. A coming-of-age story of two young cats, of what they have gone through together before and after the night of the Jellicle Ball, when Grizabella was sent to the Heaviside Layer.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: This is merely a fan fiction, and I don't own any of the characters in the story except for Juliet and the other human characters. All the cats belong to T. S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, etc. The story is of my creation, no copyright infringement intended.

**The White Belle**

Her body seems as white as clouds,  
Her voice sweet as a nightingale.  
Whenever you see or call her name,  
It is her, the White Belle.

She is untainted as a bridal veil,  
She may be more pure than words can tell.  
She understands all about kindness and love,  
Yet knows nothing of lust and evil.

One can trust her mind be true,  
One can see her heart be real.  
She hopes, loves, admires, and dreams,  
Of something strange, yet something simple.

Life to her is all but perfect,  
Yet the world is more than sweet and beautiful.  
The sun goes down, the moon goes up,  
She'd then dream of a dance, or a ball.

Always to her, there is a way out,  
As long as she's herself, all can be well.  
The sun or the moon, when shines on her full,  
They'll always see her, the White Belle.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Night has again come without notice.

Drying the tearstains off of her face, her little feet continued their patter on the muddy road. The coat that she knew was white was covered in dust and almost dyed into a mixture of gray and brown, and the bottom of her soft feet were bruised and scratched, making every step painful. Walking on an empty stomach only increased the pain. But she's looked every place that she's passed. Other than reeking garbage and rotten meat, the only thing that she could fill at least a small portion of her stomach was wild fruit and some flower seeds. The world has abandoned her. Everything she's known was either dead or had disappeared. She looked about her; cars with their powerful headlights were dashing by in seconds, every time missing her only by inches. Everybody seemed to have his or her direction and purpose, only her, so helpless and lost.

This was England, with nights dark and freezing even before the first month of winter. But she didn't know this was England. She knew home, but not the name of home. She knew mother, but not father. She knew her name and age, but not where she came from or where she would go. Her only dependence in the world has just left her, now completely alone on this earth that she has yet to grow to know, but was already forced to confront all by herself.

She lifted her little head up and gazed at the sky. There was no moon, and no stars, only ominous clouds looking like giant phantoms gathering thicker and thicker in the dark sky. She gasped and looked back at the ground, shivering as the icy wind whipped at her flesh through her thin fur, as if attempting to cut her in half. The cries inside her heart only she herself could hear, and the cold tears rolling down her cheeks only she herself could feel. Another storm was coming; she seemed could sense it. What she needed was a shelter, at least a small place to hide until everything was over. But big this world is, there never appears to be a place that belongs to her.

The sky grew darker and darker, and the wind blew harder and harder. Her tears felt as if they could freeze into tiny icicles, and her paws felt as if they were stepping on an ice rink. The night immersed her, overwhelmed her. But she could not go on, nor could she go back...


	3. The fateful meetings on one night

_The story begins three Jellicle Moons before that night of the Jellicle ball, at the end of which Grizabella was sent to the Heaviside layer. At the beginning, Munkustrap, Demeter, Rum Tum Tugger, and Bombalurina were all of course, younger, and the magical Mr. Mistoffelees was a young kitten just about to reach young adulthood. How Victoria has come into his life and what they had gone through together as they were growing up before that night of the Jellicle moon when Victoria was the one to put her paw in Grizabella's is a sweet and touching tale..._

**Chapter 1**

**The fateful meetings on one night**

"Macavity!"

Munkustrap jumped up almost simultaneously with Demeter as she suddenly screamed out. He immediately moved closer to her and held her down, calling her, and at the same time, glancing around him, opening his eyes wide for any movement and holding his ears up for any sound. He quickly took the shaking Demeter into his arms and comforted her. Demeter's fur was standing on her back, and she was panting uncontrollably as tiny beams of sweat rolled down her face.

"Demeter," Munkustrap gently patted Demeter's back, "Demeter, it's all right. Calm down. There's no one out there. You must have dreamed again."

"He... he's here! He..." Demeter whimpered and carefully looked around into the darkness surrounding and blinked her eyes hard, nothing but the rustling of the leaves with the blowing of the night wind. The full moon was shining brightly in the sky, with a few pieces of clouds floating by.

"Demeter, what did you dream about again? Macavity is not here," said Munkustrap, holding her tight.

Demeter looked at Munkustrap, and again swept her eyes through the dark.

"See?" Munkustrap said, "there's no one. And even if there was someone, I'm here, what are you worried about? Nothing would dare to come one step close! I'm here to protect you from everything!"

Demeter sighed, leaned her head against Munkustrap's shoulder, and took a deep breath. She was still trying to convince herself that it was no more than another one of her nightmares and that she was now awake and safe. She picked up her catnip mouse that was on the ground by her side and started fiddling with it in her paws, and almost didn't notice when Munkustrap gently licked her face.

"It's all right, it's all right," Munkustrap said gently, as if singing a lullaby, "no one is here to hurt you. It was just a dream."

"Macavity?"

This time, Munkustrap and Demeter both swung their heads around at once. From behind, Bombalurina was dragging a yawning Rum Tum Tugger behind her and was dashing their way. Tugger's fur was all puffy and fluffy and looked as if he had just gone through a perm, and as they ran he lazily tried to straighten it out.

"Macavity? Where?" Bombalurina cried, as Tugger moaned and tried hard to separate his eyelids.

"Oh, it's ok," said Munkustrap, "Demeter was having nightmares again."

"Oh," Bombalurina let out a long breath and bent down by Demeter, "gee, you scared me again! Are you all right?"

Demeter nodded.

"Did you dream about Macavity again?" Bombalurina looked at her sister, her eyes filled with concern, "what did you dream this time? I kind of have a feeling, that every time when you dream about that fiend, something is about to go wrong."

"Bomba, don't say that!" Munkustrap said, patting Demeter's shoulder. "There, you're all right. Just relax, and try to calm yourself. And if there's anything that you need to say, we're all listening now."

Demeter just shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Try to sleep with nothing on your mind," Bombalurina rubbed her head against Demeter. "Then maybe you'll not dream so much. These nightmares of yours have been driving us all crazy."

Demeter nervously chewed the mouse in between her teeth and did not speak.

"Really no Macavity, huh?" Tugger glimpsed around him.

"I guess not," said Munkustrap, but still looked behind him with caution.

"Good," said Tugger as he let out another big yawn, "that son of a Pollicle idiot better not show his ugly face in front of me again, or else..."

"Hey, what happened? Is everything ok?" The four of them all turned toward the direction and saw a white cat with orange and brown stripes crawling toward them, following her was a kitten, looking almost exactly like her, holding a small catnip mouse in her mouth and crawling slowly on the side with her head turning here and there, her eyes twitching with great curiosity.

"Yeah, yeah, Jelly," said Bombalurina, "Demeter screaming in her sleep. Nothing big, nothing to worry!"

Demeter lowered her head. "I'm sorry that I woke everyone up so quick."

"Well, it's about time we're up anyway," Bombalurina yawned, "look, the moon is already out. In fact I think I've slept later than I thought I would. And Tugger, gee. Had I not pulled him up he would've slept till tomorrow night!"

Tugger stuck his tongue out at Bombalurina and she slapped his shoulder. Tugger meowed and pretended a wince of pain.

"Hey, Tugger!" the kitten by Jellylorum's side raised her furry little head, opened her little mouth, wrinkling her freckled little nose at the same time, and gave Tugger a smile so strangely wide that Tugger could hardly repress his giggles, with the picture of the Cheshire Cat clearly displayed in front of his eyes.

"Um, hey, Etcetera, being a good girl tonight?" Tugger nodded at the kitten, gave her the funniest wink, and habitually stroked his mane. Etcetera followed Tugger and began playfully scratching his hind legs with her small paws, with made Tugger twist all over and made Bombalurina glower a bit with warning.

"Etcetera," Jellylorum called, "come over here!"

Etcetera lowered her head and obeyed her mother. Tugger stuck out his tongue at Bombalurina and again put his paws on the silver belt on his waist.

"And you know it's ok, Demeter sweetie," Jellylorum smiled and went over to Demeter and patted her head, "nobody can blame you for dreaming, right?"

"Look at how beautiful the moon is tonight, Mama!" the kitten at Jellylorum's side gazed up at the sky.

"Yes, my dear," Jellylorum licked the kitten's head and smiled, "it's another full Jellicle moon tonight!"

"Jellicle moon is shining bright!" the kitten squealed.

"No, not tonight. Not yet," Jellylorum patted the kitten and smiled.

"Hey, your family's gone now, right?" Tugger asked.

"Yeah," Jellylorum replied, "they just left this afternoon for that place called Florida in America. They won't be back for at least a week, I think. And Asparagus's family is also away on vacation, and he and Admetus went with them."

"Yeah, our family is gone, too. They've been gone for a while actually, " said Bombalurina as she stretched lazily and glanced at Demeter, "but thank goodness they left the kitty flap open this time. Remember how Demeter and I were locked in the house that last time?"

"Everyone's family is on vacation now, I guess," said Munkustrap, "my family just sent me to our neighbor's yesterday because they had to leave for some place called Canada and didn't want to leave me home alone."

"Spoiled fool..." Tugger mumbled.

"Hey, are you talking to me?" Munkustrap stood up and faced Tugger.

Tugger made a face and straightened his belt, _again_, and licked his two paws. Bombalurina rolled her eyes.

"Tugger, how many times are you gonna fix that darned belt of yours?" Bombalurina stared at Tugger.

"Hey, it's mine to do what I want with it," said Tugger, "when my humans gave it to me they did it with great pride, too."

"And you call me a spoiled fool," Munkustrap muttered.

"Oh, darn," Tugger said suddenly, looking at the moon and quickly brushed the big mane around his neck with his claws, hastily untangling a few nuts, "I totally forgot! I promised to pick up Misto right when the moon rises!"

"Nice one, Tugger," said Bombalurina.

"What are you picking him up for?" Munkustrap asked.

"To hang out, man," said Tugger, "come on, the kid needs to see the world a little more! A cat like him needs more than sitting at home all day and being pampered rotten with cuddles and kisses and fish treats and stuffed animals!"

"Like someone else I know," Bombalurina muttered and eyed Tugger.

Tugger threw her a look and pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Is he home alone, too?" Demeter asked.

"Should be," said Tugger, "he told me that his human father was going away to Australia for two weeks, with only his daughter staying home with him, and she always lets him do whatever he wants."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jellylorum asked, taking her kitten into her arms, "I'd say, he's still kind of young to be out with you guys all night."

"Oh, forget that," Tugger stretched, "the kid's just shy, nothing wrong with that. Say, you're coming along, Jelly?"

All heads turned toward Jellylorum.

Jellylorum shook her head, "someone will have to hang around and keep an eye on things, I guess I'll have to be the one."

"You're all coming, right?" Tugger asked, looking at Munkustrap and Demeter.

"Heck, why not," said Munkustrap, "nothing to do tonight anyway. Old Deuteronomy's human took him with her to her aunt's tonight. So there."

"Man, always Old Deuteronomy..." Tugger shook his head and mumbled. He stroked his whiskers and signaled the others to follow him.

Demeter got up from the ground and licked her paw a few times, and followed closely behind Munkustrap.

"Mama, where are we going?" Etcetera asked, in such a loud voice.

"Somewhere," Jellylorum let Etcetera climb up her back and followed the group

down the street.

The small group soundlessly walked through the silent night, with not a sound of even a bird audible. The neighborhood was dead, Tugger thought.

Mistoffelees gently purred as he licked the delicious Popsicle in his human's hand, and occasionally rubbed his head against the hand that was gently stroking the shiny black fur on his back. He truly loved his human, who called herself his sister. She was different with most of the humans he's seen in his life, and she seemed to adore him above everything else in the world. And now, as usual, the two of them were stretched out on a long sofa in the family room on the second floor of their cozy home, with him sitting on her lap, and her patting him and feeding him sweets, and the two of them enjoying a show on TV, usually involving animals. The girl was a tall, thin, beautiful brunette with sapphire eyes and smooth white skin, with a pair of hands so soft that when they stroked Mistoffelees they almost felt like marshmallows against his body.

"Hey, have you had enough yet, Lestat?" the girl asked, moving the Popsicle away from his mouth.

Mistoffelees never minded the name Lestat ever since it was put on all of his IDs. He knew that he was named after his human's favorite character from one of her all-time favorite book series, of which she's even read several parts to him. He quite liked it actually, and was actually amused by the fact that he was named after a vampire. But it was a dignified name enough. At least he wasn't stuck with a name like "Garfield" or "Tom", like poor Skimble and Tumblebrutus. He always considered "Lestat" as an interesting name, and as far as he knew, his entire human family had quite interesting names. His human father's name was Belmont, his human mother, who had passed away two years ago, was called Sophila, and his human sister, the girl, was called Juliet. But oh well, all human names fascinated him.

Juliet smiled and brought the Popsicle to her own mouth. "You really shouldn't be eating too much ice cream. The vet said too much sweets can really damage those teeth of yours. And besides, you don't want extra pounds put on that lovely figure of yours, do you, sweetie?"

Mistoffelees gently licked Juliet's hand and purred. Juliet kissed his furry head gently and sighed, while continued to run her fingers down his soft ebony back.

"Wonder if Daddy will call tonight," she muttered, as if talking to herself, and looked down thoughtfully at her tuxedoed little feline friend.

Mistoffelees raised his head up and stared at him with his big, dark eyes.

"Figure if you'd know?" Juliet smiled and tapped his little nose with the tip of her forefinger. She gave him another kiss on the side of his face. Mistoffelees rested his head on the girl's arm and closed his eyes a bit, as Juliet kept her eyes on the TV, but Mistoffelees could sense that her mind was on something else.

Suddenly, Mistoffelees's head perked up and his ears stood. Someone was in the front yard! He listened closely while keeping his eyes open. Juliet seemed not to notice anything at all. He hopped down from her lap and walked toward the door.

"You've had enough grooming?" Juliet asked, "all right then, time for you to move around a little anyway, I guess. You've been sitting here for quite long."

Mistoffelees turned around and stared at her. What he had felt a moment ago seemed to be coming closer.

"And if you need to go out, the kitty door's open," Juliet called after him as he walked out and jumped down the flight of stairs. He slowly trotted into the living room, where a window was left open, and listened. He recognized the sound that his sensitive ears have long picked up that was coming from outside just on the front lawn. Suddenly, a smile rose on his face. Yes! He knew it! He quietly made a leap onto the window sill to the opened window.

"Hey, Misto! Misto boy!" Tugger called in a low voice when they stopped in front of a tall, yellow house.

"You think he's awake?" Bombalurina asked.

"That kid is always awake, I know that for sure," Tugger mumbled and stretched his neck out to try to look through an opened window not too far above the ground.

"Misto! It's me! Can you hear?" Tugger called again, this time, a bit louder.

Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning spark shot out through the opened window and struck the ground right next to Tugger's feet. Tugger hopped up at least three feet high and let out a loud growl, and the other cats simultaneously let out a gasp. Etcetera hopped onto Jelly's head and held tight to her fur, while her own was standing up and she stared with great fear at the spot where the lightning had struck so suddenly without any warning. White smoke was rising slowly from the spot where it was already burned black, and the cats shifted their eyes slowly from there to the opened window.

"Very funny, Mistoffelees!" Tugger cried, while wiping his hind legs hastily and stumping his feet.

Bombalurina, who was the first to recover from the small shock, stifled her giggle as she looked at Tugger.

"Greetings, everyone!" a small black shadow shot out of the opened window and landed in front of the group, so fast that almost no one even caught his movements. Tugger frowned and shook his head.

"Show off..." Etcetera mumbled.

"What?" Mistoffelees glanced at the kitten with wide eyes.

"Listen, kid," Tugger bent down so he could be of equal height with the young tom, "if you do that to me again..."

"Hey, hey, come on, it was just a joke!" Mistoffelees gave him a grin and looked at the other cats. "And Tugger, can you stop calling me kid?"

"When you stop acting like one," said Tugger as he straightened his mane.

"I don't act like a kid! And I'm but a few years younger than you!" Mistoffelees said indignantly, raising his voice. Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other and restrained their laughters.

"All right, do we have to get into a fight the moment we get together?" Jellylorum went forward, "Misto, you control yourself, too. Remember what happened the last time you went overboard with your magic?"

Mistoffelees was silent for a while. No matter what, he could never forget that time a couple of years ago, when he collapsed after having too much fun with his lightning.

"All right, sorry, Tugger," Mistoffelees rubbed his head against Tugger's leg, and Tugger bent down to pat him on the head.

"Always a kit," Tugger said, but couldn't help stroking the small black and white cat lovingly. "What are you gonna do when one of these days, I'm no longer behind your paws, and you gotta face the world on your own?"

"Oh, no, you'll never be not behind my paws," Mistoffelees said, smiling again. "Imagine, what am I gonna do without you?"

"Huh, then think twice before shooting another lightning bolt at me next time!" Tugger laughed and tapped Mistoffelees's nose.

"Say, where is Alonzo?" Mistoffelees glanced around and asked.

"Well, he and Cassandra have to watch Jemima and Electra for a night while Jenny and Skimble go pick some medicine for Electra's cold," said Munkustrap, "so he wouldn't be coming."

"Pity," Mistoffelees mumbled.

Tugger swung his head around a couple of times, brushed his mane, and made a ridiculous face at Bombalurina that made her couldn't help glaring back.

"Ok, anyway, are we going to do something tonight or are we just gonna sit here staring at each other?" Demeter asked.

"I wonder if anyone else is at the junkyard at the moment," said Munkustrap.

"Humph, don't we have some new places to go?" Tugger rolled his eyes, "it seems like that junkyard is the only place where we can have fun!"

"Where do you want to go to have fun, mister? Down at the square?" Bombalurina asked, and took out a small file and started to meticulously run it back on forth on her perfect and sharp nails.

"Huh, at least there are some pigeons to catch down there," Tugger stared at the sky, "for Heaviside's sakes, everybody's either gone or busy at whatever. I'm getting bored to death sometimes. Napping becomes fun these days!"

Munkustrap and Demeter again turned their faces to each other and simultaneously shook their heads.

"Let's just take a stroll," Mistoffelees suggested, "maybe we'll run into something on the way!"

The group sauntered down the streets together.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Mistoffelees suddenly stopped on his tracks and twitched his pointy ears, those black ears on that black, furry head of his that looked somewhat like the Devil's horns. He sniffed around him and opened his eyes wide; those eyes that could see perfectly in the dark.

"Hear what?" Munkustrap also stopped and came toward Mistoffelees to listen, and Demeter followed from behind.

"Shh, listen!" Mistoffelees glanced around and started creeping about, sniffing here and there on the ground.

"Hey, Misto, what you got there?" Tugger asked.

"You find something unusual?" Bombalurina got down close to the ground next to Mistoffelees and followed him in his directions.

"Do you hear?" Mistoffelees asked; his face carried on an expression of mysteriousness. He continued looking about and sniffing here and there.

"Now that you say it, I think I do kinda hear something," Munkustrap said, listening hard through the dark, "sounds sort of like something... crying or whatever."

"Really?" Demeter crawled next to Munkustrap and listened.

"Hum, who could be crying out here at this hour?" Tugger asked, following along.

"Suppose it's another lost kitten?" Jellylorum asked.

"I kind of feel it might be something of that sort," Mistoffelees said, moving slowly toward a garbage dump on what looked like a neglected spot on the end of the road.

The group quietly moved toward where Mistoffelees was indicating. The smell of the garbage pile made Bombalurina and Demeter feel so sick to their stomachs that they had to put a paw in front of their noses. Tugger sneered at the garbage pile and checked carefully the ground on which he was walking, not willing to get one little piece of filth onto the bottom of his paws.

Mistoffelees battled the reeking odor and continued moving forward.

"It sure is dark here," Jellylorum said, while gently coaxed the kitten on her back who was sneezing and complaining about the foul smell in the air.

"Something's in here!" Mistoffelees exclaimed. Munkustrap moved forward and looked closely. Mistoffelees grabbed a piece of broken chair leg beneath a tall garbage can and flung his paw at it. A net of sparks flew out from in between his fingers and in one second, the end of the piece of wood was in flames.

"Good, at least now we got some light," Munkustrap took over the torch and lit it from corner to corner. Suddenly, in the dim light, he spotted a torn paper bag that appeared to be moving.

"And Misto," Tugger whispered, "that was good. But remember what we've told you. No more for the day, ok, kid?"

Mistoffelees nodded absentmindedly, for all of his attention was on that bag in front of him. Munkustrap pointed at the bag and Tugger looked closer at it with curiosity. Etcetera, holding her nose tight, also stretched her head out as far as possible on her mother's back.

"Mama, what is that?" Etcetera whispered by Jellylorum's ears.

"I don't know, baby," said Jellylorum, "we'll have to see."

Mistoffelees carefully tapped the paper bag with his paw, and it immediately twisted almost violently. Mistoffelees backed of a couple of steps and looked at Munkustrap.

"Something's under there for sure," said Munkustrap as he moved closer to it and handed the torch to Mistoffelees, "we need to take a look!"

The cats all looked at Munkustrap tensely, and Demeter almost held her breath. Mistoffelees held the torch at a good angle by the bag and Munkustrap cautiously moved his paw toward it, and in a sudden, lifted it up. Everybody was suddenly stunned by what was revealed in front of their eyes below the light of the fire.

It was a small kitten, white from ears to tail and looked almost only half as big as Mistoffelees, and her white fur was smeared with mud and her faces filled with dust. Munkustrap stared with shock in his eyes at that little thing, who was staring back with her big blue eyes filled with fear. Beneath her thin, shivering fur, Munkustrap could see her ribs sticking out as if attempting to break the skin above.

"For the sake of the Everlasting Cat!" Jellylorum gasped. Demeter and Bombalurina turned to each other, then back to the kitten, who was glancing from one to another nervously, and her eyes, now on top of fear, also filled with questions.

Mistoffelees stared her agape. This small, helpless, yet strikingly beautiful white kitten in front of him had suddenly grasped him completely. Carefully he moved closer to her and attempted to move his nose to her. But the kitten immediately backed away and leaned against the wall as far back as possible and huddled up into a small ball.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Munkustrap said, with his voice as gentle as he could make it, "take it easy there. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

The kitten still stared at him with doubt and confusion.

The rest of the cats all attempted to come closer to her.

"Why are you here?" Munkustrap asked, his tone soft and chiding. "Where are your parents?"

The kitten was still silent and did nothing but stare.

"We're not going to hurt you, little one," Demeter crawled next to Munkustrap and looked at the kitten lovingly. She was about one year old at most, she guessed, couldn't be older than Mistoffelees.

"Can you at least tell us your name and where you come from?" Munkustrap asked patiently, again attempted to move closer to the seemingly terrified little white thing.

"You can trust us," Mistoffelees said. He was suddenly filled with affection toward this little stranger. "Tell us, who are you, and how did you end up here and all alone?"

"I... I don't know," the kitten shook her lips and finally squeezed out a few words. Her expression loosened up a little as she continued looking at the group of toms and queens surrounding her, but still wondering what was going on.

"What's your name?" Bombalurina asked.

"Vi...Victoria," the kitten said shakily and blinked those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Victoria," Bombalurina mumbled, "well, I've never heard of any Victoria around here. Have you, Tugger?"

Tugger shook his head. "Well, then you're not from here, I'd guess, little one?"

"Where are you from, sweetie?" Jellylorum asked.

"I don't know," the kitten replied. She tilted her little head and moved her watery eyes from one to another. Who were they, and what did they want from them? She glanced from Munkustrap to Tugger to Mistoffelees, then to the queens, not knowing what to do at all.

"Well, it's obvious that she's an outsider," said Tugger, "she's probably not even from London. I mean, she doesn't even seem to know where herself is."

"Do you know how you got here by chance?" Munkustrap asked.

"I... I remember falling from a truck and..." Victoria whimpered and wiped her face with her dirty paws.

"You got lost or something?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I... I guess so," Victoria said, "I don't know anyone here, and I don't even know what place this is. I think I've been here for a long time though."

"Well, you're in the city of London," Munkustrap said gently, "and from the look of you, I can see that you've gone through quite a bit. You've been staying in this stinky dump all this time?"

Victoria nodded. "It's really scary out there. There are big dogs everywhere, and loud noises, and..." she lowered her head, buried her face in her paws, and started sobbing; the sound of which seemed could break humans' hearts.

"Hey, there," Munkustrap moved over and took her into his arms, "it's ok. You know what? We're here. You won't be alone anymore. You have us. We'll be your family and friends and take care of you, and you'll be introduced to our Jellicle tribe and live as one of us. You won't have to be afraid of those dogs because we'll protect you, and hopefully we can even find you a human family to stay with and be loved, too."

Victoria looked up at the big silver tabby through her tears, and noticed him smiling at her warmly. Jellylorum stroked her soft furry head, and Demeter licked the mud off of her little face.

"Can I really stay with you?" Victoria asked unbelievingly. She was now smiling, such a sweet smile, too. Demeter wiped her wet eyes and handed her that cat nip mouse that she's been carrying with her.

"Of course you will," said Mistoffelees, "whatever happened to you, don't think about it anymore. You'll be happy with us, and you'll soon learn what a wonderful clan we make. Old Deuteronomy would love to have another kitten joining in, too."

Victoria blushed as Mistoffelees talked. She stole a few glances at the handsome, slim, small black and white tom, whose face carried on an expression that she could not explain, while Etcetera curiously tapped her here and there with her little paws.

"And I'm sure you'd make a wonderful playmate for my daughter," Jellylorum smiled, "and my nieces would love to have another friend to play with them everyday, too. You'll soon fit in with everything in no time!"

"Well," Munkustrap clapped his paws, "let's start by introducing ourselves first. You'll meet the others later, but for now, you just hang with us, and we'll show you around, ok?"

Victoria nodded. For the first time, she was appearing comfortable in front of this group of strangers.

"My name is Munkustrap, and this here is my mate, Demeter," Munkustrap said, and Demeter glanced at him and gave Victoria a gentle smile.

"I'm Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger said proudly and habitually placed his hands on his belt. "The Jellicles like to call me Tugger here."

"I'm Bombalurina, Demeter's older sister," said Bombalurina, "and, you might say that I'm a... 'friend' of Tugger's."

Tugger stuck his tongue out and Bombalurina squeezed her eyes. Munkustrap and Demeter couldn't help chuckling on the side.

"I'm Mistoffelees," Mistoffelees smiled, and Victoria smiled back shyly and hid her face behind Munkustrap.

"And I'm Jellylorum, one of the mother Jellicles of the tribe," Jellylorum smiled, "and this, as you might already know, is my little daughter, Etcetera."

Etcetera gave Victoria a silly smile and rubbed her little head against her arm. Mistoffelees's eyes were still fixed on Victoria, his mind was somewhat overwhelmed.

"We'll need to find her some place to stay," Munkustrap said, looking up at the darkened streets, "Jelly, do you think you can take care of her for one night? I know that Jenny's not home, or else I'd take her there right now."

"I don't know," Jellylorum looked at Etcetera, "I mean, there's nobody home at my house, and my humans probably wouldn't want strangers in the house while they're gone. Besides, she'll need a bath and maybe some examinations, and without my humans I cannot do anything."

"Well, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked.

"Sorry, I'd like to, but my humans have specifically demanded me not to bring another cat home," said Tugger.

"This is gonna be hard," said Demeter, "we have no humans home, and she definitely seems to need a human's care."

"Hey, I have a human home," Mistoffelees said suddenly, "you've forgotten about me again?"

"Will she let her stay, even just for one night?" Munkustrap asked.

"I think there should be no problem," Mistoffelees replied confidently, glimpsing at Victoria. "You don't know Juliet. She is crazy about all animals, and she definitely would not mind having another cat at home. I don't know about her father though, but he's away right now."

"Well, at least we can get her through tonight," said Munkustrap, "all right then. Victoria will go with Mistoffelees for the night, and as for us, we'll try to find as many of the tribe as possible so we can bring them together to have her meet them. Old Deuteronomy will have to be informed first, too."

All the cats got up and prepared to move, but Victoria remained in her old spot. Bombalurina went over and put a paw on top of Victoria's and gently stroked her head. "Hey, sweetie, you go with this nice back and white cat here and stay in his house for the night, ok? All of us won't be far, and you'll see us again tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll all be around within hearing distance," Munkustrap said promisingly.

"Yeah, come along, Victoria," said Mistoffelees, trying hard to press down the happiness inside that Victoria was actually going with him, "it's not far."

Victoria eyed Munkustrap, who gave her an encouraging smile, and she slowly rose and followed behind Mistoffelees.

"All right, we'll see each other again in the morning!" Munkustrap called.

"And Misto," Tugger called, "if either of you need anything, you know where to find me! Take care of the little one!"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Good-bye for now!"

"Good night, darling," Jellylorum nuzzled Victoria gently and went away with Etcetera on her back.

Munkustrap walked off with Demeter, and Bombalurina went away with Tugger. Mistoffelees and Victoria were soon left alone on the road. Mistoffelees had to turn around every three steps to make sure that he was still being followed. The entire way to the house Victoria did not say a word.

"All right, here we are," Mistoffelees said when they reached the big yellow house. "Listen, we're gonna go in through this little door down here. Juliet's home, and she's the kindest human you'll find, so don't be afraid. We're going straight to where she is and when you see her, just relax and act normal, and I'll take care of the rest, get it?"

Victoria nodded nervously, and went through the little door after Mistoffelees.

"Juliet's a very nice human," said Mistoffelees, "she's a college student, but she lives at home. She's often very busy, but she still spends a lot of time playing with me. She loves all the Jellicles, and I think she'll like you, too."

Victoria again nodded, but still said nothing. She soon found herself in a wide, well-lit room, with white tiled floor and tall, strange looking things around her. Well, it was definitely better and warmer than that garbage pile where she's been staying. Her nose caught a scent of what she believed to be ham, and she couldn't help sniffing a little and licking her lips. But Mistoffelees was calling for her to move on, and she didn't have much time to linger and find out everything.

They walked through a wide, carpeted hall, and Mistoffelees hopped one after another up the wide stairs. Victoria followed with small steps, panting as she tried her best to keep up with the swift tom. She was obviously exhausted, and was probably too weak to move too much to begin with. For the last few steps Mistoffelees had to get behind her and push her up. And when they reached Juliet's room, Victoria looked almost like she was about to faint.

"Hey, Lestat! Where have you been?" Juliet looked up from her book and called, but she suddenly hopped up into a sitting position the next moment. By her door stood not one, but two cats; an all white and much smaller one standing next to her black and white one. Juliet stared at her with surprise, and gently walked toward the two.

"Hey, who is this?" Juliet asked, glimpsing from one cat to the other, "Lestat, who is she? Did she follow you back here?"

Mistoffelees rubbed his head against Juliet's hand and meowed. Victoria blinked her big eyes, which now carried an apparent look of helplessness and fatigue, and stared nervously at Juliet.

"Oh my God, look at how small you are, and how skinny! You're nothing but fur and bones!" Juliet gently picked Victoria up and stroked her rough, messy fur, "who are you? Where did you come from? Did Lestat find you?"

Victoria looked at Mistoffelees with great confusion. Lestat, who was Lestat? But Mistoffelees gave her a gentle look which soothed her, and she realized that Juliet was stroking and patting her so gently and lovingly that she couldn't help wanting to purr. This human appeared to like her, she thought to herself.

"Aw, what a sweet little thing," Juliet stroked her little head, "look at you, you're surely a mess. Are you homeless?"

Victoria was intoxicated by such loving caress and such soft talk. No one has ever been so nice and kind to her before. She closed her eyes, allowing Juliet to continue caressing her and patting her, while Mistoffelees watched with great relief.

"Look at you, you must be starving," Juliet said and gently put Victoria back down, "thank Lestat for finding you. I'll go get you some food, and meanwhile, I'm gonna prepare you a nice warm bath to clean you up, ok?"

Victoria looked at Mistoffelees, who gave her a nod, as Juliet walked out of the door, signaling the two to follow. She picked Victoria up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took out two small bowls from a cabinet and poured into each some milk from the refrigerator, and put the bowls into the microwave.

"She's getting us food," said Mistoffelees, "it's milk, which I'm sure you like. She's gonna put the bowls on the dining table there and we'll both drink our milk on the table. Juliet always lets me do that when her father's not home."

Victoria was almost drooling at the smell of fresh milk when Juliet placed the bowls on the table. Smelling food made her realize how hungry she really was. Juliet again picked Victoria up and placed her on the table, and Mistoffelees leaped up right after. Victoria licked the milk in the bowl almost violently the moment she was in front of it, nearly choking herself twice.

"Gosh, how many days have you gone without food?" Juliet asked. Her voice was filled with pity. "Hey, slow down there, sweetie. You don't want to choke!"

Mistoffelees drank his milk rather slowly, and constantly looked at Victoria from the corner of his eye. His heart was filled with sympathy toward this small white queen, whom he felt he was liking more with each second.

"Tomorrow morning I'll see if I can get you to the vet," said Juliet as she gently scratched Victoria's neck as she finished her milk. "You might need some vaccinations. And gosh, how I wish you can tell me, if you're hurt or not."

Victoria rubbed her head against Juliet's hand and purred gently. The milk was warm inside her stomach and how good it had felt to have her stomach full!

Juliet picked Victoria up again and carried her into the bathroom, where she put some warm water into a bathtub and placed Victoria in there. Victoria kicked her paws when they first touched the water, but soon calmed down once she realized how warm and cozy the water had felt. She closed her eyes as Juliet gently rubbed some strange looking green gel onto her fur. It smelled good, like some fruit.

"That is my shampoo," Mistoffelees smiled as he sat on the edge of the tub and watched, "it'll make your fur shiny and silky."

Victoria stared at Mistoffelees's black fur which gleamed under the light and smiled. How she wanted to thank him!

Juliet wrapped Victoria in a soft cream towel and gently dried her. Her fur, with dust now totally washed off, was suddenly snow-white. Juliet took out a tiny brush and ran it up and down her back, and Mistoffelees was still sitting aside, with his eyes almost glued to the now clean and even more beautiful little white queen.

"That's my hairbrush, too," said Mistoffelees, and Victoria couldn't help chuckling.

"I'll make an appointment for you at the vet's first thing in the morning tomorrow," Juliet said as she placed Victoria on her bed. "You can sleep here if you want, since Lestat loves it so much. And Lestat's basket is right over there, and I'm sure he'll be willing to share it with you."

Mistoffelees paced back and forth in the room. Juliet was giving Victoria more attention than he had wanted. He wanted himself to be around Victoria more, not her.

"Oh, my," Juliet smiled and looked at the timid little thing sitting on her bed, "you don't even have a name yet, do you?"

Victoria stared at Juliet, even more confused. She had a name, she thought. Her name was Victoria! What was she talking about?

"All Jellicle cats have three different names," Mistoffelees hopped onto the bed and whispered into her ears, "the name that you have now is a name that only cats use, and no humans know. But what you need is also a human name, a common name that the family will call you by. Like me, my name is Mistoffelees, but my humans call me Lestat. And as for your third name, that is a name that only yourself know. No second being on earth can ever find out. It's something that's only deep inside you. And once you join our tribe, you'll learn more about that."

Victoria nodded, though not fully understanding.

"Let's see," Juliet thought for a moment, "you're all white and pure, and that should immediately lead to innocence. That's it! Phoebe! I'll name you Phoebe, the goddess of the moonlight and purity!"

Victoria stared at Mistoffelees, then back at Juliet.

"Phoebe, perfect! How do you like it?" Juliet scratched behind Victoria's ears and pressed a small kiss on her forehead.

Victoria purred and gently licked Juliet's face. She noticed Mistoffelees still smiling at her on the side.

"Listen," Juliet picked her up again and held her close, "Daddy might not be too happy when he sees you. But you need not worry about that at all. I know that Mommy would love to have you, and I can do with a little sister in the house, too!"

Juliet scratched Mistoffelees's back with her free hand, and he purred at her as well. He couldn't believe his ears when Juliet said that she wanted Victoria to stay.

"You can ask Lestat, and then you'll know," Juliet sighed, "my mother left me no brother or sister, and it was because of my increased loneliness and boredom that Daddy had agreed to get Lestat. But still..."

Victoria rubbed her head against Juliet's chin. She couldn't understand all that Juliet was saying to her, but she knew that it was nothing bad.

"She's saying that you can stay with us," Mistoffelees said, sensing her slight confusion, "aren't you happy? You get to stay with me all the time now!"

Victoria at first did not get why did Mistoffelees seem even happier than she was.

"Really? I'll get to live here forever?" she asked, still finding it hard to believe.

Mistoffelees nodded wildly. Ecstasy was immersing him.

"Hey, you know what? It's still early," said Mistoffelees when Juliet turned off the light in the room. "I know you can't go to sleep right now. Wanna go out and take a look around?"

Victoria glanced around in the dark, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, just for a while," said Mistoffelees, "I want to show you our yard, and there are some things that I want to tell you."

Victoria was reluctant at first, but finally gave in. She followed Mistoffelees down the stairs, with much more strength in her legs this time, and the two again crept through the cat flap and went out into the yard.

The full moon was shining with full brilliance and elegance in the dark blue night sky, and small breezes would blow here and there once in a while. Mistoffelees and Victoria walked on the soft grass and listened to the crickets chirping around them, and Victoria was no longer scared.

"This is my home now?" she asked. It was the first time she's spoken since she followed Mistoffelees home.

Mistoffelees nodded at her. "Yes," he said, "and you'll be happy here, I can assure you. Juliet will love you and you'll have good friends everywhere. Tomorrow night you will meet the rest of the whole Jellicle tribe, and in no time, you'll have your first Jellicle Ball, which is the biggest event for us every year!"

"Jellicle Ball?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," said Mistoffelees, "it's a night when the entire tribe get together and rejoice. We will sing and dance and celebrate, and at the end, just before dawn, Old Deuteronomy will make what is called the Jellicle choice, and announce the cat who will be reborn and come back into a different Jellicle life." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Up there, is the Heaviside Layer, filled with wonder and only one Jellicle every year can see. And we always wonder, who will it be."

"Wow!" Victoria was totally fascinated, "we'll sing and dance and celebrate? Tell me more about it! Jellicles? Heaviside Layer? What are those? What about them?"

"All cats are Jellicles," Mistoffelees smiled, "and all dogs are Pollicles. And when you are one of our tribe, you'll become a true Jellicle cat. And well, during the ball, we have the most fun we shall have all year. And some of the kittens who are old enough will mate to move into young adulthood. When at the end, when Old Deuteronomy makes the Jellicle choice, one cat will be chosen to go up to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn. The Heaviside Layer to the Jellicles is I'd say, like Heaven to the humans. Although I've never seen it, but I know that it is a beautiful, dazzling place, where every Jellicle would love to be. And hopefully, that day will come to us in the future."

"We can be reborn?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. After we go to the Heaviside Layer, we can be reborn into new Jellicles," said Mistoffelees, "Now, I'm surprised that you know nothing of this. Hasn't your mother or anyone told you anything about what us Jellicles can do? Like we can live many lives in succession, and be reborn even after we die?"

Victoria lowered her head and heaved a sigh. Mistoffelees suddenly noticed that her big eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, hey," Mistoffelees moved closer to her and gently tapped her shoulder with his paw, "don't cry, please! Have I said anything wrong? I'm sorry, did I make you sad? Victoria, please..."

"No, no," Victoria wiped her eyes and squeezed out a smile, "it's not you, really. It's just... you mentioned my mother, and that reminds me..."

"What is it?" Mistoffelees asked.

"My mother died not long after my birth," Victoria started to sob, "she only had enough time to name me and nurse me, and then she just left me. I don't even know how she died, and for a while I just couldn't understand what happened. I know that she's been abandoned by her humans, and I was left all alone in the world after she died. I have no idea whom my father is, and I could find no one who could take me in. So I strayed from one place to another, not knowing where to go or what to do. I didn't even know who I was, or where I was. Day after day, I just roamed about, never on a full stomach and never spent one day at a place that is warm and clean. I was chased by dogs, kicked by humans, hit by stones, yelled at by some other animals, and I'd fallen into mud and water puddles more than once. Until... until that day, when I fell off of that truck while sleeping on it, and discovered that garbage place where I could hide and be safe from everything that was running around and terrifying me. I stayed in there for how long I don't even know, until you found me tonight."

Mistoffelees could feel his own eyes wet as Victoria talked. When she finished, he gently rubbed his head against hers and tried his best to get her to stop the sobbing that he felt was tearing his heart apart. Victoria sniffled a few times, and Mistoffelees reached up to wipe her eyes with his paw.

"For Heaviside's sakes, what have you done to deserve all these?" Mistoffelees stared at her, and gently pulled Victoria into his arms.

Victoria's sob slowly diminished, and Mistoffelees put a paw on top of hers on the ground as she raised her head to look at him.

"You'll never have to go through any of those again, Victoria," said Mistoffelees, his dark eyes looking into her blue ones. "Now, you have a home, a human who will take care of you, and you will have numerous friends who will be closer than your family. We'll be here for you whenever you need, and we will protect you from all dangers. You can forget about all those terrible things that had happened in the past, and start anew with our tribe. And I'll be with you always, watching after you and being your closest friend. Trust me, you will be happy from now on."

"Do you have a mother, Mistoffelees?" Victoria stared at Mistoffelees through a fog of tears. Her voice sounded unusually sweet. Her heart was deeply moved by what she had just heard. She wanted to say something more to him, but didn't know how to open her mouth. This handsome black and white tom had given her a feeling that she's never felt before; a feeling that she wasn't even sure what it was.

Mistoffelees sighed and shook his head, "I never knew who my mother was. In fact, I'm not sure who my father is either. The only family whom I know is my uncle who lives on St. James Street, but he doesn't seem to have a clue about my past any more than I do. I probably just came to the world as an orphan. Old Deuteronomy might know something, but he's never told me or anyone anything. I can't really remember anything before I was taken into the Jellicle tribe or how I got in it either. Well, some Jellicles like to joke about me and Tugger being brothers, since we've always been so close. But I seriously doubt even the possibility of it. All I know is that, ever since I could remember, I was a magical cat, and Munkustrap and Tugger and the other older queens in the tribe took care of me when I was a very little kitten until I was taken in by my current human family. Juliet found me while I was alone at the junkyard one night and took me home with her."

"Magical?" Victoria's eyes grew wide, "Mistoffelees, did I hear that right, that you said you are magical?"

"Yeah, I guess I didn't get to tell you," Mistoffelees said, "I'm a magical cat, and I'm commonly known among our tribe as the magical Mr. Mistoffelees. When I use my magic I look and act different from I am right now."

"You have magic?" Victoria asked, with great amusement in her voice, "oh wow! I can't believe it! Can you show me?"

"Uh..." Mistoffelees scratched his right ear a few times, "I usually don't show anyone my magic until the Jellicle Ball..."

"Oh, please," Victoria begged, "just let me see a little."

"All right," Mistoffelees could not resist Victoria, and with a wave of his paw, a cup suddenly appeared in his palm.

Victoria gasped and stared with her eyes as wide as two light bulbs.

Mistoffelees tapped the cup with his fingers and suddenly, a multicolored ray of light shot out of it, jumped up right into the sky, and exploded into numerous little fire sparks.

"How did you do that?" Victoria was greatly impressed and amazed. She fixed her eyes on that cup, which looked plain as any cup, and then stared at Mistoffelees.

"With my magic," Mistoffelees smiled, and in a second, he had disappeared in front of Victoria's eyes.

"Mistoffelees?" Victoria suddenly scared by something so unexpected, "Mistoffelees!" she cried, "where are you?" Mistoffelees!"

"Over here!" Victoria swung her head as she heard a voice coming from behind. Mistoffelees was sitting on top of a flowerbed and grinning at her.

"How..." Victoria ran toward him, "what just happened?"

"With my magic, I can move faster than any eye can catch," Mistoffelees smiled. He loved the look of surprise in Victoria's eyes, for with that, she looked almost as ethereal as a white angel. "But these are just small tricks, so I don't need to change into a different look."

"A different look?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," said Mistoffelees, "you'll see on the night of the Jellicle Ball."

"Why a different look?" Victoria asked, "I mean, you look fine right now!" she ran her eyes up and down at the small tom's sleek black coat, which seriously made him look like he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Well, um, you'll see at the ball, I promise!" said Mistoffelees, and licked his paw a couple of times.

"Oh, please, can you show me some of your big magic now?" Victoria asked, blinking her big, beautiful eyes.

"I've already done more than I should have today," Mistoffelees sighed, "Tugger has long forbidden me to use too much magic unless necessary. Every bit of magic costs a bit of my strength. The last time, when I went too far, I basically collapsed."

"Oh, ok, then," Victoria said. She was a bit disappointed, but she told herself that she would wait till the night of the ball. She really felt she wanted nothing bad to happen to Mistoffelees.

"Will I be at the ball to watch you when it comes?" Victoria asked.

"Why, of course!" Mistoffelees smiled, "I think you're old enough to attend. And by then, I promise I'll show you all my best tricks!"

"You will?" Victoria asked, growing excited.

"Of course! I'd love to," said Mistoffelees as he gently tapped her thin little white shoulders with his paw.

"Hey, Mistoffelees?" she gently called.

"What?"

"What's a vet?" she asked.

Mistoffelees couldn't help wanting to giggle. "Vets are doctors for us, well, dogs, too, and many others. They're all in these big buildings with these strange rooms. They treat you when you're sick and give you medicine, and once in a while they check you to make sure you're ok. Occasionally they give you shots if you need them."

"Shots?" Victoria's head jerked up.

"Yeah, you know, needles?" said Mistoffelees, "you've never had them, have you?"

Victoria's face tightened. "Do they hurt?"

"Well, depends on where they're poked," said Mistoffelees, "whenever they give me shots in the shoulders they always hurt a little, but when here," he pointed to his behind, "it's usually just a poke."

Victoria couldn't help laughing at his movements.

"None of us like to go to the vets, but we all have to admit, it's for our own good," Mistoffelees said, smiling at her.

Victoria gave him a timorous smile back. How beautiful she looked at that moment! Though still skinny and small, her face was already carrying on a new expression of ease and happiness. Mistoffelees didn't want to say anything more. He gently put his arms around her again, which she did not resist, and felt her soft body against him, her soft breath beneath his chin. He looked down at her pure white body, and allowed her to put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you happy staying here with me?" Mistoffelees heard himself ask.

Victoria raised her head and her eyes met his. She did not speak, but instead, placed on his cheek a gentle kiss. This surprised Mistoffelees so much that he nearly pulled away from her. But the tickle of her little lips lingered on Mistoffelees's face, and Mistoffelees suddenly felt an unusual warmth wrapping around him almost like an invisible blanket. He stared at her, feeling his tail flicking about, and not knowing what to do or say but just sat and stared at her, at the beautiful young queen whom he was still holding in his arms; a white dove, a white belle...


	4. Coming into a new world

**Chapter 2**

**Coming into a new world**

"Hey, Misto!" Tugger called outside the window, on the sill of which Mistoffelees was dozing. Mistoffelees immediately perked up his head, experientially removed the latch from its place, and opened the window.

"Hi, Tugger!" the small black tom kitten purred.

"Hey, how are ya doing today, bud?" Tugger slipped in through the window gap and allowed Mistoffelees to jump onto his back.

"Juliet took Victoria to the vet," said Mistoffelees, "she'll bring her back in a while."

"That's right," said Tugger, turning his head to look at Mistoffelees, "how's our new little friend doing, by the way?"

"Oh, she's great!" Mistoffelees exclaimed, and cheerfully curled the fur on Tugger's mane between his fingers, as he liked to do the most whenever they were playing. "I didn't tell you that Juliet's letting her stay in our house now, did I?"

"She is?" Tugger asked surprisingly.

"Yeah! And she likes everything perfectly, and Juliet loves her probably more than me now. Oh, and she named her Phoebe," said Mistoffelees, his voice filled with blithe.

"From the way you're putting it, it sounds to me like everything suddenly changed overnight!" Tugger leaned on his elbow and uttered.

"Ha, you'd be surprised," said Mistoffelees, "she's doing better than you'd ever think. She loves Juliet to death, and now I have a new friend to be with all the time!"

"Well, good thing to know that the poor thing's got a home," said Tugger, "we've been worried about her, really. I'm kinda amazed that your human would accept her so quickly. And Phoebe, hm, sounds like a lovely name. At least better than most of the other Jellicles' human names that I've heard," He flipped himself around, allowing Mistoffelees to sit on his stomach.

"Juliet's different from most humans," said Mistoffelees, "besides, Victoria is not a cat whom a human can easily turn away from. She's the kind who can be loved instantly by almost everyone."

"Well, guess one thing is settled now," Tugger smiled, "the others have all been wondering, what we should do if your human doesn't want her."

"Speaking of which, where are the others?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning his arms on Tugger's chest.

"Munkustrap and Demeter are off hunting for lunch, Bomba is taking a nap so there's nothing for me to do, and Lonzo and Cass are wondering somewhere," Tugger replied and yawned.

"When Victoria comes back, I will show her the junkyard!" said Mistoffelees.

"You?" Tugger eyed him.

"Yeah!" said Mistoffelees, "she said she'd let me take her there, and I promised her I'd show her a few of my tricks, too!"

"Look, kid," Tugger studied Mistoffelees up and down, "just by looking at you, you're not hitting on this white little chick, are you?"

Mistoffelees's cheeks suddenly turned peach red. He hopped off Tugger's back and turned his back to him, unable to hide the embarrassment that Tugger has already discerned on his face.

"Hey, hey, kid," Tugger poked Mistoffelees a few times on the back, but he refused to turn around.

"Misto, look at me," Tugger called, but Mistoffelees only pulled his long tail to his front and fiddled with its white end.

"Come on, buddy. I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Tugger asked, gently turning Mistoffelees around with his paws. "You're not a young kit anymore. Even if so, there's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"I can hide nothing from you, can I, Tugger?" Mistoffelees said, but kept his eyes on his tail, which he was still playing with mindlessly.

"Listen, kid, I know you too well," Tugger smiled, and gently ruffled Mistoffelees's black ears. "And it's nothing, chap! It's too normal. And besides, you're growing up fast. Who knows by this time next year if you'd be two heads taller than me!"

"I seriously doubt that," Mistoffelees mumbled, raising a paw to scratch his right ear.

"Hey, look, tuxedo," Tugger said, "I know what you're thinking. If you like her, don't lie to yourself or anyone about it. And you know, when it comes to queens, I'm the expert. I remember when I was your age, I..."

"Have buried nine wives?" Mistoffelees said. A sudden mischievous, kittenish smile rose on his lips.

Tugger slapped the back of Mistoffelees's head, but very gently.

"You really are a little devil! The Everlasting Cat knows where you got such a mouth!" the two of them laughed.

"Mistoffelees!" Victoria called gently the moment Juliet opened the door of her box and let her out onto the soft, carpeted floor.

"There you go, sweetheart," Juliet said, putting the cage away, "how are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty?"

Victoria wished that she could tell her that she was fine, and that she wanted to see Mistoffelees. But all she could do was meow.

"Well, I just put some food in your dish, plus some fresh good water," said Juliet, picking up her purse on the side, "you know what? Now that I've dropped you off, I gotta go back out. We need extra things for this extra kitty, don't we?"

Victoria stared at her with her innocent eyes.

Juliet looked at the clock on the wall. "Good, not too late yet. I'll try to be back early, ok? I gotta get some grocery on the way, too. Lestat is around somewhere, and you two behave!"

She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Victoria's forehead, then headed out the door. Victoria heard the sound of a click, followed by footsteps echoing out.

"Mistoffelees?" Victoria called as she slowly ambled around. She had yet to really explore this big place. Now that Juliet was gone, the entire place seemed as quiet as a big tomb. Even no sound came from her small, padded paws.

"Purr..."

In a sudden, Victoria swung her head around at the sound, and spotted Mistoffelees standing beside her.

"Mistoffelees!" Victoria cried out with joy, "Where did you come out? How come I didn't even see you beside me?"

"Remember that I'm a magical cat?" Mistoffelees smiled.

"Oh, you just showed me another trick!" Victoria cried. Her paws gently poked Mistoffelees's black arms.

"Anyway, how was the vet's?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, thank everything that I didn't need shots," said Victoria, "they checked my ears and shone this light into my eyes and my mouth, and that was quite annoying. And the human clipped my claws, too." She raised a paw, showing her short nails.

"Well, all humans like to do that," said Mistoffelees, "they don't like it when we scratch. But anyway, it wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I guess so," said Victoria, "oh, and Juliet just went out again."

"Probably out shopping, as what humans love to do all the time," said Mistoffelees, "come on, now that you're back, we can go!"

"Go where?" Victoria asked.

"To the junkyard, of course!" said Mistoffelees, "remember you'd promised to let me show you the junkyard?"

"Oh!" Victoria said, smiling, "well, of course! Let's go then!"

"The others will be there, too," said Mistoffelees.

"The others?" Victoria asked, "You mean the ones whom I met last night? Oh, no, I've forgotten their names already!"

"Well, it's ok," said Mistoffelees, "everyone will introduce themselves again. And not just the friends whom you met last night. There'll be a lot more."

"A lot more?" Victoria asked.

"I think Munkustrap has gotten most, if not all, of the tribe to gather today," said Mistoffelees, "Old Deuteronomy is definitely going to be there, and he's our beloved leader. You'll love him!"

"Oh," Victoria slowly nodded her head, and followed Mistoffelees as he started heading for the cat flap.

"Will they... will they welcome me?" Victoria asked edgily, and Mistoffelees turned around and put a paw on top of hers.

"Of course they will! We welcome everyone, except..." Mistoffelees suddenly swallowed back his sentence and flinched.

"Except... except what?" Victoria asked, her eyes growing more tense.

"Um, never mind. You'll know later. Let's go now!" Mistoffelees recovered his composure and nodded at Victoria. Victoria decided not to ask more questions as she followed Mistoffelees out the house.

"Here they come!" someone called the moment Mistoffelees and Victoria reached the entrance of the junkyard. Victoria glanced around her, rather amused by the piles and piles of junk and rubbish here and there, old furniture lying crooked everywhere, and old cars without tires and windows rusting. There were cats coming out of almost everywhere, and a few tom kittens were noisily running here and there. She spotted Jellylorum, the mother queen whom she had met the night before along with her kitten, and when she looked up, she saw the black, leopard-dotted tom with that huge golden brown mane, which she had also met the night before but had forgotten his name, leaning on an old pipe and was surrounded by a group of laughing and shrieking kitten queens and he apparently didn't appear to mind them much, and that scarlet queen who was also with him the night before was standing aside, looking and smirking at the squeaking kittens who hovered about his legs. Straight ahead of her on a giant tire sat a big old cat, with long, gray fur and an aura of wisdom showing clearly on his calm expression. The tabby whom she remembered as Munkustrap was standing next to the old cat and beside here stood the queen whom she remembered was called Demeter.

"There goes Tugger and his usual fan club," Mistoffelees looked toward Tugger's, who was obviously rather enjoying all the female attentions. "As usual."

"Fan club?" Victoria stared at Tugger and the kittens who surrounded him, but before Mistoffelees could again say anything, they heard a deep voice coming toward them from straight ahead.

"Welcome, welcome, my child," the old gray cat walked down from the tire and up to Victoria, and took her paws into his. "You must be little Victoria. Munkustrap has told me all about you, and I'm delighted to meet you. Welcome to our tribe, to our big family! I welcome you with all my heart, my child."

Victoria looked up at the old cat's kind, serene, grandfather-like face; her heart was filled with warmth and gratitude. She rubbed her face against the old cat's paws, and the old cat gently patted her head.

"I am Old Deuteronomy, the leader of the great Jellicle Tribe," the old cat spoke again, "everyone of you here is like my child, and we are always together like a big family. Now, for those of us who are here," Old Deuteronomy turned to the cats behind him, "this is Victoria, and at this moment, I formally announce her acceptance into our Jellicle Tribe. I hope, as a family, we can make her feel welcome and loved."

The cats cheered, and Munkustrap came up from behind Old Deuteronomy.

"You will get to know and learn all about everyone of us as time goes," Munkustrap said, "but for now, the most important would be for you to know who we all are. And I'm sure you now already know that I am Munkustrap, the eldest son of Old Deuteronomy and the protector of the tribe."

Victoria looked at Munkustrap and nodded.

"And I'm sure you remember Demeter," Munkustrap signaled for Demeter to come.

Victoria again nodded. Mistoffelees was still standing beside her, smiling at her with encouragement in his eyes.

"Tugger over there you've already met, and Bombalurina," Munkustrap pointed.

"What's his name again?" Victoria asked Mistoffelees in a whisper.

"Rum Tum Tugger," Mistoffelees whispered back, "or just Tugger would be fine."

"And hers?" Victoria eyed the red queen, "Bombarina?"

"Bombalurina," Mistoffelees annunciated slowly.

"You might not have met my brother, Alonzo," Munkustrap pointed to a cat, mostly white with pieces of black here and there, who was sitting on a cardboard box and was waving at her. Beside him was a creamy brown, shorthaired Siamese queen, with very smooth, slender body, small brown ears, and bright green eyes.

"That's his mate, Cassandra, and way back there is her sister, Exotica," Munkustrap indicated and smiled. Alonzo nodded at Victoria, and both Cassandra and Exotica gave her a friendly wave.

"Hey, I'm sure you remember me!" Victoria saw that white and striped kitten whom she had met last night, running over with a few other kittens.

"Yes, Etcetera," Victoria smiled.

"Ha, I knew you'd remember!" Etcetera smiled, and turned to the kittens behind her. "These are all my friends. These two are my cousins, Electra and Jemima. They're my Aunt Jenny's kittens. This here is Pouncival, and this is his brother, Tumblebrutus. They're exactly what they're names tell you, one likes to pounce, and one likes to tumble!" Etcetera said with a loud giggle, and Victoria giggled with her as she saw the two kitten toms squeezing their noses and sticking their tongues out at her from behind her back.

Victoria nodded shyly at the group of kittens who were all smiling at her, and Jemima came over to rub her head on her paw.

"Welcome to the tribe, Victoria," Jemima smiled.

"Thank you," said Victoria.

An orange striped Calico queen walked over, with an orange tabby tom beside her.

"I'm Jennyanydots, in case you didn't know from Etcetera already. You can call me Jenny if you'd like," the ginger queen smiled, "and this is my mate, Skimbleshanks the railway cat, but we all call him Skimble. And you've already met my two troublesome daughters here." She pointed at Jemima and Electra.

Victoria rubbed her paws against Jennyanydots's, and then Skimble's.

"If ya need something, girl, feel free to ask Skimble. Skimble wouldn't let anything go wrong," Skimble patted Victoria's head and said in an accent that Victoria's never heard before, but was rather intrigued by. Victoria rubbed her head against his paw and smiled at him sweetly.

Old Deuteronomy led Victoria over to where the rest of the cats were, and Victoria blushed, as she was not quite used to everybody's eyes on her.

Two brown, black, and white mixed cats, who looked identical with each other, slowly crawled toward her. Their movements seemed in unison also.

"This is our mystical twins, Coricopat and Tantomile," Old Deuteronomy introduced, and the twins moved over to touch Victoria's white paws, one taking each.

"Welcome to our tribe. We hope you feel comfortable," the two said simultaneously, in a voice that was calm and deep. Victoria smiled at them as well.

"The twins are the telepaths of the tribe," Mistoffelees whispered in her ears. "They are magical as well, though different from me. But they also have a great deal of power in them."

"I know you still remember me, dearie," Jellylorum came up and smiled. Etcetera immediately cuddled to her mother.

Victoria nodded and rubbed her head against Jellylorum's paws.

"Well, you'll have to meet my mate Asparagus and his brother Admetus later when they come back from vacation with their family," said Jellylorum, and just as she was finishing, a loud bang was heard from behind, and everyone almost swung their heads around all at the same time.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, we're a notorious couple o' cats!" At the sound, Victoria spotted two orange and black striped tiger cats, who also looked almost the same with each other, flipping and skipping toward them. The tom was slightly taller than the queen, who was rather pretty, with slightly lighter colors, and wore what looked like a pearl necklace on her slim neck.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, otherwise known as knock-about clowns, quick-change comedians, tightrope walkers, and acrobats. And to be more specific, cat burglars and troublemakers!" Mistoffelees said in a low voice to Victoria, who couldn't help giggling at the pair hopping around.

"Hey, new friend!" the two tiger cats skipped toward Victoria and called out at the same time, speaking an accent sounding even more strange than Skimble's. "Nice to meet ya, and a big welcome to ya from the both of us, too!"

"I'm Mungojerrie, or you can just call me Mungo or Jerrie. Either way works. This here is my little sister, Rumpleteazer, or just Rumple or Teazer!" the tom called Mungojerrie said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you," said Victoria.

"You're gonna have a lotta fun with us," Rumpleteazer said, giving Victoria a smile wider than that of a Cheshire Cat. "We'll show you all of our most useful tricks, including how to sneak around without humans seeing, how to get humans to throw you food from their dinner tables, and how to avenge on whoever picks on you!"

"Don't you ever start teaching her how to steal!" Jennyanydots said loudly, and the rest of the cats all laughed.

"Well, too bad you won't meet Plato today also," said Tumblebrutus, the oldest tom kitten with a cute patch of brown fur over his right eye. "His humans put him in a daycare while they're out. He's the most fun fellow to be around!"

"Oh, now I'm not the most fun to be around anymore?" Pouncival pouted.

"Ok, you're the second most fun," Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes.

"And, Tugger has told me, that Victoria is officially staying with your family, Misto?" Munkustrap asked. All the cats carried on a look of surprise on their faces.

"Yep!" Mistoffelees replied excitedly, "she's the new member of my family now!"

"Thank the Everlasting Cat that you've found a good family already," Jellylorum embraced Victoria, "a poor dear like you needs a good family to take care of you more than anyone else!"

"Wow, that was fast!" Bombalurina stepped out, "how often do we hear humans who'd take in an outsider cat right away? You're lucky, girl!"

"Well, Mistoffelees's human is different," Victoria said, "she was so nice to me the moment she saw me, and I liked her the moment I met her. Mistoffelees has told me how much she loves cats, and I'm glad to have found a human like her."

"Huh, that's comforting," Bombalurina looked at her perfectly shaped claws and played with her thin fingers. "I remember when Demeter and I first came; it really took a struggle to find us a place to stay."

"You are, I believe, about twelve years of old human age, my dear child?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

Victoria nodded.

"The Jellicle Ball is coming soon, and I'm sure you will be able to attend?" Old Deuteronomy gave her a warm smile.

Victoria again nodded. "Mistoffelees said I'm old enough."

"And we are still not," Electra pouted, glancing at Jemima.

"You will, darling, in just a few years," Jennyanydots stroked behind Electra's ears.

"All of us welcome you with all our hearts, Victoria," Old Deuteronomy said, "you are now one of us, and I'm sure, that any of us is willing to help you whenever you need. If there is something that troubles you, never be afraid to speak up."

"There... there is something," Victoria said, trembling a bit.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked.

"Well, last night, when... when I was still in the garbage pile, just before I was found by Munkustrap and the others, I saw a... a big cat in the shadows, with hair standing on ends all over him and he looked so... so ferocious and scary! He really scared me so much that I thought he was going to kill someone!" Victoria said, and all the cats' expressions suddenly turned tight.

"Macavity..." Demeter gasped. Munkustrap immediately took her paw into his. At the sound of that, even all the frolicking kittens quieted down and grew serious.

"So I guess it wasn't all a dream after all," Bombalurina eyed her sister and muttered at the side, "Maybe she did indeed hear something."

"That dirty scumbag of a cat..." Tugger said under his breath.

"Oh, dear, for the sake of the Everlasting Cat! I'm more than grateful that we found you then!" Jellylorum took Victoria's paws into hers.

"That means that last night, while we were out, Macavity had been around?" Mistoffelees said with disbelief, "how could we not have seen him? He couldn't have been that far away from us if Victoria saw him just before!"

"We would have caught that piece of filth already if he'd let us see him!" Alonzo said on the side, and Cassandra gritted her teeth.

"What? Macavity? Who's Macavity?" Victoria looked around; feeling bewildered at what everyone was talking about.

"Listen, Victoria," Demeter said; her expression was filled with fear. "You don't ever go near that garbage pile again, you hear? And if you happen to see that cat again, which I truly hope you don't, come and tell us right away!"

"Thank the Everlasting Cat that he had not seen her while she saw him," Skimble said, "I can't imagine what would've happened otherwise."

"What is Macavity?" Victoria asked, still perplexed.

"A mystery cat who's called the Hidden Paw," Bombalurina explained, her eyes growing dark along with her tone. "He's the master criminal all around, and we call him the Napoleon of Crime. He's broken every human law, and he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity!"

"There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity," Demeter followed, "and whenever a crime's discovered, then Macavity's not there. We all hate him to death but we're all afraid of him, yet there's no way we can catch him. Even the Pollicles avoid him when they see him!"

Victoria backed off two steps; her paws began to shiver, and a terrifying expression dominated her young white face.

Old Deuteronomy took the horrified kitten into his wide arms.

"Let's not say these things to frighten her now," he said, "we'll wish for the best that nothing will happen. But we shall all keep our eyes open!"

Munkustrap and Alonzo both nodded simultaneously.

"That Macavity really sounds scary!" Victoria said when she went back into the house with Mistoffelees. They've stayed out for an awful long time, and by the time they were in the house it was already dark out.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't have let you know this so early and got you scared so quick, but it's true. We all hate him, and we're all afraid of him. And you, like all of us, need to learn how to hide from him," said Mistoffelees, shaking his head.

"Will he come and get us?" Victoria asked.

"I certainly hope not," said Mistoffelees, "but nobody ever knows what he'll do. According to Munkustrap and Tugger, he's shown up at the junkyard more than once, and they couldn't defeat him no matter how hard they fought with him. I don't think any Jellicle knows what he wants."

Victoria swallowed twice and her eyes grew larger and larger. She could feel her heart pounding fast against her chest.

"But hey, don't worry too much either," said Mistoffelees, "I'm here to protect you!"

"You are?" Victoria couldn't help smiling again.

"Of course!" said Mistoffelees, "and Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Tugger, they're all here to protect all of us!"

Victoria loosened up a little, and gently leaped up onto the windowsill. Another night has come, and a bright half moon was rising into the dark sky, and this night, with millions of stars all around. She looked outside at the silent neighborhood; the wind blowing through the tree branches and making them wave to and fro. She suddenly sunk into deep thoughts.

"And besides, when we're home, he'll not even dare to come close, because Juliet will be here to protect us," said Mistoffelees, jumping up to sit beside her.

"There you are, you two!" they heard a call coming from behind and turned around, as the room was suddenly filled with light with a click. Juliet was walking in, holding two stuffed animals in her hands.

"Phoebe, look what I got you!" she tossed the stuffed animals toward Victoria, and she jumped to catch them. One was a big green catnip mouse, and the other was a stuffed white bunny.

"There we go, tweet. Like them?" Juliet smiled as she looked at Victoria sniffing them, and then started batting them with her paws and purring with delight.

"And don't be jealous, Lestat," said Juliet, "You've got more toys to probably fill dad's entire SUV. And please don't hesitate to share."

Mistoffelees gently licked Juliet's hand, and Juliet began throwing the toys up and down to play with them both.

"Got you two some more kitty food, too," said Juliet, "two cats are gonna need twice as much as before, right? Not counting that Lestat eats like a piggy sometimes."

Victoria had to press her lips together to prevent herself from laughing, while Mistoffelees stared at Juliet looking a bit offended.

"But no matter how much you eat, you don't seem to grow much, baby," Juliet sighed as he stroked Mistoffelees's back. "Well, maybe you're just one of those small cats who stop growing too quickly."

Mistoffelees shook his head at that comment. He knew that he really was small, probably small even for his young age. He was now already fifteen of human age, and Tugger could still carry him on his back with no difficulty. He thought about the jokes that the adults often made, that he was kind of too small to be a magician and to make the others afraid of his powers. He couldn't help letting out a sigh.

"Hey, you two should go to sleep pretty soon, you know," said Juliet as she lovingly scratched behind the two cats' ears, and Victoria gently nuzzled Juliet's hand. "And you, Phoebe, has Lestat gotten you to run around with him all day long?"

Mistoffelees squeezed his nose, and Victoria made a face.

"Well, naughty little creatures, come up when you feel like it then," Juliet yawned, "anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed now, ok?"

When Juliet left the room, Victoria slowly turned her head to Mistoffelees. Her beautiful deep blue eyes seemed as if they could stare into his heart.

"Is there something bothering you?" Mistoffelees asked; feeling concerned at Victoria's sudden change of disposition.

Victoria let out a small sigh, and again turned her head back to the window.

"I've never been treated this nicely before," she said.

"Well, you deserve it," Mistoffelees smiled, "besides, Juliet's kind to everyone."

Victoria slowly raised her head to the sky. "I always wonder what's up there," she muttered softly.

"The Jellicle Moon, and the Heaviside Layer," said Mistoffelees, and Victoria looked at him again.

"Look at those stars, how bright they all are! I wonder where they come from," she uttered again.

"Tugger has once told me that those stars might have something to do with my magic," said Mistoffelees.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Well, Tugger loves to fantasize and exaggerate more than any other cat I know," Mistoffelees shrugged, "but I still can't help wondering if there are some truths to it."

"There probably is, Mistoffelees," Victoria said, her voice sweet and gentle as usual.

"I wouldn't know," Mistoffelees sighed, "I wish someone could tell me something about my past."

"I wish so, too," said Victoria, "at least something about my parents."

"But hey, I haven't lied to you, have I? Everyone in our tribe is so nice!" Mistoffelees said, wanting to change the subject.

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, I'm really, really lucky to have found friends like you guys. You're right. This tribe is just like a family!"

"You know, I probably will be chosen for the mating dance at the upcoming Jellicle Ball," Mistoffelees mumbled, "I'm old enough now, and they've been talking about me a lot, since the ball is coming up."

"Mating Dance?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Every year at the Jellicle Ball, a young tom of age will be chosen to bring a young queen to young adulthood, and I'm afraid I will probably be chosen for this next one since I'm now of age."

"What... what do you mean?" Victoria asked, still slightly confused.

"Well," Mistoffelees's white cheeks turned a shade a pink, "uh, you know, a young tom will be chosen to mate with a young queen, and bring her out of kittenhood. And that's what the mating dance is for."

"Mate?" Victoria asked, more amused.

"Yep," Mistoffelees said, "it's the Jellicle tradition. Every Jellicle Ball, a young kitten queen will grow up."

"Does everyone have to mate?" Victoria asked, noticing the pink on Mistoffelees's cheeks turning red.

"Um, I... I suppose so," he stammered a bit, "a queen kitten needs to mate with a young tom to grow up, you know..."

"Does that mean I'll have to do it, too?" Victoria almost cried out.

"Um, uh... I... I'm afraid so," said Mistoffelees, feeling his cheeks burning. "But you still have at least two years, so don't worry about it now."

"Whom will I have to do it with?" Victoria asked, panicking a bit.

"I don't know," said Mistoffelees, fighting to contain his cool. "You'll have to wait and see whom Old Deuteronomy chooses."

"Old Deuteronomy chooses who will... with me?" Victoria cried.

"Uh, yes, a young tom who's closest to your age and who hasn't mated before, of course," said Mistoffelees, turning his head away and had to wipe his burning face to try to cool it down.

"And who will you do... it with?" Victoria asked; her eyes opened wide.

"Well, I don't know," said Mistoffelees, feeling the great urge to get away now. "I'll... I'll have to wait and see whom I'll be chosen to... oh Victoria, can we please talk about something else now?"

"I... suppose, sorry, I..." Mistoffelees noticed that her snow-white cheeks now looked like a pair of ripe apples.

Mistoffelees tried to shield his embarrassment with a big yawn.

"Are you tired?" Victoria asked.

"A little," the yawning had made Mistoffelees more tired than he thought.

"Go to sleep then," Victoria said, looking up again at the stars.

"What about you?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I want to look at the stars a little longer," said Victoria.

"I'll stay and watch them with you then," said Mistoffelees.

The two of them sat silent for a while, gazing up into the sky.

"Um, Mistoffelees?" came a call that broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm just wondering, who named you Mistoffelees?"

"Well, you got me," Mistoffelees said lowly, "I wish someone could have an answer as much as you do. All I know is that, ever since I could remember, I've been called by this name. I don't know who gave it to me, but, I have seen a book called 'Faust' by this German author, Goethe or something, and in the book, there's this character called Mephistopheles, and I can somewhat see a connection between that name and mine."

"Mephistopheles, Mistoffelees..." Victoria repeated the two over and over several times. "Yes! I do see some sort of similarity! They sound very much alike! So you think that your name came from that? And who is this Mephistopheles by the way?"

"In the book, it's the name of the Devil," Mistoffelees replied.

"The Devil?" Victoria cried, "who on earth would name you after the Devil? The Devil is wicked, isn't he? But you're not!"

"Well, I don't think I was given a name that's derived from the name of the Devil because I'm supposed to be evil or something, I think it's because of me being an almost all-black cat and that I'm magical," said Mistoffelees, "and a long time ago in myth, someone like me would be thought to be related to the Devil."

"But why?" Victoria asked, "I... I just can't understand!"

"Well, you see, what I learned from that book is that, in this culture a long time ago, old legends have been that the devil would appear in black and he was believed to reside in black cats. He would come in the shape of a black cat and seduce women in that way to make them become witches and follow his power. And a long time ago, at least in this author's time, I'd guess, magic has long been considered the work of the devil, because no one could explain it and it's not something that happens normally in the real world, and is therefore believed as something evil."

"Oh, my!" Victoria put her paws to her mouth.

"So, I guess my name makes sense now," said Mistoffelees, "but really, I have no idea who named me that. Only the Everlasting Cat might know. Then again, there might be a little truth in it, regarding the way I look. Other than the fact that I'm black, haven't you noticed that my ears, unlike the other Jellicles, with ears that are more sticking out, are kinda turned in a bit, and actually looks a little like horns?"

"But, but you're not the Devil!" Victoria cried, "And you're not evil! Why are you called something like that? And... I like your ears. They're not horns!"

"Oh, of course I'm not the Devil," Mistoffelees had to laugh, "and I like my ears, too, and of course, I know they're not horns. I only said that they look a bit like them, that's all. It might just be a coincidence, who knows? And Mistoffelees is just a name, it's my name and I can't get rid of it now. Besides, when the others call me this, none of them would think about where it actually came from or the origin of that word or whatever. It's just a name for another cat for us, a cat name that's peculiar, like Munkustrap or Rum Tum Tugger or Victoria. And... thank you for liking my ears. It makes me feel even better about myself now."

Victoria was already calm, and when she heard Mistoffelees's last sentence, she couldn't help giving out a wide grin.

"Actually, I quite like Mistoffelees, too," she said, "It's truly a... unique name."

"I have to admit I kind of like it, too," Mistoffelees smiled back. "Besides, ever since my abilities were fully discovered, I think I'm somewhat appreciated more because I'm a magician. A long time ago when I was a kitten, I was actually much ignored because the ones my age thought I was too quiet or too shy and not the too outgoing type like Tugger. And for a long time to the adults, I was always considered the young kitty of the tribe because I was always smaller, even when I was no longer the age to be called a kit. But when all was made known that I'm magical, their opinions about me totally changed. And many of my tricks are very useful to the tribe, such as entertainments for the Jellicle Ball, lights when the power goes out, or occasional weapons when enemies attack."

"Weapons? Enemies?" Victoria tilted her head slightly and asked; her eyes again grew wide.

"Well, sometimes, when our junkyard is invaded by Pollicles or some others that mean harm to us, my lightning bolts will come to use," said Mistoffelees.

"Lightning bolts?" Victoria asked, with her voice filled with astonishment.

"Well, yeah, I can throw lightning bolts, and that is I think, one of my biggest powers," said Mistoffelees, lowering his voice, "but I can't show you right now. Juliet would flip if I burn anything in the house. And she knows nothing of what I can do, and I have no way of telling her because she's a human."

Victoria chuckled. "Wow, I guess you're not merely a magician. You're a very, very powerful one, too!"

"I probably wouldn't say that," said Mistoffelees, "Although I'm the magical Mr. Mistoffelees of the Jellicle Tribe, I'm still only a cat."

"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," Victoria said, and smiled. "I like that very much, you know. It makes you sound so much... what do they say, cooler?"

"Well, to me it doesn't make too much difference," Mistoffelees said, blushing a bit. "I'm still me, no matter what I'm called."

"Hey, can I call you Misto?" Victoria asked, "I heard Tugger and the others call you that, may I, too? I think it sounds very cute."

"Of course, if you'd like," Mistoffelees replied, "it's a nickname that I got stuck with when I was a kitten, and now I can't get rid of either. But to tell the truth, I actually like it when the others call me this sometime."

"Ok," Victoria let out a low giggle, "you'll be Misto, and I'll be Vicki. Does that sound good?"

"No problem with me, Vicki," Mistoffelees giggled with her. Victoria gently leaned on Mistoffelees's side, with her eyes again turned to the stars.

"And Misto," Victoria gently whispered into his ears, "I want to tell you something. You are not small to me!"

Mistoffelees was rather amused by the comment, but smiled at her, for at least she wouldn't be one of those who liked to tease him about his size.

"And I suppose that, no matter how big we can get, we'll always look tiny to the gigantic humans," said Victoria.

The two of them laughed together, turned their heads back to the sky, and listened to the sound of the crickets, as well as the rumblings of the human vehicles outside that occasionally broke the silence of the night.


	5. A new life

**Chapter 3**

**A new life**

Mistoffelees was sitting still on the small coffee table on the porch.

His eyes were staring straight ahead, and they probably have not moved for the last hour. He looked almost as if he's been hypnotized by something, something in the distance that had glued his attention to it with some sort of invisible yet unspeakably powerful force. With his body straight and stiff, and his eyeballs still, he looked more like a black and white statue, or better, a living, breathing statue caught in a trance.

Not far away ahead, sitting on the edge of a small, white marble fountain on the green lawn, was Victoria, contently allowing the sun to shine on her white fur, which has now grown full and smooth, as she listened to the splashing of the water around her and carefully groomed herself. Occasionally she'd stick out a small white paw to catch a water drop or two to play with them, and watch them glisten in the brilliant sunlight until they melt away into the soft fur of her palm. From time to time, she'd look down into the water beneath her, and study her reflection with pensiveness and curiosity. In the time of merely a few months, she looked so different from when she first walked into this yard as could be. Her fur had grown from rough and dry to silky and velvety, and her size, to her, looked as if it had almost increased double. That constantly worried, nervous expression in her now even brighter blue eyes was completely gone, and her face seemed forever adored with the sunshine of happiness, and whatever scary thoughts she had had she tried her best to kick them out, for to her gratefulness, that evil creature named Macavity, whom she's also grown to know more and more about from the other Jellicles and thus feared more and more, never made a sound at anywhere near her. She blinked her eyes and moved her eyes away from the sparkling water, and went back to running her little pink tongue up and down her white, slim arm. She loved brushing herself under the sun, for it made her feel much more comfortable and... beautiful. She had started to learn about and understand beauty, and for the first time, too, she was willing to admit to herself, that she herself could be entitled by that word.

She had no idea that she was being watched, and for how long, and how intensively. At that moment, her naïve mind seemed to be nowhere but on her immaculate white fur, which was growing ever softer with each stroke of her tongue brush. The sound of the birds singing about jingled in her ears, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the harmony. It sounded like Juliet's singing, as she has been doing in her presence often. Though their song seemed much more cheerful and jolly as compared to Juliet's, she enjoyed both much equally. The former could lift her spirits, and the latter soothed her soul. The birds, though she could not understand their words, seemed to be always singing something about life, about nature, and Juliet, on the other hand, she could understand some of her words, but they seemed to be always about memories, hopes, loneliness, and reflection. When the birds sang, they seemed always merry and jolly; but when Juliet sang, sometimes she could detect tears in the corners of her eyes. Once or twice, the melancholy melodies disturbed her so much that she had to leave with Mistoffelees, who later explained to her what it meant.

How she loved her new life and everyone that was in it, and how she grew to love being called Victoria or Vicki by the other cats, and Phoebe by Juliet. And Juliet, who had argued with her father for how many times because of her, only increased her love for her as time went. Although she felt that Juliet's father probably did not welcome her too much, she felt she needed not worry, for he was hardly home in her memory. Juliet was the only human in her life; a human whom she had grown to love, just like Mistoffelees. And when Juliet was in school during the day, she always had Mistoffelees and her other Jellicle friends to talk with her, walk with her, and play with her. She was not at all clueless about the way Mistoffelees treated her, but she was often too coy even to bring it up to herself.

She had to tell herself that she was growing up, and getting to know the world little by little. Other than the Jellicle Tribe, which she had gotten to know well and gotten along with at all times, there seemed to be a big world out there that made her wanted to explore. Listening to the stories, poems, and old folklores that Old Deuteronomy and Gus often told or read to her, and the fairy tales that Skimble liked to tell and act out, all those stories that they all believed had happened sometime in their lifetimes, she had grown to know all kinds of different lives, creatures, and places. Watching Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, she was slowly learning the role of a queen, and getting to know her place. Young and innocent her mind remained, she seemed to be developing every day in front of everyone's eyes, not only her body, but also her heart and soul. She had learned to quiet her mind and meditate on her third name, and learned to discover that hidden inner self, which Mistoffelees had often talked to her about.

Now that she was all by herself, at least she thought she was, under the warm sunlight, and enjoying the day and all her surroundings, totally oblivious to what she was bringing to Mistoffelees, who still had yet to move an inch.

Demeter slowly walked into the yard from the side entrance.

"Hey, good morning, Misto boy!" she called. Victoria did not hear her, and neither did Mistoffelees.

"Misto, what are you doing here?" Demeter asked, moving closer. She had seen Mistoffelees from the distance, sitting there like a statue, with is tails hanging down the edge of the coffee table like a black icicle with a white tip. She looked toward the direction to which his eyes had been glued on, and saw nothing but the fountain and Victoria on it.

Mistoffelees did not even blink his eyes.

"Misto, hey, are you ok?" Demeter moved a paw back and forth in front of Mistoffelees's face. "Hello, Misto, wake up!"

Mistoffelees suddenly jumped up and let out a gasp.

"Demeter!" he nearly cried out.

"Oh, my, did I scare you?" Demeter put a paw to her chest. "What were you doing? You looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open!"

"Was I?" Mistoffelees scratched his ears.

"What were you looking at that got your full attention to the end?" Demeter asked, and turned to the fountain and the grooming Victoria again.

"Well, I..." Mistoffelees suddenly felt his ears burning, and he lowered his head to hide the redness which he felt was already taking over his entire face.

"Is that it?" Demeter smiled and pointed a paw toward Victoria's direction.

Mistoffelees didn't answer.

Demeter sighed, and sat down next to the young black and white tuxedo.

"It's so good to see how well she's coming along," she said, smiling. "That little thing is getting prettier and prettier everyday."

Mistoffelees again fixed his eyes on the small white cat, and remained silent.

"I can remember when I was her age," Demeter's face grew thoughtful and musing. "How I loved the world around me, and how I used to spend days dreaming, beautifying myself just like she likes to do. That was no more than only a few years ago, and I can still remember it clearly."

Mistoffelees glanced at Demeter.

"She's very different though," said Demeter, "she has the aura of shyness and calm that I never had when I was her age. She's been in the tribe for so long now, but she still remains a mystery to almost every Jellicle. But I also can't help noticing, how some of the young toms are already paying close attention to her."

At that last comment, Mistoffelees's head perked up as if he had heard something totally unbelievably unexpected.

"Paying close attention to her?" he sounded louder than what he had meant to. "Who? When?"

"Oh, well, just Plato, Tumblebrutus, you know," Demeter was a bit surprised by Mistoffelees's reaction.

Mistoffelees's face grew dark.

"Misto," the mature queen noticed the look on the young tom's face. She could already guess what he might be thinking.

"What, Demeter?" Mistoffelees asked, not even looking at her.

"You know what," Demeter replied calmly. "You're not a kitten anymore, I don't have to explain everything word to word, do I?"

"What are you talking about?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Your feelings for her are more than just feelings for a friend, aren't they?" the gentle queen asked carefully.

Mistoffelees swung his head around in a flash to face her; his dark eyes caught a pair of gentle, smiling brown ones.

"Look at her," Demeter sighed, again looking Victoria's way. "She might not even know, how much the entire tribe, young or old, already adores her, and how her mere existence in the junkyard is already adding much more warmth and joy to the tribe. Especially Old Deuteronomy, he treats her as if she was his own granddaughter, and I'm sure she appreciates it. But maybe she doesn't even have the faintest clue, that the Jellicles have all behind her back nicknamed her the White Belle, and are all secretly calling her that when she's not listening. That's what she is now in everybody's heart: a White Belle, an angelic beauty that was perhaps not even created in this world."

"The White Belle," Mistoffelees mumbled, as if slipping back into his trance again. "Yes, that's what she is, a white belle."

"And unlike the other ones," Demeter lowered her voice, "she treats Tugger more like a big brother. She'd admire him and play with him somewhat like the other kittens only when she was in front of them. The poor dear doesn't want to feel singled out, I suppose. And unlike the other little ones, she seems to know that Tugger is only playing, and never serious with anyone except for Bombalurina. While Etcetera and the others shriek the moment they see Tugger, she merely smiles and greets. And if Tugger is not the cat of her dreams, I'd say that someone else is." Demeter gave Mistoffelees a smile, which he seemed to have understood.

"Demeter! Misto!" Mistoffelees's train of thought was totally disrupted by a bell-like voice. He saw Victoria racing toward his and Demeter's direction.

"Hello there, Vicki," Demeter smiled, "are you enjoying this gorgeous day?"

"Yes!" Victoria said merrily, "it's so warm, and I just got my fur spotless clean!"

"Don't you look happy today," Demeter gently nudged Victoria with her paw. "Hey, come on, I've actually come to get you two. Munkustrap and Tugger are waiting for us at the junkyard."

"For what?" Mistoffelees said, trying his best to organize his mind.

"Oh, probably to announce the new couple for the mating dance this year," said Demeter, "you all know that Exotica is already decided as the kitten who will be brought into young queenhood at the upcoming Jellicle Ball, right?"

Mistoffelees and Victoria both nodded

"We'll soon find out who will be chosen as the tom who will bring her to it, I think," said Demeter gently. "And I think most likely it would Mungojerrie."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mistoffelees yawned, and noticed a strange look on Victoria's face. "And next year, it might be his sister's turn.

"Might be yours, too," Demeter said, noticing the young tom blushing.

"Come on, let's get going," she smiled, and led the two younger cats out of the yard.

"Demeter darling!" Munkustrap opened his arms the moment he saw Demeter's appearance at the entrance of the junkyard, and he pulled her into his embrace regardless of the other eyes around.

"Munkustrap," Demeter said, blushing, "there are people watching us. What are you trying to show off?"

"Oh, nothing," Munkustrap smiled, and kissed her cheek gently. "Just that, haven't seen you all night, and really missed you!"

Demeter saw from the corner of her eyes that Tugger was walking over, holding Bombalurina on the waist.

"Morning, sister," Bombalurina smiled, "good way to start a day, huh?"

Demeter pulled away from Munkustrap, trying her best to ignore the four wide eyes of the two younger cats behind her, and gave her sister a smile.

"Say, sister, where have you been all night last night?" Demeter asked almost nonchalantly, but caused the red queen's face to immediately turn into a shade that looked even redder than her coat.

Demeter gently rubbed her head against her sister. "Bombalurina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tugger stepped out. Demeter noticed that his face was no less red than Bombalurina's. "She returned while you were asleep, so there!"

Munkustrap took Demeter's paw and fought hard to stifle a laugh, when he finally noticed Mistoffelees and Victoria.

"Oh, my, sorry, I didn't even see you coming," Munkustrap said apologetically, and gently nuzzled Mistoffelees and Victoria. "Hello, you two!"

"When Demeter's here, the whole world can disappear behind her," said Mistoffelees, and this time, it was Demeter and Munkustrap's turn to turn red.

Victoria put her paw over her mouth so that her giggle wouldn't come out too loud.

"Tugger! Tugger!" all of them turned around to see Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima bouncing over. Bombalurina gave Tugger a "there-we-go-again" look, while the kittens lost no time to curl themselves about his legs.

"Tugger, wanna go play with us after this?"

"Yeah, and sing us that song of yours?"

"And let us dance along?"

Tugger stroked his whiskers complacently and brushed his mane, eyeing Bombalurina in such a mischievous way that the red queen couldn't help throwing him a glare.

The kittens continued to screech around Tugger, and Victoria and Mistoffelees were having a hard time restraining their laughters.

"Old Deuteronomy will be here soon," said Munkustrap.

Demeter walked with the gray tabby to the tire waiting for Old Deuteronomy, while Tugger joked uncaringly with his fan club, with Bombalurina supervising on the side, as usual. Mistoffelees and Victoria quietly walked away.

"Yo, Vicki, Misto!" the two heard a loud call from the behind and saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer skipping toward them.

"How are you guys doing?" Victoria waved.

"Can't be better!" Rumpleteazer said cheerfully, "we gotta a little something that we're happy to share!"

"What? You guys went jewelry shopping again?" Mistoffelees asked with sarcasm.

"Actually, we went grocery shopping from our human's refrigerator!" Mungojerrie winked, and swung a bag onto the ground from behind him. "Go on, grab what you want! We'll ask the others when you two are done?"

"Why we first?" Mistoffelees asked, "no one else wants them, right?"

"Uh, not necessarily," said Rumpleteazer, "but you two are our best friends, aren't you? So we thought you'd like a treat first."

Mistoffelees and Victoria simultaneously looked at each other, and in unison burst out with giggles.

"Now, is there something that you want us to do?" Victoria asked.

"Na, just feel like being generous today, that's all," Mungojerrie said and opened the bag. "See? You can find a lotta stuff that you might like!"

Victoria sniffed the inside of the bag, and took out a small piece of chicken pot pie with her teeth. Mistoffelees took out a piece of dark chocolate.

"All right, thank you, by the way," said Mistoffelees, nibbling on the chocolate.

"Hey, this tastes really good," said Victoria as she licked the pie.

"We're gonna get some more guests, so, see ya two later!" the duo disappeared as fast as they had appeared.

"Sometimes I really wonder about those two," said Mistoffelees.

After the junkyard meeting, Victoria climbed onto the top of an old oven where she could enjoy a good sunning, and decided to take a short snooze to get her mind off of things for the moment. Not far from her, Tugger was as usual, playing cool with his fan club, which she did not want to participate in at the moment. She felt she wanted a short moment of peace, regardless of Etcetera's high screech's not far away.

The announcement had been made, that Mungojerrie and Exotica would be the couple chosen at the mating dance this year. Though looking forward to her first Jellicle Ball, which everyone was as excited about as she was, Victoria still couldn't help feeling a bit awkward. She has long been enthralled by the stories about the past Jellicle Balls that the other Jellicles have told her, and about to experience something that seemed so exciting was definitely something new to the young kitten. But the continuing picturing of the "mating dance" just made her plain nervous. She wondered if she herself should join that dance with the others, or was she really too young for something like that. And next year, it would be Mistoffelees's turn? And with Rumpleteazer? She had to close her eyes and shake her head a few times.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a familiar voice distracted her muse.

"Oh, nothing, just lying around," Victoria opened her eyes and stretched, and saw Munkustrap and Demeter walking over. "The sun is good."

"Looking forward to the ball?" Munkustrap asked.

"Actually, yes," said Victoria, "though I don't even know what it's gonna be like yet."

"You'd love it, like I've said many times," Demeter smiled, "you just gotta loosen up a bit and have some fun. That's also a small part of the reason why we have the ball, so that we can have all the fun we can in a year!"

"Do we need to go with dates, like humans do?" Victoria asked, remembering what Juliet had told her a while ago about this ball called "prom" that she went to when she was in high school.

"Well, you could if you want to," said Munkustrap, "what, you have someone in mind or something?"

"No, of course not!" Victoria said abruptly, avoiding Munkustrap's eyes. Munkustrap and Demeter looked toward the direction where Mistoffelees was talking with Skimble, and gave each other a small nod.

"Oh, really?" Demeter grinned, "well, have you noticed the way that Misto was looking at you while you were sitting on that fountain? You sure you're not taking that into consideration?"

"Huh?" Victoria stared at Demeter.

"He looked as if he's been put into a trance," said Demeter.

"A trance?" Victoria asked, "what are you talking about? A trance by whom?"

"By what he was looking at, of course," Demeter glanced at Munkustrap and smiled. "Are you really not getting it, or are you just playing with me here?"

"What he was looking at..." Victoria mumbled, and suddenly perked her head toward the direction of Mistoffelees.

"Do you get it now?" Demeter asked; her tone remained gentle.

"I... I'm still a bit confused," said Victoria, "he was looking at me?"

"Well, there was no one else around that I saw, dear," said Demeter.

"Why me?" Victoria asked, "I wasn't doing anything, was I?"

"Oh, of course not," said Demeter, "but he doesn't have to look at you because you were doing something."

Victoria blinked her big eyes.

"I think you know what we're trying to say, Vicki," Demeter smiled, "you've lived in the same house with Misto for months now, and haven't you felt anything at all?"

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, looking from Demeter to Munkustrap.

"What I mean is that, it's possible that he's starting to like you more than just a friend," Demeter said gently.

Victoria looked as if she'd been banged right on the top of her head.

"Vicki," said Demeter, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about it, and nothing worth hiding about. This is too common for growing up. Maybe you might not even have realized yourself, but dear, I was once your age, too, and I understand how these things go. You might not want to admit it, but you can't prevent it from eventually divulging itself. No matter how shy or stubborn you can be, when the time comes, none of us can escape it."

"I've watched over Misto since he was a kitten, I know him too well," said Munkustrap, "he's not someone who'll easily look at any queen, and I know, that the queen that would win his attention would have to be someone that's very special. And you, Vicki, are in every way special."

Victoria looked at the two who have long become her big brother and big sister, not knowing what to say. She knew what they were saying was not false, and she somewhat felt that they had looked into her mind even before she herself did. Was it true, that she and him were really falling for each other, yet neither knew it or willing to admit it? She lowered her head and swallowed hard.

"He needs someone to truly love him, and somehow I feel, that us and his human are never enough," Munkustrap sighed, "the poor kitten came as an orphan, never knowing what a family really feels like, and because of his shy and quiet nature, he often isolated himself from the others his age. The young queens spend all their time flocking around Tugger, and he'd only stand and watch. Tugger doesn't want him to feel that way, but no one can help it. What he really needs, is a true companion of his own."

"And trust me, Vicki, Misto has never been so close to any young queen as he has been to you," said Demeter, "Munkustrap and I can be sure about this. And you can ask Tugger, too, and he feels the same way."

Victoria stared at Mistoffelees from the distance, and closed her eyes for a moment. She recalled all the time that Mistoffelees has been with her, taking her here and there and talking with her, and most of all, the way he looked at her that was so different. She recalled that night when they first met, how sympathetic he was to her and how he looked at her when she was shivering in that garbage pile. A shroud of mist suddenly came over her eyes.

"I... have been wondering about something," Victoria said, looking away. "I didn't want to ask him, but maybe I can ask you?"

"Of course," said Munkustrap, "what is it?"

Victoria took a deep breath. "If he has no parents, how come he knows his uncle?"

"Well," Munkustrap smiled, "this is actually no big secret. When he was first found and brought into the tribe, Old Deuteronomy had felt his relation with Bustopher Jones, the gentletom of St. James Street and a great friend of ours. Although Old Deuteronomy never disclosed anything that he might have felt about Mistoffelees's past and possible parents, we trust his sense of what the Everlasting Cat had told him about Mistoffelees having at least one relative that we know of. Bustopher had long lost contact with all his siblings, but he knew he had had several brothers and sisters, and therefore wasn't surprised when Mistoffelees was brought before him as his nephew, though he had no way of knowing he was the offspring of which of his siblings. But what surprised us was Misto's magical powers. Bustopher told us that in his memory, though it was too long ago, none of his family members had exposed any abilities in magic, and he himself was shocked at what Misto can do as Misto grew up. And this is actually what puzzles us the most, too, for none of the cats we know of have had any relatives who might have had connections with magic."

Victoria slowly nodded, slightly perplexed by the story.

"How was he found?" she asked.

"Well, Tugger and I found him on the side of the road when he was barely a couple of weeks old," said Munkustrap, "and we brought him into the tribe and he's since been one of us. When the mystical twins came to the tribe, they helped with discovering his powers and had participated in his training. Old Deuteronomy had foreseen the moment he laid eyes on the kitten, what he would become when he grows up, and he was right," said Munkustrap.

"Exactly how powerful is he?" Victoria asked, taking advantage of the time. "He seems never so willing to show me his powers."

"Well, that's part of Misto," Munkustrap smiled, well Demeter looked to see that Mistoffelees wasn't listening. "He doesn't like to show off his powers, though when he was a kitten, he loved to play with his magic just for fun, until when he realized that using too much at once can make him really tired shortly. But the thing is, he didn't want to be singled out as different from the rest of the Jellicles. He wanted to fit in as a normal cat, though everyone knew that he is not normal. Because before he discovered his magic, he was ignored a lot of the times because of his introverted personality, and he was afraid that he'd be even more excluded after discovering that he really is different from everyone else. But things turned out quite the contrary. The Jellicles value him and love him more than ever after his magical powers was made known, and the young Jellicles all admire him for what he can do. You want to know how powerful he can get? When he has enough strength in him, he can throw things in the air with his mind as hard as we can with our paws, and he can set something on fire with a mere thought. The strongest lightning bolts that he throws can fry a Pollicle into cinders in seconds."

"Goodness!" Victoria gasped, putting her paws to her mouth.

"That's when we always need him when we're in danger of any invasion," Demeter smiled, "and whenever we have parties for the young kittens, we'd ask him for the presents. He can make anything appear out of nowhere."

"Who named him?" Victoria asked, "why does he have a name that is so closely associated with the Devil?"

"Well, unfortunately I can't answer this. When we first brought him to Old Deuteronomy, he said that his name was Mistoffelees. He didn't tell us how he knew it, but we've been calling him by this name ever since. Where or when he got this name, Old Deuteronomy might know, but hasn't disclosed to anyone yet," Munkustrap replied.

"And, the mystical twins!" Victoria said, "they're magic, too, are they? How are they different from Misto?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't call Coricopat and Tantomile magical," said Munkustrap, "what they are totally different abilities. What they have are telepathy, fortune telling, and healing powers. They can predict the futures of the Jellicles, and they can even see and talk to spirits. They can see in the dark better than all of us can, and like Misto, they can feel presences even before seeing them. And they, too, can easily and clearly read minds, like Misto can. I'd say that they probably don't possess as many powers as Misto, but the ones that they do have can be equally powerful."

"Misto can read minds, too?" Victoria asked in a tone of surprise, "why, he never told me that!"

"There are probably a lot of things that he hasn't told you yet," said Munkustrap, "Misto is someone who's always filled with surprises. But don't worry. You'll find out more and more as you get to know him longer."

"Hey, what's up?" the trio turned their heads and saw Tugger, who obviously got bored with the still fanatic fan club, climbing onto the oven to join them.

"We're just having some little talks with Vicki," said Munkustrap, "and what are you doing here? What happened to your fan club?"

"Oh, a bunch of kits, no fun all the time," Tugger stretched and started to brush his mane. "Besides, don't we have to discuss about the ball?"

"We still have some time for that," said Munkustrap, "besides, many of the preparations have already been made."

"Where's Bombalurina?" Demeter asked, skimming the junkyard.

"Off chatting with Cassandra," said Tugger, "or else I wouldn't be here with absolutely nothing to do, would I?"

Munkustrap and Demeter both let out a chuckle.

"And what are you two doing anyway? Giving little Vicki an earful again?" Tugger looked at Victoria and winked.

"Nothing for you to be worried about," said Demeter, "at least we have something to talk about here."

"You're playing mother again, aren't you?" Tugger laughed, "gee, I thought one Jelly and one Jenny would be enough!"

Tugger barely finished his sentence when the entire junkyard was shaken with a loud scream. "YOU ATE MY WHITE MICE FOR LUNCH?!"

"Speaking of the devil," Tugger mumbled, "there she goes again."

All heads turned toward the direction of the closet which Jennyanydots liked to stay in when she was not in her human's house, and saw the ginger queen stumbling out with what looked like an old frying pan in both of her paws and chasing after a fleeing Pouncival. Pouncival, of course, was much faster, and bounced up and down the junk piles with Jennyanydots panting behind him, yet gritting her teeth with rage.

"Why you little demon of a cat! Get your tail over here!" Jennyanydots's high-pitched screech echoed all over the junkyard, with the pan occasionally smacking the ground and the sound of Pouncival's jumping up and down.

Munkustrap and Demeter couldn't control themselves any longer to burst into laughter, with Tugger jumping down to join the fun in teasing Jennyanydots. "Hey, Jenny, your students became the midday snack for someone again?"

Jennyanydots was in no mood to heed Tugger's jokes, and she continued in her attempts of grabbing Pouncival from behind the backs of the Jellicles.

Victoria watched with her mouth wide open, and Mistoffelees and Skimble were also nearly choked with laughter on the side.

"Don't just stand there and laugh! Someone help me catch this little beast?" Jennyanydots said, gasping for breath. But the junkyard only looked from aside and bursting with laughters from every corner.

Victoria jumped off the oven and ran toward Mistoffelees, while Skimble went on his attempts of stopping the dashing and stumbling Jennyanydots.

"Jenny, Jenny, it's ok! Slow down here! We can talk about it..." Skimble called, his Scottish accent thick and heavy.

But Jennyanydots didn't even turn her head from the fleeing Pouncival.

"Misto, what exactly is going on?" she asked.

"Well, apparently, someone just had a couple of Jenny's mice students for lunch, and is about to pay for it," Mistoffelees said, restraining his laughter.

"Oh, my, from what I've heard, I would've thought that Pouncival had learned his lesson," said Victoria, staring at the running Pouncival who was desperate to get rid of Jennyanydots's pursue.

"Apparently not," Mistoffelees chuckled, and watched Pouncival running toward him. With a sudden lift of his right paw, Pouncival went floating in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, what's happening?" The totally unexpected Pouncival wove his arms and legs around like a crab in the midair, with his face carrying an obvious look of panic. "Put me down! Put me down!"

The roar of laughter was even louder in the junkyard. Jennyanydots stopped her steps and nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Gee, lad, you're in time," Skimble stopped and came to Jennyanydots's side. "Any more running, I think I can crush these old bones of mine no problem."

"That... little... little devil of a... a Jellicle... little..." Jennyanydots panted hard, putting her paw on her chest, and slowly walking toward Pouncival, who was screaming and kicking in the air.

"Jenny, you're very welcome," Mistoffelees smiled, glimpsing the elevated Pouncival.

"Than...thanks a lot... I have... to say... Misto. You... really are... very... useful," the old Gumbie Cat said, pressing down her pants, and gave Pouncival's rare end a good few smacks with the pan in her paw. Mistoffelees wove his paw again and Pouncival dropped straight to the ground.

"That outta teach you a good lesson, kid!" Jennyanydots stood akimbo above Pouncival, who was lying face down on the ground. "Next time if I catch you with my mice again, it'll be you becoming their dinner!"

Pouncival raised his head and looked up at Jennyanydots, a silly look appeared on his face. He struggled a little to sit up, patting his red rare end.

"Sorry, Jenny," he said, "I was really, really hungry, that's all."

"Put on that face in front of someone else!" said Jennyanydots as she tossed the pan down, then eyed the spectators around her. "You all think this was a great show? Well, now that you've all had fun, get with your businesses!"

The crowd again scattered, but the laughter was not fading quickly.

"Hey, Jenny, I gotta leave for the train now, I'll see you later tonight, ok?" Skimble called after Jennyanydots who was on her way back to her closet.

"Oh, come back when you feel like it," the Gumbie Cat mumbled, still too angry to care about anything at the moment.

"Wow, was that something!" Victoria said after Jennyanydots strode away.

"Sometimes, fun like this can be rare," said Mistoffelees as he licked his paw.

"And Misto, next time when you wanna let me fly, can you at least tell me first?" Pouncival muttered as he tried to straighten his back. "For the second time you've scared me nearly half to death!"

"You think that was big deal? I was simply helping Jenny out," Mistoffelees smirked, "you haven't had the real adventure yet!"

"And what is that?" Pouncival stood with his arm crossed and stuck out his tongue.

Mistoffelees rose his paw again, and with that movement, the least expecting Pouncival again went up in the air. And with a sudden thrust, Mistoffelees sent the kitten flying across the junkyard and landing into an old bureau, which Mistoffelees had opened with his telekinesis on the way.

Victoria's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"How was that?" Mistoffelees called, and the cats left in the junkyard all looked from one to another with amusement on their faces, yet laughing at the same time.

"Thank you... very much for... the flight..." Pouncival staggered out, and then fell head back onto the ground.

The junkyard was again roaring with laughters.

"You really just did that?" Victoria stared at Mistoffelees.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees smiled, "something that I'm rather proud of, actually."

"All right, that's it, enough games for today!" Munkustrap called as he walked over with Demeter, Tugger, and Bombalurina.

"Oh, come on, we were just starting to enjoy ourselves!" Tumblebrutus hopped over with Etcetera, Jemima, Electra, and Plato.

"Hey, Pounce! Are you all right there?" Jemima called.

"Yeah, never been better," Pouncival muttered, still lying straight on the ground. "Today really is my day! Misto's gonna make me throw up all the things I ate today."

"Well, according to what I know about the way you eat, maybe you can puke out Jenny's mice out alive, that ought to make her really happy!" Tugger said, and another burst of laughter from the kittens, including Mistoffelees and Victoria.

"You really ought to show me all your tricks sometime," Victoria whispered at Mistoffelees's ears. "Or else, sooner or later I'll be scared dead by these tricks of yours that I can never expect when to be aware of."

"At the Jellicle Ball, you'll see them all," Mistoffelees whispered back, and while the other cats were turning around to leave, he quickly placed a kiss on Victoria's cheek.

"I have something that I gotta talk to Tugger about, I'll catch up with you later, ok?" Mistoffelees smiled and said quickly, and before Victoria could react, he was off like a whiff of smoke.

Victoria gently touched the spot on her kiss where Mistoffelees had left the quick kiss, and smiled to herself. Munkustrap and Demeter were right, she thought. She jumped back up onto the old oven, and laid her head on her arms to rest. The sun was now even brighter and warmer above her, and she stretched out her hind legs to fully feel her back soaked in the warm sunlight. She would stay there and wait for him, she thought. There would probably be more things that he would tell her when he came back.

"Everything is so beautiful," Victoria muttered to herself as she looked across the junkyard. Everything was suddenly quiet now.

"...when the time comes, none of us can escape it..." Demeter's words vividly echoed by her ears. Now that nobody was around, she could really quiet down her mind and contemplate on what Munkustrap and Demeter have just said to her. They couldn't be wrong, could they? They were older than her and wiser, and they seemed to more than she could ever think. And the way Mistoffelees looked at her, smiled at her... Victoria closed her eyes and heaved out a sigh.

"How long do I have to wait to find out myself?" she mumbled and laid her head down. For now, what she really wanted was a nap. But what things unexpected would happen when she woke up?


	6. A new love

**Chapter 4**

**A New Love**

Victoria sat alone silently on an old, rusty car on the back of the junkyard.

The bright light pouring down from the full Jellicle Moon surrounded her, making her white coat gleam all over. She gazed up at the beautiful moon, but her mind was elsewhere. Well, that was it, her first Jellicle Ball. She had stayed with her new family and her new tribe for how long she felt she couldn't even count. The big night which had risen her curiosity, then intrigued her, and then amused her, had come and gone, and she seemed couldn't even remember what she's been doing all this time.

She had watched Mistoffelees dance; his slender body moving gracefully under the moonlight and his steps almost as light as a feather. She saw him lifting his half-white hind legs, reaching almost as high as his head, and watched him waving his white right paw in the air like a wing of a bird. She did not go near him much, but found herself as if in a dream when she watched him from a distance. She then saw him near the end, when Tugger sung his song with great enthusiasm and praise in his voice, a song about the magical Mr. Mistoffelees alone, and him descending from a rope that was hanging from nowhere, wearing a shiny outfit that was almost completely black, and lit up and glowed all over. She watched him moving his small steps and jumping nimbly from here to there across the junkyard with the rhythm, spinning swiftly and throwing blue lightning strikes, making fireworks out of cups and hats, and moving things in the air without even touching them, making all the kittens screech and with amazement and the other Jellicles clapped along with the music and his dancing, and blowing her breath away at the same time with his lithe movements and his surprising tricks. He was exactly what he was described in the song: clever, magical, and phenomenal.

Victoria let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't say that she had not enjoyed herself at all. She danced along with the other Jellicles, though not much. But she was singing and laughing, though comparably less than the others, with the Jellicle Moon shining brightly above their heads. She accepted the queen kittens' invitation to join them to hang around Tugger and she went along, though more quietly, with the giggling and squealing fan club just for the fun of it. Sure, Tugger was the queens' tom, but that didn't seem to amaze her as if did the other kittens anymore. He just wanted to play with the others, she knew it, and Bombalurina was watching the entire time like a guard anyway. But all through the ball, when Tugger has been the center of attention, Mistoffelees always seemed to be on the side, being a silent observer and listener. However, it was his, and no one else's company that she felt she wanted and needed all through the night, and Tugger to her was no more than an older playmate.

It was true that her shy nature was somehow in her way of fully exposing herself to the spotlights in front of everyone, but that didn't prevent her from having at least some fun, if not all. However, now, everything was quiet, she suddenly felt something missing inside. The night was probably the most fun night she's ever had in her life, and nothing at all had gone wrong. She got to know all the Jellicles even more, and felt herself had truly become one of them, although she didn't even know how when she was dancing with the music by herself for she was a bit shy to be in front of the big groups all the time, all the kitten toms were staring at her. And she did not know how much the other young toms wanted to be near her and dance with her. But she did not pay too much particular attention to the others who were interested in her. However, all through the ball, she was only looking at one.

How handsome he was while he had changed into his black, shining suit, and how beautiful his entire form! How gorgeous was his dancing, which was a bit kittenish while he hopped agilely through the air, but elegant and refined while he moved on the ground. And how was lovely his voice, which was childlike yet mature at the same time! Although he never talked much, it was obvious that other kitten queens also admired him, and Electra was on the side the entire time, cheering and mimicking his movements. Things did not appear to be changing much between them after Munkustrap and Demeter had talked to her, except that they had now grown into inseparable friends, and Victoria, regardless of her shyness, could no longer deny to herself that that wasn't enough for her. But he was no less shy than she was, and she didn't know what to do anymore than he. Would Munkustrap and Demeter talk to him, too? Victoria again let out a sigh, and lowered her head.

"Vicki!"

As if waking up from a trance, Victoria perked her head up to look at the direction from which the call came from. She saw Mistoffelees coming from behind her, still in his sparkly outfit, the glittering of which shone in her eyes, and he was smiling at her as he walked. Under the moonlight, he looked like a black angel, with his slim figure clearly showing in his black silky outfit, and his small feet moving the smallest steps. Victoria shyly turned her eyes away, so that he wouldn't catch what she was thinking.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Mistoffelees asked, walking up to the car.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to find a quiet place," said Victoria.

Mistoffelees smiled, and nimbly jumped onto the car to sit beside her. Victoria had to turn her head away.

"What a beautiful night," Mistoffelees said dreamily.

"Yeah, the moon is beautiful, and the stars," said Victoria.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Mistoffelees asked.

Victoria nodded. "In fact, I've never been to anything like this before."

"I knew you'd like the Jellicle Ball," Mistoffelees smiled, "it's the best time we'll ever have all year!"

Victoria again nodded.

"But I didn't seem to see you dance that much," said Mistoffelees, "like the others."

"Well, I..." Victoria sighed, not wanting to finish.

"Is there anything wrong?" the astute little magician looked at Victoria.

"No, nothing, it's just..." Victoria sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Vicki, you can tell me," said Mistoffelees gently, "there's something you're holding inside, and I can already sense it. I don't have to read your mind, do I?"

"Hey, don't abuse your powers and get into my mind without my permission," Victoria tried to smile. "It's nothing, really. I'm a bit tired, I guess."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees smiled, but couldn't help watching her closely. "A night like this would make anyone tired."

"Well, that song of yours, it was great. I liked it a lot," Victoria said shyly, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I'm glad so," Mistoffelees smiled, "Tugger wrote it with Bombalurina actually, and well, I decided to go along with them, though I really think that that song is a bit too over praising."

"Oh, I don't think so," Victoria said, "that song is exactly you! Also, I really like your dancing... a lot. You looked great up there." Victoria's lips shook a bit.

"Well, thank you," said Mistoffelees, but not keeping his eyes off of her.

"And your magic... it was... breathtaking. I could hardly believe what I was seeing," said Victoria.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll let you see more later," said Mistoffelees.

"I'd love to," said Victoria, evading his gaze.

"Well, you had fun, didn't you?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yes," Victoria replied.

"All by yourself?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, not really. I was with the other kittens," Victoria said.

"Well, ha, yeah! I saw you and Tugger's fan club," Mistoffelees had to stifle a laugh. "And I guess now the club has just gained a new member."

Victoria noticed the strangeness in Mistoffelees's tone.

"I'm there just because my friends are," said Victoria, "and I had to do something to fit in and somewhat amuse myself. Besides, Tugger is pretty cool to tease, and he appears to enjoy attention, so..."

"Ha, you know, every Jellicle queen, except for the old ones and the ones that are taken of course, all agree that Tugger is hot stuff. Gee, I wish I were that lucky," Mistoffelees sighed.

"I think he's fun to be around, that's all," Victoria whispered, "you don't think I'm... crazy about him just like the others, do you? I mean, he has Bombalurina, isn't that enough? Besides, I think he's old enough to be my father, to tell the truth."

"Well, not that old," Mistoffelees couldn't control it anymore. A burst of laughter slipped out of his lips. What an innocent little thing, he thought. But at the same time, his heart was filled with joy.

"Nobody has invited you to dance?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, Plato and Tumblebrutus did, but I didn't feel like dancing with anybody," Victoria sighed.

"Was it because, you knew that, I was saving the last dance for you?" Mistoffelees said carefully, and gently put a paw on top of Victoria's.

Victoria stared at him suddenly, looking into his eyes. Her expression carried on a look of both excitement and uneasiness. Slowly she moved her eyes away, tried to keep herself calm, and looked away.

"No, I didn't know that," said Victoria, her voice barely above a whisper, "but, I have to confess, I was kind of... hoping that you would."

Mistoffelees smiled. He gently took her paw and led her down the car.

"The last dance will always belong to only the two of us," he smiled, and waved a paw through the air. A soft music suddenly started around them, and Mistoffelees gently slipped an arm around Victoria's small waist.

"I'm not a kitten anymore, you know," he smiled. He gazed passionately at the beautiful little white queen in his arms, not moving his vision a bit, as if afraid that she'd disappear if he closed his eyes for even a second. "So I guess I don't need to hide anything from you much longer."

"I know," said Victoria.

"Maybe next year, I'll be the one chosen in the mating dance with a young queen," said Mistoffelees, turning gently with her.

Victoria turned away from him, but did not speak.

"Hey, maybe two years from now, it'll be your turn," said Mistoffelees, "we're all growing up fast!"

"Misto," Victoria called gently, "let's not talk about these things right now."

"All right, if you say so," Mistoffelees smiled, "what do you want to talk about then?"

Victoria stopped her steps, and for a while, the two of them just stood facing each other, with the Jellicle Moon shining above their heads and veiling them in its luminous silver light, and the soft music still floating in the air.

"You know, I was hoping that you'd come and dance with me," said Mistoffelees, "but you didn't. So I had to save this dance for you when it's over."

Victoria stared at his young, innocent, yet irresistibly handsome face; a tear suddenly fell from her beautiful eyes.

Mistoffelees gently wiped away the tears with his small black paw. The moment his paw touched her face, Victoria put a white paw on top of it. She stared at the little tuxedo in front of her; tears suddenly began to stream down her face like they were coming out of a broken faucet.

"Why are you crying?" Mistoffelees said, trying hard to control himself, but tears were welling up in his eyes at the same time. "Oh, Vicki, please, please don't cry. Your tears make my heart want to break."

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Victoria asked, her voice suddenly sounded just like that little kitten that Mistoffelees saw for the first time in the garbage dump that night.

"Vicki..."

"Misto, tell me the truth. Say it. I want to hear it," her voice was still gentle like flowing water. "I know that, I'm just a silly little kitten, too young for things like... but oh, I feel I can't wait anymore!"

"Vicki," Mistoffelees sighed, pulling her gently into his arms. He could feel her breath on his chest, and feel her body shaking with her low sobs.

"Misto..." Victoria slowly sank herself deeper into Mistoffelees's arms. "No one has ever cared for me this much in my whole life. All this time that I've stayed with you, I've felt something that I thought I'd never feel in my entire life."

Mistoffelees didn't reply. He only gently stroked Victoria's back and rubbed his chin on her head. He heard a soft purr coming out of her.

"Vicki, I love you," he heard himself whisper into her small white ears.

Victoria laid her head on his shoulder and gently touched his chin.

"I can feel it," she smiled, "I've been feeling it for a long time. I knew that I knew it, but I just had to wait for you to say it to me yourself. You have no idea how long I've been waiting."

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, though he rather knew the answer already.

Victoria nodded. "I loved you that first night I was with you."

"So did I," Mistoffelees whispered, "the moment that I saw you in the garbage dump, I felt a feeling that I've never felt before. I wasn't even sure what it was until much later. For a while, you've been a mystery to me, but more and more I just can't control myself to want to look at you more. Everyday under my eyes, you grow ever more beautiful. And when you're dancing, you look like a dove, an angel, a white belle."

"White belle?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees lowered his head and brought his paws to her chin to pull her face closer to his. Softly, he felt her thin little lips touch his. Her purr grew a bit louder, and Mistoffelees heard a purr coming out from his own throat to match up with hers. It was a rather short kiss, more like that belonged to two young teenage puppy lovers rather than two fervent lovers caught in a moment of passion. But it was sweet enough for the both of them, at least for the moment.

"Yes, a white belle," Mistoffelees smiled, "white and beautiful."

Victoria leaned her head against Mistoffelees's chest and stroked his shoulders.

"I am your white belle then," she whispered.

"Mine alone," said Mistoffelees.

"Hey, you need a bath?" Victoria suddenly raised her head, "you look kind of sweaty and dusty from such a crazy night."

"That would be nice," said Mistoffelees, "let me get out of this first to be more comfortable." He snapped his fingers, and instantly, he was turned back to the black and white cat that Victoria was more familiar with.

They walked hand in hand back to the old car that Victoria was sitting on a while ago, and climbed into the back seat. When they settled themselves comfortably, Mistoffelees leaned contently against Victoria, as Victoria gently licked the small white tufts on top of Mistoffelees's ears, those little ears with unusual sensitivities as she's grown to know, as she wrapped her white little arms around him, and listened to his soft whisper of purr in her ears. The tickle of Victoria's little tongue made his ears flinch occasionally, but he only purred on and kept still.

"I'm tired now," she said after a while.

"Go to sleep then," said Mistoffelees, as he gently stroked her face.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Watch you," Mistoffelees smiled, and gently pulled Victoria into his arms and started licking her white ears, and listened to the purr coming out of her that sounded like the low sound of a lullaby.

"Sing me something to make me fall asleep," he heard a sleepy voice by his ears, followed by a yawn.

"Um, what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything, anything you like," Victoria said, slowly closing her eyes.

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up, enter in..." Mistoffelees gently began, his soft, lovely voice flowing through the air, making Victoria feel as if she was melting into a cushion of marshmallows. Mistoffelees looked at the small white queen in his arms, who was now slowly sinking into a deep sleep. Gently he laid her down; her eyes were all closed. He quietly lied down beside her, and slipped his arms around her soft, svelte body, holding her close to him, and feeling her small claws gently curling into his fur. His purrs again kicked in, and this time, going beyond his control. He didn't try to control it, and he pressed another gentle kiss on her forehead. She flinched a little at the touch of his lips, but did not open her eyes.

"If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin..." Mistoffelees felt his own eyelids touching each other as he finished the song.

"Misto?" he heard a soft whisper.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes. And at the next Jellicle Ball, I will not dance with only myself anymore. But I will dance with no one but you."

It was all-silent and still around them. Other than the soft sounds of the purrs coming from the both of them, nothing else could be heard.


	7. Growing up by the Ball

**Chapter 5**

**Growing up by the Ball**

For a cat, time slipped by fast. Before she knew it, her third Jellicle Ball was not far away. Mistoffelees had mated with Rumpleteazer at the previous ball, and now they were both considered as young adults. And Victoria knew, that soon, she would have to do the same. One day, when Victoria was resting on the front porch, watching Mistoffelees playing tag on the lawn with Etcetera and Jemima, Juliet suddenly came out from the house.

"There you are, pretty," Juliet smiled and sat down next to Victoria, and watched the chasing cats in the yard. "Too lazy to play today? Well, I can't blame ya."

"How are you kitties doing today?" Juliet smiled at them. "Nice of you all to stop by. I'd think that Lestat and Phoebe can get really lonely sometimes. And you, Sandy, haven't knocked over my mini rose pot again, have you?"

Etcetera meowed in deny.

"You be a good girl," said Juliet, "and hey, Chastity, you haven't seen Anita home, have you?" Juliet went over to scratch Jemima's ears. Jemima knew that Juliet was a good friend of her human, Anita's, and that was how she got to know Juliet, because she visited Anita at their house often.

Victoria jumped off of the porch and ran toward Juliet and the small group, unwilling to be left out.

"Hey, you know what, Phoebe?" Juliet smiled as Victoria approached her. "Exactly two years ago on this day, you became a part of my life. And consider what a lucky day this day is, we should do something to celebrate. And now that your friends are all here." She took out an exquisite little box from her hands, and Mistoffelees, Etcetera, and Jemima all went closer to surround Juliet and looked at the box with great curiosity.

"Now, I know, that even when Lestat came into our house, I never put a collar on his neck, thinking that it might make him uncomfortable," said Juliet, "but when I saw this, I just couldn't press down the urge of buying it for you." She opened the little box and took out a small collar, decorated with small white stones that looked almost like real diamonds and crystals that glinted in the sunlight, and gently slipped it around Phoebe's neck.

"There, let me see how beautiful you are," Juliet looked at Victoria and smiled, "Ha! I was right! This is perfect on you! Do you like it?"

She took out a tiny mirror from her pocket and placed it in front of Victoria.

Victoria gazed at the white cat with the beautiful collar in the mirror, and let out a joyful purr. She rubbed her head on Juliet's hand, and turned her head around to show off the beautiful collar to Mistoffelees, Jemima, and Etcetera.

"Now, just wear it like a necklace," said Juliet, "all girls need some adornment on them to make them look pretty, as they're born to be. That's what my mother used to tell me all the time. But if it gets too uncomfortable, let me know and I'll take it off, ok?"

Victoria rubbed her back against Juliet's legs, and Juliet picked her up to give her a kiss on the face.

Juliet adjusted the sparkly collar on Victoria's neck a little, and patted her head.

"When I have money someday, maybe I'll get you a collar with real gems," she smiled as Victoria purred, and took her paw into his hand. "But plastic stones look just as good for now, I guess. At least lighter."

"How pretty!" Jemima walked around Victoria and gave the collar a good sniff, while Electra and Etcetera stared at it with almost looks of envy in their eyes.

"Now, you guys. Be good. I gotta go back in to do my work now. Don't stay out too long, ok?" Juliet smiled at the cats, and turned around to go back to the house.

After Juliet left, Victoria turned to Mistoffelees, and noticed him gazing at her with dreamy eyes.

"You look even more beautiful," Mistoffelees said when Juliet went back into the house. "Now, you're lucky, 'cause I can never even stand to look at a collar and imagine something like that around my neck. I'm satisfied enough with my bowtie." He pointed at the small patch of black fur under his neck that shaped somewhat like a black bowtie.

Victoria laughed and gently nuzzled him.

"Your human really spoils you, doesn't she?" Electra said.

"Now you might wanna watch out, Misto," Etcetera said, giggling, "now that she's even prettier, you might risk getting more rivals out there."

"Stop it, Etcetera! Tugger is enough for you to mind for now," Victoria pushed Etcetera onto the ground, and all burst into laugher.

"Oh, come on, no big secret!" Etcetera got up from the ground and licked her paw. "I mean, all of us are gonna get it someday, right? And Jemima and 'Pounce-a-wall' are already on the way!"

"Oh, Etcetera, shut your mouth!" Jemima slapped Etcetera's shoulder, with her cheeks turning red already, and Etcetera nearly choked with laughter.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard, that Tugger's humans are too worried about him not eating too much lately, that they're stuffing him double?" Etcetera said.

"Yeah," Victoria put a paw on her mouth to keep herself from laughing out. "Which is exactly what Juliet's doing to Misto."

Mistoffelees pouted as Victoria finished her sentence.

"You think that's funny?" he cried, "yesterday she sat in front of my dish and wouldn't let me leave until I had finished what was in it, and I ended up throwing up all night last night, don't you remember? I know that you and I mean half the world to Juliet, but this kind of love, I can do with less."

"Sorry, Misto, not to hurt your feelings, but I gotta say, that I agree with your human," said Jemima, "I mean, look at you! I can swear that I weigh more than you do! Really, what is keeping you alive?"

"Well, let's just say that, I have a metabolism bigger than anyone can ever imagine," Mistoffelees grinned, and they young queens all laughed.

"Hey, look! It's Tugger!" Etcetera suddenly screamed as she pointed toward the direction. Not far away from them on the road, Tugger was sauntering by with Bombalurina on the side. Etcetera and Jemima immediately hopped onto their paws and rushed over, forgetting about Mistoffelees and Victoria, and they were joined by Electra coming out of her house.

"Tugger! Tugger!" the troupe of kittens surrounded Tugger in a flash, and apparently he wasn't prepared for it at the moment.

"Silly kits, still trying to win his heart, huh?" Mistoffelees looked at the kittens. "I think that'll remain the goal of their lives as long as they live."

"Well, maybe after all this time, they still haven't realized that none of them can," said Victoria, "I mean, I've noticed that they'd probably drop down dead with joy if Tugger talks to any one of them for more than a few minutes. Maybe they still haven't gotten the picture of Tugger and Bombalurina?"

"They don't want to, that's the problem," Mistoffelees chuckled, "when Tugger just wants to flirt for a while, they'd take it seriously, not thinking that a playboy like Tugger can never be serous. And maybe that's why Bombalurina hasn't died of jealousy yet, because she realizes this part. But poor Tugger still has to live up to his reputation."

"What reputation does he have that I don't know of?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing much, really," Mistoffelees said with a chuckle.Victoria looked over at Tugger who was surrounded by the group of kittens. "You know, I always wonder, why don't they go after other toms? Surely there are toms in this junkyard who are just as good as Tugger, maybe even better?"

"Well, toms like Tugger suit their fantasies," said Mistoffelees, "they're a bunch of little kitten queens, and they have their crazy crushes on the ones who they think are the 'coolest', of course. I think you've known Tugger long enough to see that."

"I admit that I like it when he teases me like a little kit and plays with me," said Victoria, "but that's just playing, and he treats me more like... a little sister. Besides, if he dares to go further, wouldn't Bombalurina kill him?"

Mistoffelees laughed. "But you're not a 'little sister' anymore. Soon, you'll be considered a real queen."

Victoria's face turned serious.

Mistoffelees rubbed his face gently on Victoria's fur. "You know that you're up next for the mating dance at this year's Jellicle Ball, right?"

Victoria nodded.

"Very soon, Old Deuteronomy will announce who will be the chosen tom to bring you to young adulthood. Are you prepared for it?" Mistoffelees asked.

Victoria looked at her snow-white body, still small yet now taking on a much fuller shape as opposed to two year before. She will be two in cat age and fifteen in human age not long before the ball, and she'd have to go through what was probably the toughest task she had yet felt the need to face.

"Do I really have to do it?" she asked; her voice sounding so bleak and helpless.

"Unless you want to remain a kitten forever," said Mistoffelees.

"But... but... oh..." Victoria couldn't go on.

"Look at yourself," Mistoffelees said, and Victoria looked down to again study her own body. It was true, she had grown bigger and fuller, but there was something else, too! She stared at the full breasts that were now clearly bulging out, and her hip that was clearly taking on the curves of a grown queen. She sighed and moved her eyes away.

"Vicki," Mistoffelees called gently, "after this ball, you and I, we won't be able to consider ourselves as what humans call 'young puppy lovers' anymore. We're both young adults after this, and our relationship will be more like that of Munkustrap and Demeter's, and Alonzo and Cassandra's, do you get it?"

"Does... does it really have to... change?" Victoria shook her lips.

"I wouldn't call it changing," Mistoffelees smiled, "I would call it maturing. I mean, I'd say, when we were kittens, our love cannot be called real romance. But when we all grow up, little love will mature into real romance."

Victoria nodded, smile returned to her face.

"So, after the ball, you can say, that we can keep everything the way it's been since two years ago, only we can take it a little further. After this, we can truly declare ourselves as mates, like the adults."

Victoria's face brightened.

"So, from now on, you'll be able to say that I'm your mate, like what Munkustrap calls Demeter, what Alonzo calls Cassandra, and what Skimble calls Jenny?" she said, with delight in her voice.

"Right after you 'grow up' at the upcoming ball," Mistoffelees winked.

Victoria threw herself into Mistoffelees's arms.

"Misto," she said, licking Mistoffelees's face. "How lucky I am to have found you, how lucky I can be with you!"

"I feel the same way," Mistoffelees caressed Victoria's back. "Lucky that I've found you, and lucky that, I can have you love me."

"Now I kind of feel sorry for them," Victoria looked at Electra, Jemima, and Etcetera who were surrounding Tugger, each desperately hoping for more attention.

"Oh, don't," Mistoffelees smiled, "sooner or later they'll grow wise to find out themselves. It's just a matter of time. Now watch this!"

Mistoffelees waved his paw around in the air and suddenly a ripe apple fell off from the tree branch above their heads and flew toward Tugger and the group of kittens in a flash, followed by three yells of "ouch" coming one after another as the apple bounced on top of each of the three kittens' heads.

"Misto, was that you?" Tugger first stared at the three kittens in front of him flabbergasted, and then noticed the laughing Mistoffelees and Victoria in the distance.

Mistoffelees waved his paw, as Bombalurina was bent over with laughter.

"Misto, that was mean!" Electra cried.

"But that was a good shot!" Bombalurina called, as the kittens straightened the fur on their heads.

"Well, Misto, you just had to interrupt, huh?" Tugger said, trying hard to look cool while his face was red from holding back his laughters.

"Just thought I'd add some more fun to the fan club," Mistoffelees called.

"Well, that was more than enough," Tugger straightened his back and put his paws on his belt, while the kittens all glared at Mistoffelees. "Hey, Vicki, shouldn't you be at Asparagus and Jelly's for your writing lesson now?"

"Oh, oops," said Victoria, looking up at the sun. "I guess we gotta get going!"

Victoria and Mistoffelees ran toward Tugger and the fan club.

"You came here just to tell us that? How nice of you, Tugger," Mistoffelees said.

"Misto, wait till we get our revenge!" Electra picked the apple up from the ground and tossed it as hard as she could toward Mistoffelees.

A fire spark suddenly flew out of Mistoffelees's paw and in one second, the apple exploded into little pieces and came bouncing down on the three kittens.

"Oh, no, apple rain!" Jemima cried as she docked with her paws on top of her head, and Etcetera and Electra soon did the same.

"How many times do I need to tell ya, be careful when you're fooling around with a magical cat," Tugger smirked on the side.

"Ok, fine, Misto, you win again this time," Electra raised her head.

"Darn it, I should've known..." Electra mumbled.

Mistoffelees clapped his paws together a few times and smiled.

"So, what are you up to, Tugger?" Victoria asked.

"Well, Bomba and I have to ask Jelly something for Jenny, so we might as well go there together," said Tugger, "and Etcetera, would you stay away from my belt?"

"Oh, come on, Tugger, the kit's just playing with ya," Bombalurina winked, rubbed her shoulders against Tugger, and smiled like a seductress. "There would be no fun without some little kittens running around all the time, would it?"

"Is that an offer for tonight, babe?" Tugger asked, wriggling his eyebrows and catching up with her sexiness.

Mistoffelees and Victoria looked at each other and grimaced, then both made a face as if about to throw up.

Tugger moved his face close to Bombalurina, only to receive a reply of a bite on the nose in return.

"Ouch! Bomba!" Tugger cried, and Mistoffelees and Victoria tried their best to constrain their laughters.

"You think I'm that easily swayed, huh, big boy?" Bombalurina blinked her big eyes. "You're gonna have to catch me if you can!"

"Ok, are we going or not?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yes, we are..." Tugger said, and suddenly grabbed Bombalurina and swung her over his shoulders, and ran ahead with her twitching and screaming.

"Hot red queen burning him bad," Mistoffelees muttered, and quickly ran after Tugger with the giggling Victoria, and the kittens noisily followed.

"Hi, Asparagus, hi, Jelly!" Mistoffelees and Victoria called when they entered the tent on the side of the junkyard under which Jellylorum and Asparagus usually stayed during the day with Etcetera.

"Hello, hello, dears!" Jellylorum called, quickly cleaning out a space. "Ready for your lesson today?"

Victoria nodded. "Can we read some more of Gus's playbills?"

"Why, of course, Vicki," Asparagus smiled, "I brought more today."

"Say, Jelly, we got a question for ya," Tugger said.

"Yeah?" Jellylorum asked, looking up.

"Jenny wants us to ask you if you can find some spare fabrics so she can make name tags for her mice," said Tugger.

"Oh, dear sister of mine," Jellylorum sighed, "always those mice! Well, tell her that I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, thanks! You folks have a good day!" Tugger smiled and walked off with Bombalurina, with the group of kittens following behind.

"Everlasting Cat, that Etcetera," Jellylorum sighed, watching the back of her daughter disappear from her sight. "I wonder when she's gonna grow up."

"Oh, come on, dear, she's still young, let her have some fun her own way," Asparagus smiled, while he spread out a pile of old playbills on the ground. "Here you are, little ones. Which one shall we start?"

"Um, Jelly, can I ask you something?" Victoria suddenly looked as if she was remembering something.

"What, dearie?" Jellylorum asked.

"Well, last night, I saw... an old Jellicle," Victoria said, looking at Mistoffelees, who was giving her a look of "how come you said nothing to me", and swallowed. "Her coat was gray and looked shabby, and she also looked like she was limping or something. I saw her walking by the street, and felt kind of strange about it. I was just wondering, if anyone would know who she is? Is she also one of us?"

Jellylorum and Asparagus immediately exchanged a look of alarm.

"She was gray, you said, and her coat was shabby?" Asparagus asked.

Victoria nodded. "And she looked very old, very tired, and... very sad."

Jellylorum and Asparagus again exchanged a look.

"Do you suppose it could be Grizabella?" Asparagus asked in a low voice.

"The description certainly matches," said Jellylorum, looking at Victoria.

"Grizabella, you said?" Mistoffelees looked surprised, "none of us have seen her for at least two years!"

"I thought the same thing," Asparagus said, "I didn't think she'd come back again after knowing that she was no longer wanted."

"No longer wanted?" Victoria opened her eyes big. "What do you mean by that?"

Jellylorum gave Asparagus a look of "should we tell her?" and shook her head.

"Ok, is there something that I should know but haven't been told?" Victoria glanced from one to another.

"Well, this is something that... I'd rather not tell young Jellicles about. But I can tell that you're probably very eager to know now. And since you're going into young adulthood pretty soon and are more mature than the average kittens, I guess I'll tell you then," said Jellylorum, glimpsing outside. Through the door of the tent they could see Tugger flirting with Bombalurina and teasing the other kittens, well Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were rolling on the floor and hitting each other in their usual "kitten fight" game. Munkustrap was on his usual spot, keeping a vigilant eye on everything in the junkyard, and Demeter was sitting beside him grooming her fur.

"Grizabella was a glamour cat," Jellylorum began, "and Misto already knows this. When she was young, she was the most beautiful and elegant queen you could imagine, yet very arrogant and sometimes, even somewhat willful. When she first came into the tribe, she was the most attractive queen in the junkyard, and also the most grandiose. Jenny, Skimble, Asparagus, and I were all still quite young by then, and I had to say we all admired her for her beauty and charm. Just before she reached middle age she became Old Deuteronomy's last mate and later the mother of Munkustrap and Alonzo, and after a year, Tugger."

Victoria looked at Mistoffelees, who seemed to be understanding the question that she was having in her mind.

"Tugger, however, is not Old Deuteronomy's son," Jellylorum licked her lips and continued. "Old Deuteronomy knew that when Grizabella gave birth to him, regardless of her attempts to hide the truth from everyone. Soon after Tugger was born, however, she left the tribe and disappeared, leaving Tugger behind for Old Deuteronomy to raise, knowing fully well that he was not his. Everyone searched for her, but she was gone without a trace. Until when Demeter suddenly returned, also after a long period of disappearance, the story of which you'll learn later, we heard from her that on her way she was helped by an old gray queen, who took care of her a little and had shown her the way back to the junkyard. And after Demeter came back, an old gray cat was spotted roaming around near Tattenham Court, and the Jellicles who knew Grizabella immediately recognized her, although we were all shocked at the first sight of her after such long time. She looked too different, and for a while we couldn't believe our eyes that were telling us that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat. Everlasting Cat, she's grown so old, looking so jaded and withered, and has long lost her glamour. After a while of investigation, we finally found out what had happened to her after she ran away. We all somewhat felt sorry for her, but by then, we all knew, that we could no longer accept her as one of us after what she's done."

Victoria's mouth was wide open, and she appeared to be overwhelmed.

"But where did she go after she left the tribe?" Victoria asked.

"It would be too much for someone your age to understand, Vicki," Jellylorum sighed, "But I guess if I tell you now, then I might as well tell everything. When she left, she became what we saw as no less than a whore.

"What?" Victoria cried.

"Yes, you heard me," Jellylorum sighed, "but after all, she was a glamour cat."

"A whore?" Victoria's jaws were nearly dropped to the ground.

"For now, all you need to know now, is that when Grizabella left the tribe, she had abandoned everyone, even those whom she supposedly loved. We all could tell that she was unwilling to handle the responsibilities that she'd have to face as a mother of three and the solid truth of her having a bastard kitten, and the life she had while she was with the tribe was still not enough for her, and she wanted more. Since then she's long become a wanderer, though she's shown up at the junkyard a few times. And from the look of her, she might not have that much longer to live."

Victoria gasped and put a paw on her chest.

"This part of the history, only the older Jellicles of the tribe know," said Asparagus as he put a paw on Jellylorum's shoulder. "Misto and you are the youngest who know the secret. All I'm asking you is that you do not mention a word to another kitten what you've just heard from here, and also, never, ever, mention anything relating to this in front of Tugger. The poor thing still feels he's grown up in shame, and I think you can understand what he might feel as much as we do now that you've heard the whole story about his past, which is indeed, not something very pleasant. We know Tugger too well. On the outside, he can seem more flamboyant and tough than anyone else, but inside, he can be as fragile as a kit. This part of him is very much like his mother."

Victoria nodded slowly and stared distractedly at a small brown spot by her paw on the ground.

"In fact, I think it might be better for us to not even let Tugger know that Vicki knows this," said Mistoffelees, "the more that we know, the worse he'd feel. And you know how much he hates Grizabella, and how much he despises his background. Let's just keep this between us, ok? Maybe we'll let Jenny and Munkustrap know that we've told Victoria this, but I think it would be for Tugger's good if we keep him believe that only few Jellicles in the tribe knows this big secret."

"Misto's right," Asparagus looked at Jellylorum. "The less we say, the better. I do agree with you that Vicki is someone who deserves to know this, but we gotta think about Tugger, too."

Jellylorum sighed. "I truly wish none of this had happened. When Grizabella was with us, everyone was so happy. Despite her glamour ways, we all liked her. She was never really a responsible mother to Munkustrap and Alonzo, for glamour cats can never be the mother-type. But they, along with Old Deuteronomy, all loved and adored her. Up till this moment I'm still unwilling to admit to myself that I'm one of the many who shun her and are unable to forgive her. But there's nothing anyone can do."

"When will she be forgiven?" Victoria asked.

"I don't think there ever will be a time, Vicki," said Jellylorum.

"Why?" Victoria asked, "I'm sure she feels regrets for what had happened."

"Things are just too complicated, sweetie," said Jellylorum, "she just cannot be one of us anymore. In fact, now I feel, maybe she should never have become one of us."

"But why does it have to be this way?" Victoria asked when she walked out of Jellylorum and Asparagus's tent with Mistoffelees. "Why would no one forgive her? After all, she was once a member of the tribe."

"I wish I can explain, but I can't really speak for anyone," said Mistoffelees, "I never knew Grizabella that much, so I can only believe what everyone tells me. I know that she's been seen here and there on occasions, flitting about the no-man's land from sundown to dawn. When they discovered her again after she left, they knew she wasn't dead, and that was all. Because of what she's done in the past is considered much inappropriate and embarrassing to the tribe, all the Jellicles have since shunned her, especially Tugger, who hates her more than you can ever think for letting him born without a legitimate identity. I know that Tugger has always been very close to Old Deuteronomy, who's always been like a father to him, but he blames Grizabella for him not born as Old Deuteronomy's real son. Tugger and Munkustrap and Alonzo have always been like brothers to each other, but Tugger doesn't want to introduce himself to anyone as Munkustrap and Alonzo's brother, because he thinks it's only half true. Well, Grizabella was indeed wrong in the past, but the fact that everyone still clings to this and refuses to let it go is what puzzles me."

"She must be very lonely," said Victoria, "I can almost imagine how sad she must be all the time..."

"I can imagine," said Mistoffelees, "I know that she wants and even tries to join us again, but they wouldn't let her. They all say that once she abandoned the tribe, in their hearts she was gone forever. They say that she had gone out and become and prostitute, and that we cannot accept a cat like that into our lives. And besides, from what I've heard, how she looks right now also disgusts the other Jellicles, making them want to get away from her even more."

"But that's not fair!" Victoria cried.

"I, too, think that we're treating her a little too harsh, but what can we do?" Mistoffelees sighed.

"Can't we give her a second chance?" Victoria asked, "I'm sure she can start anew with the tribe if only we'd allow her!"

"I wish we can," said Mistoffelees, "when did you see her, by the way?"

"Um, last night, after Juliet went upstairs and you were in the kitchen. I was just sitting on the windowsill in the living room and looking outside, and I saw her out on the street," Victoria replied.

"I wonder what she's doing here," Mistoffelees uttered.

"Maybe she wants to see the tribe again?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees shrugged.

"Hey, Misto, hey Vicki!" Mistoffelees and Victoria turned around and saw Alonzo and Cassandra coming toward them.

"Hi!" Mistoffelees greeted.

"What are you guys up to?" Alonzo asked.

"Oh, we just came out of Jelly's," Mistoffelees replied.

"Ah," Cassandra licked her long fingers and smiled. "Writing lesson again?"

"Well, sort of," Victoria said, though she knew that they really didn't do much writing while they were at Jellylorum's.

"Such a wonderful day!" Alonzo raised his head to the sun.

"Uh-huh, and romantic, too," Cassandra winked and nuzzled Alonzo', who slipped an arm around her waist.

"Are you all ready for the ball?" Alonzo asked.

Victoria and Mistoffelees nodded. "We can't wait, as usual."

"And you, Vicki, are going to have a new adventure this year," Cassandra smiled, bending her slim, flexible body down and leaned on one of Alonzo's hind legs.

Once again Victoria's face turned from white to peach red.

"What are you doing? Harassing the poor thing again?" they heard Bombalurina's voice coming from behind them, and saw the tall scarlet queen ambling over, with her hips habitually moving from left to write as she moved her hind legs.

"Oh, no, not at all," Cassandra said, standing back up. "We're just discussing the ball here."

"About what? The mating dance, I bet?" Bombalurina grinned.

Victoria had to turn her face away.

"What's Tugger doing, by the way?" Alonzo asked.

"Over there tanning," Bombalurina indicated with a nod toward a rusted Ford in the back of the junkyard. "I decided not to join him this time, because my skin's gonna get toasted if I stay in the sun for another three and a half hours."

"So, we're gonna have another meeting tomorrow, so I've heard?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, Old Deuteronomy has to make the big announcement," said Bombalurina, glimpsing Victoria, who was almost hiding behind Mistoffelees now.

"Hey, dear," Cassandra bent down and put a paw on Victoria's shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've all done it."

"I think she's still shy about it, Cassie," Alonzo whispered in Cassandra's ears.

"Oh, come on, Vicki," Bombalurina said, "nothing to worry about! It's actually fun if you think about it the right way. I mean, if you get down there the right way, it actually makes you feel good for a special moment. Besides, it's the Jellicle tribe tradition. Who's gonna laugh at you?"

"Bombalurina, come on," Mistoffelees said, "she has totally different ideas. You'll only make her more uncomfortable by saying these kind of things to her."

"Oh, come on, there," Bombalurina walked over and stroked Victoria's ears. "Every Jellicle has to mate sooner or later, so you can just say to yourself that you're getting it over with. And besides, it's not like you don't know how it's done. You've seen it at the last two Jellicle Balls, haven't you? It's no big deal, if you think about it. And the mating dance doesn't last that long anyway. Once you're doing it, you won't be uncomfortable anymore. It's easier than you think, really! After this one time, you wouldn't mind it anymore. I'm speaking from personal experience here."

All heads turned from Victoria to Bombalurina.

"Is there something that you haven't told us about, Bombalurina?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing the car on which Tugger was stretching on from the corner of his eye.

Alonzo and Cassandra both had to cover their mouths to press down their urge of bursting into laughter.

Victoria moved out from behind Mistoffelees and gazed at Bombalurina, half amused, half confused.

"Me and my big mouth," Bombalurina mumbled and rolled her eyes, trying her best to cover her embarrassment by forcing out a normal expression. "Nothing, forget that!"

Mistoffelees and Victoria exchanged a look, and suddenly spat out a laughter. Alonzo and Cassandra, unable to hold any longer, also burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, very funny," Bombalurina muttered.


	8. A brand new body, a brand new soul

**Chapter 6**

**A brand new body, a brand new soul**

"Ok, so, it's been decided. What do we do next?" Victoria asked when the big meeting, during which she's been looking down the entire time, was finally over.

"Wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise," Mistoffelees smiled as they walked toward the old oven on which Tugger and Bombalurina were sitting.

"I can't believe this is actually about to happen," Victoria uttered.

"Stop brooding," said Mistoffelees, "it'll be over before you know it."

"Hey, Misto and Vicki," Tugger called.

"What's up, Tugger?" Mistoffelees said.

"So, Vicki, got the big news, huh? Plato gets to be the lucky one this year!" Tugger said as Bombalurina gently brushed his mane.

"Oh, can you all leave me alone?" Victoria said, hiding her face.

"Oh, come on, little darling, remember what I told you?" Bombalurina smiled, and gave Tugger a gentle kiss on the ear. Tugger immediately pulled her into his arms, making her cry out with joy.

"Tugger, stop it!" Bombalurina cried as Tugger covered her face with kisses. "How much catnip have you been on again?"

Mistoffelees and Victoria leaped onto the oven.

"Please, Tugger, mind your companies," Mistoffelees cleared his throat.

"Um, no one invited you two," Tugger said, giving Mistoffelees a Cheshire cat grin. "Go do some meditation with the twins. Can't you see that we're busy at the moment?"

"Tugger, shut up!" Bombalurina gently slapped Tugger's face, but remained lying down on his legs. She gently purred as Tugger caressed the fur on her head and kissed her from one ear to the other.

"So, Vicki, should we leave these two love birds alone and have a moment for ourselves?" Mistoffelees wiggled his eyebrows and said loudly, enough for Tugger and Bombalurina to hear. He moved his face close to Victoria's, with his lips out in a ready-to-kiss position. But soon his face was pushed back by a small white paw.

"You're no better than Tugger," Victoria said.

"You might wanna consider his proposal, Vicki," Bombalurina said, "then you don't have to be jealous of us anymore."

"Bombalurina, stop!" Victoria cried.

Tugger and Bombalurina both laughed.

"Come on, I'm serious," Mistoffelees said lowly, and took Victoria's paw to lead her off of the oven. They could still hear Tugger and Bombalurina's intermittent giggles even as they were walking away. The two of them crawled into Mistoffelees's favorite pipe in a corner of the junkyard, and looked at the outside lying side by side.

"When you're dancing, I'll be watching you the entire time," Mistoffelees said gently, and Victoria turned her head around to face him.

"Alone?" Victoria asked.

"Of course!" Mistoffelees smiled, and pressed a kiss on her small white nose.

"You won't get jealous?" Victoria asked.

"Did you get jealous when I was dancing with Rumpleteazer last year?" Mistoffelees asked, half joking.

"To tell the truth, yes," Victoria said lowly.

Mistoffelees put an arm around Victoria and pulled her closer. "I won't be jealous, because I know that you're body might be with him, but your heart isn't. It was exactly how I felt with Rumpleteazer."

Victoria smiled and gently rubbed her head against Mistoffelees's. "I know you're telling the truth."

"My heart will always be with you, even when my body isn't," Mistoffelees said, gently messaging Victoria's back up and down. "When you're not with me, I'll always be able to feel you. I'll be able to find you wherever you are."

"It's the same with me," Victoria nuzzled Mistoffelees. "My heart will hear your call even if my ears can't, and my heart will see you even if my eyes can't."

"How lovely it is when these words are coming out of your lips," Mistoffelees held Victoria close, and Victoria gently licked his white-tipped black ears.

"Hey, that tickles," Mistoffelees said and gently poked Victoria with his paw.

Victoria put her arms around Mistoffelees's neck, and the two lied quietly together as the warm sun slowly started to ascend to the middle of the sky as noon approached.

"Why, you two fiends of the hell!" Victoria and Mistoffelees nearly banged their heads on the top of the pipe when they heard a roar that could get no closer to that of an enraged tiger. They crawled out of the pipe and spotted Tugger, drenched and dyed red from top to bottom with what looked like tomato sauce, running like a mad dog after the giggling Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, with two dripping buckets dangling in their front paws. Bombalurina casually sat on the oven and licked away the bits of sauce that tainted the edge of her fur, and watched with amusement on her face at the red, sticky sauce dripping Tugger running around after the two calicos, leaving a trace of red tracks all over the junkyard. The whole junkyard was again in uproar.

"Oh, my, here we go again," Mistoffelees said as Victoria's head moved with Tugger and the two troublemakers dashing back and forth.

"With those two around, we can never get bored," said Victoria.

"Tugger, would you calm down, for the Everlasting Cat's sakes?" Munkustrap called from the tire, but Tugger paid no attention to the tabby who was relatively far away. He was but a few feet from the "evil duo's" tails, but just couldn't seem to get the distance any shorter. The two tiger cats sprinted around like flashes, occasionally turning around to leer with teasing and even throw out words of sarcasm at the outraged Maine Coon who was already wheezing behind them but still refused to give up.

"Tugger, you need to rest! Take a deep breath!" Rumpleteazer called, and skipped as she ran here and there with her brother on her side. Tugger grinded his teeth and let out a growl, while trying his best to shake the red sauce off of his fur at the same time.

"Don't be angry, Tugger. Red looks good on ya!" Mungojerrie called, grabbing his sister and jumped up onto a pile of cardboard boxes.

Tugger hissed and made a big leap, but the moment he landed on the pile, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer jumped down, followed by the falling apart of a pile of junk which they landed on.

"Oh, come on," Jennyanydots yelled, "You guys think this place isn't a mess already?"

"I think those two deserve to be taught a lesson," Mistoffelees mumbled to Victoria, who immediately nodded and opened her eyes wide.

Mistoffelees stuck out his forefinger and made a round in the air, and the two buckets suddenly flew out of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's paws and fell on top of their heads.

"Hey, what's going on? Get this thing off of me!" Mungojerrie hopped around, struggling to free his head of the new bucket hat, with tomato sauce dripping down his face. "Misto, is that you again, darn it?"

This time, it was Tugger's turn to laugh and taunt.

"Oh my, when is this gonna end?" Demeter said on the side.

Victoria stifled her laughter as she watched the two calicos jumping around the junkyard with two buckets covering their heads, and Tugger finally was able to calm down and lick the sauce off of his fur.

Mistoffelees concentrated his vision for one moment, blinked his eyes, and fixed his stare on Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's tails. In one moment, the tips of the two tails started to smoke.

"Ouch, aw! My tail's burning!" the two cats yelled almost simultaneously, with one paw paddling their rare ends, the other fighting to take off the bucket. The whole junkyard was in pandemonium with laughters and yelling.

"That ought to teach you two demons!" Tugger yelled at the side, while he meticulously licked away every bit of tomato sauce on him. Bombalurina jumped down from the oven and went to Tugger's side.

The two screaming calicos jumped and finally ran out of the junkyard, with buckets still covering their heads. Mistoffelees slowly blew air with his mouth toward their direction, and a small breeze flowed toward them and put out the smoke on their tails.

"Wow, what do you say, another freak show!" Jellylorum said, quelling the hopping, giggling kittens at her side. "Can we go through one day in peace?"

Munkustrap sat back down on the tire next to Demeter, covered his face in his paws, and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I wonder where are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer now," Demeter said.

"Well, let's just leave it at that," Munkustrap chuckled.

"That's it, everybody, stop looking at me! I didn't start it!" Tugger yelled with annoyance and busily groomed his mane. "Misto, thanks, by the way! You're always a big helper when it comes to these kinda things."

"Anytime, buddy," Mistoffelees said, "need a shower?"

"Heck no! Thank you very much!" Tugger cried, and Bombalurina laughed as she brushed the back of Tugger's mane with her fingers.

"You guys are a bad influence on the kits!" Asparagus yelled.

"Oh, come on," Alonzo said as he stretched out on an old long chair. "It's never a bad thing to let the kits see a little adventure once in a while."

Asparagus and Jellylorum rolled their eyes, and went back into their tent shaking their heads, while Etcetera, Jemima, and Electra continued giggling and joking with each other, and Victoria joined them with Mistoffelees. Slowly, the junkyard went back to its normal state before the big event took place, and everybody went back to their own businesses. Bombalurina gently coaxed Tugger as if he was a kitten, and the two went back to their flirting in no time.

"Hey, Misto!" Etcetera called, "good trick! I'll bet that gave Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer a warning for next time!"

"Where did Tumblebrutus and Pouncival go?" Victoria asked as she looked around.

"Back to their scavenger hunt," Jemima replied, then let out a small laugh. "And wow, was that fun, guys! We can't stop talking about it now. All three of them looked so ridiculous!"

"So, how did you guys like it?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Hey, how did you make Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's tails burn like that?" Electra asked.

"It's part of my magic," Mistoffelees said proudly, "I can set things on fire when I want to. Well, you know I didn't actually light their tails up. I merely gave them a bit of smoking."

"Can you show us again sometime?" Electra asked.

"Ok, whose tail do you want to singe this time?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Hum, how about Pouncival's?" Electra said, "To show that someone here really has the 'hots' for him" She winked at Jemima impishly.

"Electra!" Jemima slapped Electra's shoulder hard while her cheeks started turning pink. "I'll never talk to you again if you don't stop this!"

The kittens all laughed.

"Oh, gee, don't you love Tugger's face when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer dumped the sauce on him?" Etcetera said, "I tell ya you won't see that all the time!"

"Well, we missed that," Victoria sniggered, "but I can well imagine just watching the way he went after those two. I seriously thought he was gonna explode and blast Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer into oblivion if Misto hasn't intervened."

"But I gotta say, Tugger still looks hot with red sauce all over him," Etcetera looked over toward Tugger's way dreamy-eyed, and wrinkled her small freckled nose.

"Oh, Etcetera," Victoria sighed.

"Always your Tugger," Mistoffelees tittered, "guess someone can't wait till the ball."

"I think everything's all set for tonight," Munkustrap said as he strolled through the junkyard for the third time with Demeter.

"What can possibly go wrong?" Demeter asked gently, holding Munkustrap's paw. "We've checked every corner at least five times already."

"Well, I hope all goes well, like it has been for the last several balls," said Munkustrap, "but you know me, I still can't help worrying."

"You're always way too edgy when it comes to security, Munkustrap," said Demeter, "you're gonna wear yourself out before the big night tonight!"

Munkustrap smiled as he gently nuzzled Demeter. "I think we're ok for everything! I mean, it's been quiet as usual for the last few days, why should tonight be an exception?"

The couple sauntered to the big tire in the back of the junkyard.

"Hey, Munkustrap!" Alonzo called from the chair that was sitting on the highest point of the junkyard.

"Do you see anything from there, Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked.

"So far, no Pollicles, no humans, and no Macavity!" Alonzo replied.

Demeter shuddered a bit at the sound of that name.

"Shh, don't mention it," Munkustrap put a finger on his lips. "We don't wanna conjure the devil by speaking his name!"

Alonzo hopped down from the chair and was greeted by Cassandra coming out of the corner behind the tire.

"Nothing behind the junkyard either," said the Siamese queen, "and you know nothing escapes my senses."

"Well, looks like everything is all ready for tonight then," said Munkustrap, glancing around. "Let's stop the inspection now. We've been out here for quite a while."

The couples walked off hand in hand, totally unaware of a shadow that has been trailing around for sometime now...

"Oh, Heaviside, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," Victoria said as she stretched on the front lawn.

"Would you relax? What could possibly happen? Plato's not gonna eat you!" Etcetera said.

"Besides, I think he's a cool fellow," said Jemima.

"It's not Plato," Victoria sighed, stretching her hind legs. "It's this whole thing with the mating dance. I just can't stop thinking if I'm really ready for it."

"Oh, of course you are!" said Etcetera, "you're the oldest of us, and you're pretty and you're talented. Usually at the balls, you're always the best dancer! You can't do worse this year!"

"Um, I don't think I'm gonna do much dancing during the mating dance," said Victoria as she raised her head to gaze at the setting sun. The horizon was slowly turning into a shade of reddish orange.

"Oh, of course you are," said Etcetera, "you'll do much dancing very... differently!"

"You're making fun of me again, Etcetera?" Victoria eyed Etcetera.

"Um, don't think so, Vicki," said Electra, "I think she's just letting her fantasies run wild again."

"Maybe you're right," said Victoria, "maybe I really am getting too wound up about this whole thing. I outta relax and just get it over with, then not think about it again. You're right, what's the worst thing that'll happen?"

"Oh, come on, Vicki, seriously, you'll be fine," Electra said, "Just pretend that Plato is Misto, then you'd feel much better."

"Oh, Electra!" Victoria cried.

In a mixture of giggles and screeches, the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon line.

"The Jellicle Moon will soon rise," said Jemima.

"And we'll all rejoice at the Jellicle Ball!" said Electra excitedly.

"It's gonna be an exciting night!" Jemima said dreamily.

"Are we all prepared?" Victoria asked.

"Been for the whole year," said Etcetera, and everyone laughed.

It was perhaps the most memorable night in Victoria's life so far.

Following the Jellicle tradition, Victoria, for she was chosen to be brought into queenhood during the ball, would do the solo dance at the beginning of the invitation to the ball under the Jellicle Moon. As the other Jellicles dispersed into the sides of the junkyard, giving her the entire space, and Victoria gracefully moved her steps to the center. The bright and clear Jellicle Moon was shining directly above her head, raining its glistening white luminance down upon her as she moved her slim white body and fully carried out her beauty in and out. She felt intoxicated as she moved her flexible body, and at the same time, feeling happier than ever. She lifted a hind leg high in the air, brought it to the front, then to the side to make it parallel to her straight body, and then slowly made a long split on the ground and stretched.

The Jellicles on the side watched the beautiful white dancer with great amazement on their faces. Under the moonlight, her white body looked more pure and beautiful than ever. Mistoffelees watched her from inside the pipe on the corner, his eyes dreamily fixed on her and followed her every gesture. The kittens eyes grew wide as they watched Victoria go down in her split, her long white legs fully stretched out, and then as she turned around, lied on her back, and lifted both of her legs straight up.

"Wow, she's great!" Electra exclaimed in a whisper.

"I didn't know she was even better than I thought!" said Etcetera.

"She really is a white belle, isn't she?" Demeter moved close to Munkustrap as she watched Victoria folding herself in half.

"I knew that bringing her into the tribe was the most right thing in the world," Munkustrap smiled at Demeter, "it's just great comfort to see that, a couple of years ago she was this vulnerable little kit that we dug out from a trash dump, and now look at her!"

As Victoria was set on her elegant position, Mistoffelees went out of his pipe and joined her in the dancing. The two finished the invitation to the ball, and the rest of the Jellicles soon rejoined them. However, for the first half of the ball, Victoria tried to stay away from Mistoffelees, thus not bringing back the edginess she still felt inside. She joined in with the others to hang around Tugger and sing and dance with ever song. Unlike the last two years, this time, she was not afraid to show off her skillful dancing and supple movements. After all, she was growing into queenhood, and there was still much about her body and soul that she needed to discover.

But she had not expected that Grizabella, the name of whom has long puzzled her mind, to show up at the ball. Ever since she has learned about the glamour cat, she has always thought about her, and wondered about her, but never really expected to actually meet her. When the old gray queen limped into the junkyard after Tugger finished his song, the whole yard was suddenly covered in a veil of silence. Tugger huffed and mouthed a curse and turned around, and some cats made faces and stared, some backed away, and some hissed. Victoria stared with astonishment at the old queen's uneven footsteps, her wrinkled face, torn coat, and her worn-out color up and down, the sight of which both baffled and scared her. This was Grizabella the glamour cat? The more she looked at her, the more she began to find it hard to imagine what that old, withered, sad looking queen could have looked at in her glamour days. Jellylorum's story filled her mind, and she was almost afraid that Grizabella could see it through her eyes. She glanced at Munkustrap who was behind the old queen, and seemed could see pity in his eyes, yet still feelings of rejection. She wondered why even kindhearted Demeter, who appeared not to hate Grizabella at all, would run away from her as if she had the plague. With great inquisitiveness, she crawled toward her with Etcetera, but was held back by Jellylorum, to whom she heard Grizabella sing out a sentence in a most despondent and stressful tone. However, it seemed as if few Jellicles displayed sympathy of any sort toward the old cat.

"She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tattenham Court. She flitted about the no man's land, from the 'rising sun' to the 'friend at hand', and the postman sighed as he scratched his head, 'you'd really have thought she'd ought to be dead.' And who would ever suppose that that, was Grizabella the Glamour Cat..." Victoria listened to Demeter's gloomy voice as she sang out the song, with Grizabella slowly walking away. She again recalled Jellylorum and Mistoffelees's words, and did not know what to do as she watched the old queen walking away.

"Grizabella the Glamour Cat, Grizabella the Glamour Cat," Bombalurina joined Demeter, but in a tone of voice that sounded much harsher. As the rest of the cats gathered, Victoria found herself having to join them, and Jellylorum prevented her from moving any closer to Grizabella.

"And who'd have ever supposed that that, was Grizabella the Glamour Cat..." Victoria sang along with the others, but felt her eyes filling up with tears as the old gray cat disappeared in the shadows. She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tattenham Court... she flitted about the no man's land, from the rising sun to the friend at hand... those words, those words, what did they mean? Victoria stared at the disappearing shadow of Grizabella, as Demeter's song echoed itself in her head. She was not sure if she could really understand.

Through the rest of the ball, Victoria could not keep her mind off of Grizabella. The image of her had carved deeply into her mind. That was Grizabella, whom she had seen for the first time that night wondering alone on the street? That was the mother of Tugger, Munkustrap, and Alonzo, whom they all appeared to reject, even she was their mother who birthed them? Oh, why would everyone hate her so? Did they see how sad, how lonesome, and how miserable she was? Victoria sighed as she thought about these over and over. The poor old queen wanted to join the tribe again, and Victoria could clearly see it. However, what could she do?

But she danced on. Because of her being chosen for the mating dance this year, Victoria was at the front during the biggest dances. The mating dance has finally come, and Victoria, though on edge as Plato moved closer and closer to her, loosened up a bit as he lifted her over his shoulder and then putting her down on top of Skimbleshanks. She could feel something inside, burning like a new flame, as the other Jellicles surrounded them and Plato gently pressed himself against her. She closed her eyes, feeling the moment, though uneasiness never left her. When she was able to open her eyes again, the other Jellicles had risen from around her. She stood up and looked down at her body, suddenly feeling as if a brand new cat as emerged from underneath her skin.

Just when they finished a big dance number, suddenly Grizabella appeared again. As usual the Jellicles moved away from her and some harassed her, and soon, Victoria, Jellylorum, Jemima, and Jennyanydots were the only ones left in the junkyard. Again, Victoria tried to go near Grizabella, but was again pulled back by Jellylorum. Jemima also tried to reach out for her, but was pulled away by Jennyanydots. As Victoria went away with Jellylorum, she could vividly hear the sound of the old queen's dreary singing in the junkyard, alone under the moon, the words and melody of which made Victoria want to go back again and touch her had Jellylorum not been there. "Midnight, not a sound from the pavement, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet, and the wind begins to moan..." how sorrowful her heart must have been, and how much she'd wished she could be forgiven and accepted again?

"Don't go near her again," said Jellylorum to the kittens, "she doesn't deserve such kindness. You young ones will understand this later."

Victoria could only sigh.

But the ball went on, and Victoria enjoyed herself with the other Jellicles. Everything went perfectly for her, though she got slightly irritated when hearing Gus say that "these kittens, they don't get trained", which she considered that that included her, she continued having her good time. But she wasn't able to forget Grizabella, and couldn't help wondering where she was. She wondered if the lonely old queen would come back again, and how would everyone treat her then.

But she forgot about Grizabella for a moment when she was suddenly face to face with the evil creature whom she's heard so much about and has long feared. At the first two crashing noises, though she got scared, but was relieved when nothing happened. But this time, it was real! Macavity, he was exactly what Victoria had pictured him! She's never seen any cat so hideous and horrifying looking, nor had she ever heard such wicked sounding voice. She could not find protection behind Mistoffelees, for he had to leave a while ago to prepare his magical tricks for his number, and Munkustrap, Skimble, and Alonzo did their best to shield all the other Jellicles, but Old Deuteronomy was caught in the net of the master criminal's henchcats and before anyone could notice, Macavity was gone. Munkustrap and the others went around looking for Old Deuteronomy in panic, while Victoria sat frozen with the other terrified kittens, as Demeter and Bombalurina slowly walked to the center of the junkyard.

"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw. For he's the master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland yard, the flying squad's despair, for when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!" Demeter sang out loud in the center of the yard, and through her movements and the looks in her eyes, Victoria suddenly began to understand.

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake, and when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake!" Bombalurina picked up with Demeter, moved down the steps with her hips moving left and right, and the two started in a powerful duet. How exact was their description of that monster! Victoria and the other queens joined in with their dance and sang along with their words, while the two queens shook their slender bodies with the music across the junkyard, implying something that Victoria didn't get. At last, the toms returned, proving that the search has been in vain. Tugger was still out looking when the fight between the unmasked Macavity and Munkustrap has begun, and Victoria and the others could do nothing but watch helplessly from the side and clenching their sweaty paws into tight fists. Demeter tried to run up to Macavity but was foiled by Bombalurina, and Jellylorum and Jennyanydots did their best to protect the frightened Victoria and the rest of the kittens. When the strong ginger tom threw Munkustrap aside, Alonzo and the other Jellicles joined in, and even the gentle Jennyanydots and Jellylorum lashed at the wild Macavity. But Macavity proved far more powerful even being surrounded, and he disappeared after breaking the electrical cords that supplied the junkyard's electricity.

Victoria crawled out from behind a bicycle tire in the dark, as the exhausted Munkustrap sat helplessly with a sighing Demeter on the side. Everyone looked so lost and scared, and Pouncival held a head light and nervously shone the light around. Everyone feared that the hidden paw would return. They knew that they needed to find Old Deuteronomy, but none knew how. However, the silence was suddenly broken by the unexpected appearance of Tugger's voice from the top of a junk pile.

"You ought to ask the magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat..."

"Where did he just come out of?" Bombalurina muttered.

"The greatest magicians have something to learn, from Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turns..." Tugger stood up and faced the Jellicles as the spotlight shone on him, and Victoria couldn't help looking around.

Everyone immediately knew what that meant as Tugger started those familiar lines, and everyone started humming along with the rhythm up and down. "and we all say, oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?"

"Misto, but where is Misto?" Victoria said to herself and looked around, but suddenly, she saw lights sparkling like tiny stars from around her, and spotted Mistoffelees descending from a rope that looked like it was hanging from mid air, with lights shining all about him and his ink black outfit almost completely blending in with the night.

"Misto," Victoria called in a whisper.

The rope touched the ground and disappeared into a line of sparks with a wave of Mistoffelees's paw, before Mistoffelees turned around and with a "Presto!", the junkyard was again filled with light. Tugger was singing the melody loudly, in a tone full of praising and encouragement, as Mistoffelees started hopping and dancing around the junkyard, throwing lightning strikes here and there, and with his beautiful black jacket glittering in Victoria's eyes. He again conjured up a cup and from it pulled out a long rainbow ribbon, which as usual, amused the kittens and arouse impressiveness from the adults. Victoria stared at him from afar with admiration and dreaminess as his slender black body moved around in front of her, and her eyes followed his small and agile steps up and down. In a sudden, she felt she was surrounded by light, and the next, she found herself right in front of him, on the other side of the junkyard and with Jellicles staring at her in awe. She didn't realize until later that Mistoffelees had just made her disappear and reappear in front of everyone's eyes.

She crouched where she was, gazed with a smile on her face at Mistoffelees dancing and jumping from here to there, and glanced around at the other Jellicles who were singing and smiling with applaud, and the kittens looking restlessly with amazement. He had to warm up, she thought. He knew what he would soon need to do. She knew that he had a huge task in front of him, and was about to accomplish something big.

Finally, Mistoffelees halted his dance routine, ran toward the old car next to the tire, and pulled out a huge red sheet from its back. The whole junkyard was hushed as everyone watched Mistoffelees pointing to Cassandra, and the Siamese queen immediately sat down on the pipe and Mistoffelees threw the red sheet over her. He seemed pretty confident, and Tugger was giving him support on the side. Victoria held her breath as she watched Mistoffelees moving his paws about on top of the red sheet, and when lifting it up again, everyone gasped. Old Deuteronomy stood up from underneath the sheet, and Mistoffelees let out a breath and smiled.

The smile on every Jellicle's face was indescribable as the confused looking Old Deuteronomy was approached by Tugger, indicating whom should be thanked for. Victoria cheered with the crowd and the group surrounded Mistoffelees as Old Deuteronomy hugged the little magician warmly. Mistoffelees, of course, looked very proud of himself as Tugger praised him with his singing loudly, and everyone was impressed by his skills. Things were soon back to normal, and Victoria, delighted with Mistoffelees, soon forgot about Macavity.

"Isn't that Misto something," Jennyanydots said to Jellylorum.

"Ha, Old Deuteronomy can probably never thank him enough this time," Jellylorum smiled at her sister, and sat down on the ground with Asparagus on her side.

Mistoffelees, of course, looked proud of what he had just done and was more than happy to receive the sounds of praises and compliments all around him. He and Cassandra bowed in front of Old Deuteronomy as the Jellicles scattered about, feeling relieved and joyful again and forgetting about the incident with the Master of crime. How Victoria wished to go up and hug Mistoffelees, to cry out to tell him how much she admired him, and what a great job he's just accomplished. But in a blink of an eye, Mistoffelees disappeared again after his big split-jump in the air. Victoria laughed at herself and Mistoffelees's trick, and more and more, she felt that she was falling deeper and deeper into his invisible spell.

Daylight was not too far away now, and when everything quieted down, all that was audible was the leaves rustling with the gentle blowing of the wind, and soon accompanied by Jemima's lovely, harmonious voice. "Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower, and a rose that is fading. Roses wither away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day..."

Victoria knew that dawn was arriving very soon, and that Old Deuteronomy was about to announce the cat who's be sent to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn. After Munkustrap's announcement, all the Jellicles gathered around Old Deuteronomy, all anticipating that one important decision. But soon, as Mistoffelees was the first to stand up with his acute senses, all Jellicles turned around at the sound of dragging footsteps coming from behind them. It was Grizabella, just as Victoria had wondered, coming back again. She stared at everyone with her eyes filled with sadness, and watched all the Jellicles turning and walking away, most with their backs turned to her on the junk piles. Even Demeter and Mistoffelees, who were perhaps the only ones appeared not to despise the former glamour cat, sat with their faces turned away. Victoria again attempted to go near the withered old queen and touch her with her paws, but was again pulled away by Jellylorum. She sat down with Jellylorum and Asparagus next to Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap, and lowered her head, not daring to look Grizabella in the eyes.

"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin..."

Grizabella's bleak words floated through the cool air and echoed at Victoria's ears. She felt herself trembling as the old queen sang on.

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again..."

Victoria slowly raised her head to look at Grizabella, and noticed the change in emotion of the other Jellicles. She looked at Old Deuteronomy, whose face looked filled with sympathy and compassion, and who was stretching a paw out toward the sad old queen. Munkustrap sighed, lowered his head, and then raised it again, and stared at the old queen not far away.

"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory, too. And a new day will begin..." Grizabella, with eyes filled with tears, fell onto the ground, as the other Jellicles slowly turned their heads toward her way. Mistoffelees, Bombalurina, and Demeter all gazed at the old queen with a different expression in their eyes, and Jemima rose.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading..." the young kitten, facing the Jellicle Moon, sang out with her high, beautiful voice, and Victoria mouthed the words with her. As hearing Jemima's young voice, Grizabella gradually raised her head from the ground.

"Like a flower as the dawn is breaking, the memory is fading..." Grizabella followed, and was able to rise. How Victoria wished she could be there to help her up. "Touch me, it's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memory, of my days in the sun..." Grizabella was almost crying out the words, totally taking out the pain in her heart through those notes, and Victoria noticed the old cat's body trembling. "If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is, look, a new day has begun..." The old gray queen at last finished the last note of her melancholy song, and the junkyard was silent as a tomb, but the look on everyone's face had totally changed.

"If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is..." those words floated in Victoria's mind as she gazed at Grizabella, her eyes were also filled with tears. Finally she stood up resolutely and walked toward the old queen, and this time, neither did Jellylorum nor Asparagus objected. Victoria turned around, and noticed the look of approval on Old Deuteronomy's face. She then moved near Grizabella, and gently placed a paw into the old queen's.

Grizabella smiled as Victoria gently rubbed her face against her paws, and the other Jellicles also came up. Mistoffelees was the first one to take Grizabella's paws after Victoria, and the other Jellicles also greeted the old queen with smiles on their faces. They were finally forgiving her and accepting Grizabella again, and Victoria's kindness has touched everyone. Old Deuteronomy nodded at Victoria, as he took Grizabella's paws and slowly led her toward the tire throne.

"Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel, up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer..." the Jellicles chanted as they followed. Victoria walked with the group behind Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella toward the tire, and smiled at the old pair from behind.

"He still loves her..." Victoria mumbled as she watched the old Jellicle Leader with his arm around the old queen as they ascended the tire, and holding her warmly as the tire began to rise. Victoria watched the two float through the air above the heads of all the Jellicles, and then saw a shiny, hand-like stairway that looked as if adorned with millions of stars, descending from the sky. Old Deuteronomy, with a wide smile, signaled for Grizabella to climb onto it. The Jellicles all sang together in a grand choir as they watched Grizabella ascend. When the stairway began to rise, Victoria delightedly hugged Mistoffelees and the two shared a warm smile with each other. Soon, the stairway closed and disappeared into the night sky, which was still illuminated by the glistening white Jellicle Moon above their heads. Victoria smiled at herself, feeling a great deal of warmth from inside, and Old Deuteronomy also smiled at her, as if thanking her for being so kind and understanding.

When Grizabella and the Heaviside stairway had completely disappeared into the black sky, Old Deuteronomy turned to the Jellicles, who also looked at each other, nodding and smiling. Victoria and Jemima exchanged a warm look, as the Jellicles around them all looked at them warmly. Victoria walked away from Mistoffelees and stood more in the back, and listened to Old Deuteronomy's addressing of the cats. When the Jellicles finished their last note in "The Addressing of Cats", the brilliance of the Jellicle Moon was starting to slightly fade. Though the sky around them was still dark, everyone knew that in only a few hours, the sun would rise. The Jellicles looked at each other and smiled, each knowing that this was perhaps the best and most memorable ball they've ever had. Victoria sighed and walked off the center of the junkyard, and for the first time all night, felt tiredness throughout her body. As the Jellicles started to part and leave for their separate ways, lowly chatting and some giggling as they went, Victoria used tired as an excuse to walk away from Electra, Jemima, and Etcetera, and went toward the top of the old car where she had sat that night, after her first Jellicle Ball had ended. Except, what she felt now was completely different. What she had now was a brand new body, and what resided inside this body was a brand new soul.


	9. Love and pain

**Chapter 7**

**Love and Pain**

Victoria slowly walked toward the old car next to the big tire throne and lethargically climbed on top of it. She was so tired. In fact, she felt she's never been so tired in her life. The Jellicle Moon was still shining above her head, though less and less brightly than before. Victoria hugged her knees as the breeze blew around her and messed a bit of her fur. She didn't know why she was here.

So that was it. She has "grown up". She felt a tickling feeling up and down her spine as she thought about it. She shook her head, attempting to shake it off, but the scenes from the mating dance just kept flashing back at her. She did feel something that she's never felt before, didn't she? But it was nothing to her; nothing more than an innocence-loss ceremony in the Jellicle tradition, and that was what she felt all along. But she again shook her head, and shook out all thoughts from her mind. She looked up at the Jellicle Moon, and sunk into a trance.

"Vicki?" she nearly jumped up at the sudden call. But when she turned around, she saw Mistoffelees walking toward her. Victoria lowered her eyes, as if fearing to meet his gaze. She cringed a bit as the black and white tom moved closer. Now that he wasn't performing his magic dance, his right paw was again white, along with the lower parts of his hind legs. The neat, fluffy white fur on this chest sparkled a bit in the moonlight, making his lean, athletic form seem more visible in the dark background.

"I've been looking for you," Mistoffelees climbed onto the car. "You've been here alone all this time?"

Victoria nodded, without even looking at him.

"Is there something wrong, Vicki?" Mistoffelees asked.

Victoria shook her head.

"Vicki," said Mistoffelees, his voice warm and gentle. "What is it? You've been avoiding me pretty much all the way through the ball. You got me kind of worried. Now, I don't have to read your mind to have you tell me what's bothering you, do I?"

Victoria slowly lifted her eyes to look at Mistoffelees, his handsome features that seemed to shimmer under the moonlight made her heart thump.

"It's not you, Misto," Victoria finally spoke; her voice gentle like flowing water. "It's just, I'm not even sure myself how I'm feeling at this moment. Tonight has been really... crazy for me."

"Well, tonight probably scared you, too," Mistoffelees smiled, "it's been such a crazy night, so many things have happened in a short time. But it's over now, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, Macavity and the fight did indeed scare everyone, but..." Victoria swallowed, unable to continue.

"But there's something else," Mistoffelees carefully scanned Victoria's small white face and said softly.

Victoria sighed. "Not just that. It's not you or anyone else. It's... me. I feel totally changed, totally out of myself."

"Why?" Mistoffelees moved closer to her. "Because you've grown up? Because you're now a queen and no longer a kitten?"

Victoria shivered at the rhetorical questions, but she retained her composure.

"I suppose that's a big part of it," she cleared her throat, "I don't know. Everything just suddenly seems so... out of place! Nothing feels the same anymore, and I feel I don't even know myself any longer."

"Well, that's because you're different, Vicki," Mistoffelees slipped a finger underneath her chin to lift up his face and smiled at her. "Of course everything will seem different, because you're no longer you're old self. You're a whole new Victoria, with the same body, but a different spirit."

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "I suppose you can say that. But I've been so scared, so unprepared for what might happen afterwards. I didn't know how you'd think when you saw me mating with another tom, and I didn't even know what I was thinking myself. Everything just seemed so... peculiar and I don't know..."

"I understand what you're trying to say," Mistoffelees gently caressed Victoria's cheeks. She closed her eyes and felt his paw. "But how you felt then is totally different with how you would truly feel. Like I said, your body was there, but your heart wasn't. And the latter is the most important."

Victoria nodded, allowing Mistoffelees's paw to move from her face to her shoulder.

"You know so much," she said.

"I know you," Mistoffelees smiled, and pulled her into his arms. She slowly let out a purr from her throat, and it grew louder as she felt his paws caressing up and down her back and her arms.

"I'm really a queen now, am I not?" Victoria whispered.

"Not only a queen," Mistoffelees whispered into Victoria's ears and nuzzled her. "A belle, a white belle."

"Can you believe it?" Victoria said, "When I was down on the ground with Plato, what I was thinking about was you."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Mistoffelees stroked Victoria's furry head. "I could feel your heart, too. Remember what I've told you, that I can always feel you even if I don't see you, and you'll be able to feel me when you don't see me?"

Victoria nodded and licked Mistoffelees's cheek.

"By the way, Misto," Victoria whispered, "you were amazing tonight!"

"You really think so?" Mistoffelees chuckled, "actually, my palms were all sweaty. After I heard that Old Deuteronomy was captured by the Hidden Paw, Tugger and I probably searched the outside of the junkyard five rounds. We came back just before the electricity went out, and right away Tugger put me to work."

Victoria giggled. "But well, everything turned out fine, didn't it?"

"If you say so," Mistoffelees gave Victoria a gently love bite on the nose.

Victoria returned the bite, and purred lowly as Mistoffelees gave her gentle kisses on each of her ear.

"How do you feel right now?" Mistoffelees asked, "Still edgy?"

Victoria shook her head and winked. "No. Now I feel... good."

Mistoffelees laughed and pulled her tight into his embrace, and the two slid off of the slippery back of the old car and rolled onto the ground.

"Aw!" Victoria cried, but soon started laughing out loud as she saw Mistoffelees on top of her.

"You're all right?" Mistoffelees asked.

Victoria nodded shyly, and suddenly, realizing that her hind legs were apart, quickly tightened up.

"Your heart is like your coat," Mistoffelees stroked the fur on Victoria's forehead and smiled. "All pure and immaculate."

"You really think so?" Victoria asked.

"I think so because it's true," Mistoffelees said, and slowly moved his face closer and closer. Victoria closed her eyes, feeling his lips touching hers, their dampness and softness sending a sense of warmness throughout her body. She started purring again, and louder as she heard Mistoffelees's purr catching up with hers. She reached out to put her arms around Mistoffelees's neck and pulled his head closer, and locked her lips to his. Suddenly she felt a hunger, a desire rising in her that made her want this moment to last forever. She ran her fingers through his ebony black head fur, feeling him kissing her back. This time, it was not like the kiss of a kitten's silly love game, but the kiss of a true, passionate lover. Victoria felt the kiss deepening with every second, as if about to devour her lips. And at the same time, she felt as if an electric flow has just streamed through her body, filling her up with joy and sensation at the same time.

"I... I never knew you were such a good... kisser," Victoria moaned as Mistoffelees pulled his lips away.

"I never knew you were either," Mistoffelees touched Victoria's snow-white cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers again. His paws slid down her shoulders to the side of her breasts, then lower and lower until they reached her thigh.

"I love you so much, Vicki," Mistoffelees whispered, breathing in between the long kisses. "I love you so much that sometimes, it hurts."

"I know how you feel," Victoria smiled, touching his white face with a paw, and reached out her lips to kiss his neck. "Because I feel the same. Especially, now, you're not just a kitten tomfriend anymore. You're my mate, my lover. I'm willing to give you myself, my body and my soul. Knowing you for all these years made me realize one thing: you'd keep me innocent even if you touch me."

"You're my white belle, Vicki," Mistoffelees smiled and laid his head on her chest, listening to the pounding of her heart by his sensitive ears.

"Wait!" Victoria suddenly sat up, nearly throwing Mistoffelees onto the ground. "Macavity, will he not come back?"

Mistoffelees instinctively looked around. "I think he's gone. At least, I doubt he'd return at this moment. From past experiences, we know that he's more likely to show up at big events when all the Jellicles are congregated."

"I mean, whatever he was planning didn't succeed," said Victoria, "you got Old Deuteronomy back, and whatever he wanted to do he didn't accomplish. Wouldn't he come back and try again?"

"I hope not, at least not for now," said Mistoffelees, "but there's no predicting when he might move what. All we can do is keep our eyes open."

"He better not come back again," Victoria sighed, "he nearly scared me to death tonight. He's even scarier than I had pictured him."

"Hey, don't be afraid," Mistoffelees smiled, "whatever happens, I'm here to protect you. I'll always make sure that you're safe above everything else."

Victoria smiled and licked Mistoffelees's nose. "You want to be my bodyguard?"

"I'm more than willing for the rest of my life," Mistoffelees said and again pulled her into his arms. With a sort of aggressive passion he again pressed his lips to Victoria's and his strength gave out on her. Supporting her back with one paw, he gently pushed her down on the ground.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ears and kissed her forehead. "But why does it hurt if love is such a sweet thing?"

"Love requires much strength from the heart, Misto," said Victoria, and caressed Mistoffelees's face with one paw. "And what I feel for you now is different from what I felt for you that night when I first met you in that garbage dump. Now you give me heartaches, when a couple of years ago it was merely a feeling."

Mistoffelees closed his eyes and his lips moved from her forehead to the tip of her nose, then back down to her lips. Victoria gradually felt her hind legs loosen, and a warm flow of feelings shot through her like nothing before. She felt Mistoffelees's soft body pressed against her, as if sending ten different sensations right through her. What she was feeling now was definitely not like what she had felt with Plato. The feeling, on top of physical, was much emotional and sentimental. She closed her eyes, feeling a slight numbness in her lower body, accompanied by a great passion. Unlike with Plato, she felt safe, and she felt secure. She could hear herself purr, and even her purr came out differently. Mistoffelees purred with her, and for a while, she could hear nothing but the low melody of the two purrs.

"I think you can well know what I'm thinking without using your magic," Victoria mumbled as she gently licked the white tips on top of Mistoffelees's ears.

"Maybe," said Mistoffelees, returning the kiss. "But that would be because I know you, not because I've suddenly developed more supernatural powers or something."

"Always so modest, even at a moment like this," Victoria chuckled, and Mistoffelees laughed along with her.

"My, what happened to my innocent little Vicki?" Mistoffelees made a face.

Victoria slipped her arms around Mistoffelees again and licked his face. "I've grown up, haven't I? I think it's about time, too. Everybody has always been treating me like a little kitten, but every kitten has to grow up."

"My mature little Victoria," Mistoffelees giggled.

"Well, um, not like the moment I reach my queenhood, we're gonna become Tugger and Bombalurina," said Victoria.

This time, the both of them burst out laughing. The two of their clear, jingling laughters echoed in the empty junkyard and floated to afar.

Under the warm sun at noon, the junkyard looked more relaxing than ever. The Jellicles were scattered here and there, some sunning at their favorite spots, some napping, and some grooming. Tugger was sitting in the corner, teasing Bombalurina who was grooming his mane, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were again circling around plotting their next big move.

Victoria reclined herself comfortably on Mistoffelees's lap, with her head leaned against his chest. She purred softly as Mistoffelees gently gave her love bites on the tip of her ears. The sun shining on her fur made her feel even more cozy, and her paws also rested comfortably in Mistoffelees's.

"Yo, love birds!" Victoria's sleepy eyes popped open and saw Bombalurina towering over her tall stature almost completely shielding the sun. Tugger and Munkustrap were behind her and smiling down at her and Mistoffelees, and she rolled off of Mistoffelees's legs unwillingly.

"What is it?" Mistoffelees asked, straightening his back.

"We're here to discuss something important with you two," Bombalurina smiled and casually played with her perfect claws, newly painted red with her human's nail polish.

"Yeah? You got our attention," said Victoria as she gave out a yawn.

"Well, it's something quite exciting," Munkustrap smiled, "you see, Demeter just found out last night that she's pregnant."

Victoria nearly jumped up as if she was sitting on a trampoline. "What? Really?"

Bombalurina nodded and grinned. "Yeah, finally. And I think that this time, she's gonna keep it fine."

Mistoffelees and Victoria smiled at each other, then turned to Munkustrap.

"Congratulations, Munkustrap!" Mistoffelees exclaimed.

Munkustrap smiled. "Well, I'm sure you two now both know too well what she's gone through, and how hard it would be for her to keep a normal pregnancy at this time. So don't you think, that this is worth celebrating?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking!" Victoria cried, "this is really big news! We need to have a big celebration for this! Do the others know yet?"

"Well, not everybody yet. Alonzo and Cassandra are the only ones that we've told today other than you two, and we've asked Jelly and Jenny to inform Asparagus and Skimble, of course. But the others will find out in no time, though. When it comes to something like this, you'll probably have to sew up Munkustrap's lips to keep him silent," said Tugger.

"Tugger!" Bombalurina slapped him hard on the shoulder, making him flinch, and then turned back to Mistoffelees and Victoria.

"So, of course, we're gonna need some help planning," Bombalurina squeezed her eyes. "And I'd think, that you two wouldn't refuse to lend a paw?"

"Of course not!" Mistoffelees stood up. "Whatever you want us to do, Vicki and I are up for it! This really deserves a big party, like Vicki said!"

Munkustrap smiled. "First of all, we're gonna need to send out notifications and invitations. Demeter might beat me up for this but I just think we have to do it."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Victoria smiled, "it's a good idea!"

"I'm all for invitations," said Mistoffelees, "this is a very, very special event, after all!"

"So what do you say? You two wanna make invitations?" Tugger asked.

Victoria and Mistoffelees exchanged a look.

"Doesn't Juliet have some colored papers left over?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees thought for a few seconds, then nodded.

"But do you think she'd let us use them?" Victoria asked.

"Well, probably," said Mistoffelees, "or probably she wouldn't even know that we used them. She's not gonna be home until next Saturday anyway, so I think we're set."

"So, you guys are gonna take care of the invitations?" Bombalurina asked.

"Yep, we accept," Victoria smiled.

"Good," Munkustrap said, "off to a good start. Now, you guys have any questions or anything before we go off to spread the words?"

"Jenny and Jelly will take care of the food, I assume?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You got that again," Munkustrap chuckled, "and of course, I think that Asparagus and Admetus are gonna take care of the gift wrappings and so on. As for you, Misto, I have another favor to ask you."

"Uh-huh?" Mistoffelees asked.

"We're gonna need some entertainments to make it a good celebration, so, figure you can take care of some of that?" Munkustrap asked.

"Not a single problem," the tuxedo grinned and tapped his fingers.

"Thank you so much," Munkustrap smiled, "I need to help Jenny take some things over to Bustopher. So, see you in a bit, ok?"

"Say hi to Uncle for me and Victoria," said Mistoffelees, "and tell him to stop be sometime, too!"

Munkustrap nodded and left with Tugger and Bombalurina.

"Wow, Demeter's expecting! Now that's something to cheer about!" said Victoria.

"Yeah, that poor queen. Consider how hard it's been for her to keep a pregnancy," said Mistoffelees.

Victoria sighed. "How cruel life can be for someone as gentle and kind as Demeter. I just hope that Macavity idiot never show his ugly face in front of her again. It might scare her to have another miscarriage! The last time at the ball, she looked like she was about to pass out when he showed up!"

"Don't mention that again," said Mistoffelees, putting a paw over her mouth. "I really thought I was again gonna be magic-ed out."

"Misto, Vicki!" Alonzo and Cassandra appeared from nowhere suddenly stood in front of the pair.

"Hey, where did you two suddenly come from?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You will never know," Cassandra grinned as Alonzo slipped an arm around her slim waist. "Anyway, we heard that you two are gonna help out with the big ceremony?"

"Why, of course!" said Victoria.

"Good thing," said Alonzo, "just letting you know, that Cassandra and I have decided what we're gonna do."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"We're gonna take care of the decorating and so on, and we might need your help with some special effects," Alonzo smiled at Mistoffelees.

"Oh, gee," Mistoffelees rolled his eyes impishly. "What do you want from me now?"

"Well, actually, not much," Alonzo looked at Cassandra. "All we need you to do is put on some extra lights, make some sparkling rainbow ribbons, maybe conjure out a rain of glitters and laces and balloons, plus make out some extra colors all over the junkyard."

"Oh, Everlasting Cat!" Mistoffelees cried, "you might as well throw the entire decorating job to me then!"

"Oh, no, we're gonna put up most of the things, and all you gotta do is get them for us," said Cassandra.

Mistoffelees and Victoria exchanged a funny look, then giggled.

"All right, I'll see what I can do then," said Mistoffelees, "and if I end up passing out because you demand too much, we'll all know whom to blame."

Cassandra and Alonzo laughed. "Oh, no worrying. We'll handle everything. Anyway, we gotta go do some cutting now with Exotica. Catch you later!"

"Misto, I think we should go pay Demeter a visit," Victoria said as she looked over to the old oven on the other side, which Demeter has just climbed onto after finishing her talk with Admetus.

Mistoffelees smiled and took Victoria's paw, and the young couple walked toward the other side of the junkyard.

"Demeter, hey!" Mistoffelees called as they approached the oven.

"Oh, hi, you two," Demeter sat up from her crouching position. "What are you guys up to?"

"Coming here to congratulate you," Victoria smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Demeter blushed, "I knew that in no time, everyone will be torturing me about this."

"Oh, Demeter," Victoria leaped on top of the oven and hugged the brown and gold queen. "I'm so happy for you. This time, everything will be good!"

"I hope so," Demeter sighed, "although I still can't help worrying that history would repeat itself."

"Oh, it won't," said Mistoffelees, leaping up after Victoria. "You're gonna have a bunch of nice and healthy kittens, and they're all gonna be the happiest in the world!"

"Yeah, and it's about time for Munkustrap to become a father," said Victoria, "and I'm sure Old Deuteronomy would be so elated to know that he's finally gonna be a grandfather soon."

Demeter put a paw on top of Victoria's and rubbed her face against hers. "You are such a caring little queen, Vicki. Sometimes I wish you can just be my daughter."

Victoria smiled. "You've been a mother enough to me, Demeter. You and Jelly and Jenny."

"Speaking of which," Demeter looked from Victoria to Mistoffelees and smiled. "When are you two planning on having some new members to the family?"

Victoria and Mistoffelees both turned almost as red as apples.

"Oh, probably not so soon," said Victoria, looking away bashfully. "I'm still too young to be a mother. Even Cassandra isn't a mother yet."

Demeter chuckled and gently squeezed Victoria's nose. "When you finally are one, you wouldn't think you're young anymore. And well, as for Cassandra, I think she will pretty soon, too. I mean, after Munkustrap, Alonzo probably doesn't want to wait any longer to become a father. But I don't know if Cassandra's humans would have anything in mind. After all, Cassandra and Exotica are both pure-bred Siamese."

"Oh, I don't think their humans would mind," said Victoria, "I've met them once, and they're really, really nice humans, like Juliet! Besides, Alonzo's humans are friends with them, too."

Hey, Demeter, what are you planning on naming your kittens, by the way?" Mistoffelees asked.

Well," Demeter smiled, "I've been contemplating a lot on what I'd want to name my kittens actually. Although I don't even know how many I'm gonna have in this litter yet, but I'd say, my top choices of names would be Titanius and Sibyl."

Wow, sounds powerful," said Mistoffelees.

Those are very pretty," said Victoria.

And if you guys have better ideas, don't hesitate to suggest," said Demeter, "I'm not that good at choosing names."

I hope that your kitten queens would look like you, and your kitten toms would look like Munkustrap," said Victoria, "wouldn't that be great?"

If you say so," Demeter couldn't help chuckling, and Victoria again hugged her.

The night of the party was truly an event!

Demeter was showered with hugs and presents, which Asparagus and Admetus had carefully wrapped, and was practically red all over in the choirs of congratulations. Munkustrap looked prouder than ever, and the entire junkyard was lit almost brighter than at the Jellicle Balls. Because of the special occasion, Mistoffelees had changed into his glittery black outfit in order to carry out great amount of big magic, and made fireworks in the sky and sparkling ribbons fly everywhere, while Victoria and the kittens sang with their best voices their songs dedicated to Demeter. Tugger even managed to smuggle out some wine from his humans' cellar.

Let us drink to the health and prosperity of the Jellicle Tribe's future heirs!" Tugger poured some red wine into a cup that was actually the top of a perfume bottle, and raised it high above his head.

The other Jellicles also filled their own "cups", and, imitating their humans, clinked them together and then gulped the liquid down their throat. However, in no time all started coughing and choking as if they had just drunk chili pepper juice.

"Yuck! Disgusting! It tastes like hot pepper that's set on fire!" Jemima screamed as she spat several times on the ground.

"Heaviside's sakes! Tugger, what exactly is this thing that you got?" Jennyanydots also spat several times and gulped down a whole mouthful of water and cried.

"Um, it's just some wine that I've seen my humans... _cough _drink at their dinners and... _cough_ thought it would be good for us to have... have some... _cough_" Tugger struggled to straightened his neck. "I didn't think it would be... _cough_ _cough_ this bad... _cough_"

"Everlasting Cat, Tugger, don't kill me before my kittens are born!" Demeter cried as she held her chest with her paw and stuck out her tongue, as Munkustrap hurried to get her some water.

Victoria wiped her mouth left and right over and over while shaking her head wildly, and Mistoffelees quickly grabbed some rags to cover his mouth. Jellylorum patted Asparagus's back in an attempt to stop his asthma attack-like gasping and wheezing, while Cassandra and Alonzo jumped up and down with their mouths wide open for air.

"Thanks, Tugger, what a bang for a start!" Tumblebrutus called.

"Exactly! A party is not a party without some 'spice', right?" Mungojerrie chuckled on the side, while gulping down water and gargling at the same time.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't think the result would be this severe," said Tugger as Bombalurina, who looked like she was coughing up hair balls, glared at him through the corners of her eyes.

"I'm gonna remember this," said Pouncival, "gee, Tugger, are you sure your humans drink this stuff? Half a bottle of this thing can probably knock out a two Pollicles!"

Tugger sighed. "Well, I guess not all human stuff are useful for us."

"And I think we've learned our lesson on whom to trust," Admetus said, swallowing hard as well.

Old Deuteronomy, who did not take a drink, was bent nearly all the way to the ground with laughters.

"Well, now I really know who's the smartest," Munkustrap stared at his father and shook his head.

"But still, yay for Tugger's attempt to get this party going!" Plato called out loud.

All the Jellicles laughed. The air seemed no less cheerful than the Jellicle Balls.

But in the midst of delights and laughters, suddenly a loud crash was heard.

Everything immediately grew quiet among the Jellicles, and Munkustrap looked warily toward the direction where the noise came from.

"What was that?" Victoria stood close to Mistoffelees and looked with her eyes wide open around the junkyard. Mistoffelees's ears stood up on his head, and taking advantage of his great sensitivity, he began to alertly look around.

Suddenly, all the lights around them began to flash, and louder crashes began to go on everywhere. Suddenly, half the lights went out, and the kittens all cried with panic. The Jellicles moved here and there, trying to figure out what was going on. The last time something like this had happened was at the Jellicle Ball.

"What is going on?" Admetus asked, walking a few steps further.

Suddenly, a sinister laughter began to echo throughout the junkyard. Demeter's face turned dead white as if a shade of powder had just been put on. Mistoffelees held Victoria in his arms, while Alonzo and Munkustrap pushed the younger cats behind their backs and shielded in front of Old Deuteronomy. Skimble and Asparagus hissed and walked around with warnings in their eyes, and Bombalurina stood close to the already shivering Demeter, while Tugger held her paw tight.

Another sound of crash, followed by that deep, menacing laugh. A shadow creped over the junk piles, and the Jellicles instinctively ducked.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried.

"No! Not him again!" Victoria cried, and Mistoffelees pushed her behind his back and cautiously turned his head.

Munkustrap guarded in front of Demeter like an iron wall and ran his eyes over the junk piles, and Alonzo and Tugger stood next to Old Deuteronomy, who pushed the kittens behind his long, thick fur.

"It's that demon!" Victoria murmured, feeling sweat in her paws.

"Don't be afraid, Vicki. I'm here," said Mistoffelees, trying his best to calm the already terror-stricken Victoria.

In a flash, like a strike of lightning in the sky, the evil red ginger tom appeared in front of the tribe like the Devil appearing in the air. The kittens screamed, and Victoria, regardless of her fears, arched her back and hissed, exposing her sharp claws at the same time. In a sudden, all lights in the junkyard were put out, and loud crashing noises and panicky screams could be heard everywhere, and blended was Macavity's evil laugh. Victoria groped in the dark for Mistoffelees, whom she expected to be still standing next to her. But her paws caught nothing but air in between her fingers.

"Misto!" she called, and suddenly, all lights went back on. The junkyard was suddenly quiet as if Macavity had never showed up, and as usual, Macavity had disappeared into nowhere.

"Is everyone all right?" Munkustrap asked, holding Demeter tight in his arms who looked like she was about to faint.

"What just happened?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Apparently, Macavity just came and went," Skimble said, sniffing here and there. He turned around, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Old Deuteronomy still standing behind him.

Coricopat and Tantomile stood up from their ducking position and glanced around, exchanging an admonitory look.

"Is Macavity gone?" Etcetera asked, peeking out from behind Old Deuteronomy.

"He's disappeared again, just like last time!" Plato said.

"He didn't come for Old Deuteronomy!" Electra crawled out from underneath Old Deuteronomy's big tail and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Misto!" all heads turned as if operated by a switch at the sound of Victoria's piercing scream. Munkustrap comforted the shaking Demeter as Tugger and Bombalurina rushed toward her.

"Where's Misto?" Tugger asked, his eyes suddenly carried on an expression of terror.

"Misto, where are you?" Bombalurina yelled, but only receiving the echoing of her own voice in reply.

"Everlasting Cat!" Jellylorum cried, "this can't be!"

"No! Macavity couldn't have taken Misto!" Munkustrap yelled, giving the junkyard another quick skim.

"MISTO!" Victoria's scream had turned into an ear-piercing screech that sounded as if it could tear through the silent night sky, as tears suddenly streamed down her face as if a dam had just been broken. She dashed wildly to and fro around the junkyard, throwing things around in a desperate attempt to uncover her mate. Demeter rushed to her and put her arms around her.

"Misto! No!" Victoria shouted, nearly pushing Demeter off balance. Munkustrap grabbed Victoria's arms to foil another attempt of dashing up a junk pile.

"Misto! Misto!" the entire tribe was now on alert, and their calls reverberated around the junkyard. Soon, every smallest corner of the junkyard was searched. But no sign of Mistoffelees could be seen or heard anywhere.

"He couldn't have just left and disappeared in the thin air! He wouldn't go anywhere without me!" Victoria cried into Demeter's arms. "I have to find him! I have to find him! Where is he?"

"Could Macavity really have catnapped him?" Alonzo cried.

"What would Macavity want to do with Misto?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you sure that he's not hiding in somewhere that we missed?" Exotica asked.

"But Misto never hides much," said Admetus, walking out from underneath an old blanket next to a pile of small wooden boxes. "If we've looked everywhere and still couldn't find him, then he really isn't here!"

"Oh, Misto..." Victoria cried, and Demeter held her with all her strength to keep her from falling to the ground.

"We'll find him, Vicki! Don't worry!" said Tugger, "if he really isn't here anywhere, and if Macavity really took him, we'll get him back even if it meant chasing him to hell!"

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, Everlasting cat..." Victoria shook her head and whimpered, "how can this happen? Where could he be at this moment? What could possibly happen to him? Oh, Heaviside! I can't believe it!"

Demeter held Victoria close to her and patted her back, while tears were falling from her eyes onto Victoria's head.

"Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Plato, Mungojerrie, and Admetus, all of you come with me!" Old Deuteronomy's deep voice was suddenly heard behind all.

The toms followed Old Deuteronomy at the call and the group went toward the old car next to the tire throne, and the queens, understanding the meaning, led the kittens away to the other end of the junkyard.

"Oh, Heaviside, how much pain love can bring..." Victoria fell onto her knees, buried her face in her paws and started sobbing uncontrollably. No words of consolation seemed could get into her ears at the moment.


	10. Alone in the dark

**Chapter 8**

**Alone in the dark**

It seemed as if a century has passed before the toms came out of the old car.

Everyone carried a look of worry and stress on his face, and everyone seemed to be lost about what he should do. The queens stared at the toms and sighed, while Tugger gathered Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and Plato, and together the four started discussing plans.

Demeter was gently holding the still weeping Victoria in her arms, rocking her and speaking to her lowly as if coaxing a kitten, while Cassandra and Exotica tried their best to get at least some water into Victoria. When she heard the toms coming, she stopped her sobbing, yet bit her lips to prevent more from coming out. Munkustrap bent down and stroked her head fur.

"Vicki," he gently called.

Victoria brought her face out and looked at Munkustrap through a layer of tears. Her eyes were read and swollen, and her face looked so weary and pale that it looked almost whiter than her coat.

"What did you guys come up with?" Demeter asked through a sigh.

"Well," Munkustrap shook his head. "Now we know for sure that Macavity had catnapped Misto, and we've come up with our best conjecture of the reasons through our analysis of the situation."

"Well?" Bombalurina immediately hopped over, and the other queens gathered around with their eyes wide open.

Munkustrap sighed. "Consider the fact: what would Macavity do with Misto? The last time when he catnapped Old Deuteronomy, there seemed to be a good reason, for he's the head of our tribe and without him, we'd be half lost. But if it was his intention to get Old Deuteronomy, then this time, when he tries again, why didn't he come again for Old Deuteronomy but someone else instead? And why did it have to be none other than Misto. So we can tell that it's not the ones whom he's catnapped that he wants, but instead, he wants to use them for some other motives."

"And what is that?" Bombalurina asked.

"My biggest guess is, as collaterals," said Munkustrap.

"What? Collaterals for what?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"I dare to guess, that one thing that Macavity would want, is Demeter," Munkustrap took a deep breath.

At the word of that, Demeter looked as if she was about to faint.

"What?" Bombalurina cried.

"What else would he want from us over and over?" Munkustrap sighed, "I mean, think about it! We really have nothing in this junkyard that he would want all the time, except for Demeter!"

Demeter breathed heavily and put a paw on her chest. She did not let go of Victoria, but Bombalurina had to put a paw on her to prevent her from falling back.

"But why would he take Misto?" Rumpleteazer asked, "why not someone more defenseless, like one of the kittens?"

"Because now he knows, that whomever he takes, Misto will be able to conjure back," said Munkustrap, "and if he takes Misto, none of us will be able to get him back!"

All the queens looked like their jaws were about to drop to the ground. Victoria shuddered at Munkustrap's every word, and Demeter had to hold her to keep her still.

"But how can he hold Misto?" Cassandra asked, "He has powers! He can magic himself back here or call for help with his magic or anything..."

"Not if Macavity keeps him from doing any of these," Munkustrap said.

"Um, what do you mean?" Exotica asked.

"You know that when Misto is exhausted or badly hurt, he can't have enough strength to perform much magic. Macavity can easily make that happen!" Munkustrap said, this time, with almost rage in his voice.

"WHAT?" All the queens shouted out in a chorus.

"You heard me!" Munkustrap nearly jumped, "and now you know what I mean? Knowing what Macavity can do, we better move if we want Misto back in one piece!"

Victoria stuck her fist into her mouth to prevent herself from crying out, while Demeter squeezed her arms, closed her eyes tight, and shook her head. Her ears were almost flat on her head.

"Do you have to sound so scary?" Bombalurina cried and put her arms around her sister. "You're scaring the ninth life out of everybody!"

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap's impending reply was interrupted by a call from Coricopat and Tantomile scurrying in from outside the junkyard.

"Munkustrap, this was thrown at us while we were out circling about," said Coricopat, handing Munkustrap a stone.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, staring at the stone.

"There's a piece of paper attached to the bottom," Tantomile pointed, "it was thrown out of nowhere, and we looked all over to try to find who might've thrown it, but found nothing!"

Munkustrap torn the paper away from the stone, and all the queens gathered behind him and looked at that strange piece of yellow paper filled with letters in red ink.

"I'm sure that you're all perhaps frantic to what is going on at the moment. Well, no need to worry! Now, to prevent further conflicts, we will make a deal. I don't want much, but only want back what is mine, and I'm sure you're all smart enough to know what that is. I'll give you three days from now, and I think that's enough time. And then let's meet at the garbage dump outside Tattenham Court. At that time, and no later, you bring me what's mine, and I'll bring you what's yours. That is, if you want what's yours back alive!

Macavity"

Victoria stumbled twice at the note, and Demeter turned almost whiter than a ghost. Munkustrap clutched the paper in his paw, looking as if he could burn it inside his palm. The other queens gritted their teeth, while Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other and sighed heavily.

"Just as we thought," Munkustrap uttered, "that beast!"

"Tugger!" Bombalurina called.

"What?" Tugger asked, sounding a bit irritated to be disrupted.

"Come over here! You gotta see something!" Bombalurina yelled.

Tugger huffed and strode over with Alonzo, Plato, and Mungojerrie.

"Something wrong?" Alonzo asked, sweeping his eyes across the queens and then to Munkustrap, who was sitting on the ground gray-faced.

"Look at this," Munkustrap handed the note to Alonzo, and he and Tugger both looked at it, with Plato and Mungojerrie peeking over their shoulders.

"Everlasting Cat in the Heaviside Layer!" Tugger cried as he swung the note wildly in the air. "Can he have any more fun?"

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "It looks like things are not gonna be as easy as we'd hoped."

"Well, what did you expect?" Rumpleteazer asked, "you think you can ever get easy with Macavity?"

Tugger clenched his fists and sighed, while Mungojerrie and Plato looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What are we gonna do?" Tantomile asked.

"Oh, Heaviside," Demeter held her head in her paws. "I should've known that something like this would happen sooner or later. Until he got what he wants, nothing's going to stop! Oh, why should so many suffer for my sakes?"

Munkustrap pulled Demeter into his arms and stroked her head.

"There's no way that we're sending you to that brute," said Munkustrap, "we have to think of a plan quick!"

"Like what?" Demeter cried, "you know that there's no way anyone can know where Macavity is about! Misto will be dead before you can even conceive any plan!"

"NO!" Victoria, who's been fighting to retain her self-control all this time, finally screamed out and fell to the ground. Her fist slammed on the hard surface with all their strength, and Bombalurina quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Vicki!" Bombalurina cried, "don't! Macavity's not gonna kill Misto! He needs him to get us to send Demeter! And we're gonna save him! And Munkustrap, can you stop scaring everybody? Our furs are standing on our backs enough without you saying all these kind of things!"

Victoria cried into Bombalurina's arms.

"Let's stop being so negative already!" Cassandra cried, "you guys already look like you're hopeless even before we tried anything! There's gotta be a way! No matter how big and powerful Macavity can be, he's still a cat like us!"

"We never knew he'd go this far," Plato sighed.

"We should've expected," Munkustrap sighed.

"Hey, where is Jenny and Jelly and the kittens?" Mungojerrie suddenly looked around and asked.

"Well, Jenny had to go deliver the news to Bustopher, and Jelly took the kittens to her tent with Asparagus," Rumpleteazer replied, "apparently they think the little ones shouldn't be in this."

"And Tugger, would you stand still?" Bombalurina said, "I'm dizzy enough without seeing you pacing around in circles."

Tugger halted his steps brusquely. "If that demon dares to touch a piece of hair of Misto's, I'll skin him alive!"

"I wish you could skin him alive," Alonzo sighed, and stared at Victoria on the ground, who was biting her fist hard to stop herself from crying.

"Looks like we can't get anywhere tonight," Mungojerrie said, "and all of us are too worn out to do much. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow morning, in the daylight, and after we're rested?"

The other cats glanced from one to another.

"I can't say I disagree with you," Exotica said, and couldn't help letting out a yawn. "This night is really more than enough for us. We can only handle so much at a time."

"Then, we're all going home to rest, and putting this off until tomorrow?" Demeter asked, looking at Munkustrap.

"Well, there really isn't much we can do at the moment anyway," Tugger sighed, "we're basically just sitting here and yelling at each other."

"Yeah, exactly. Wait till our brains are calmed down first," said Plato, "what's just happened is already enough to drain three fourths of our brain energies."

"Where are all the others at the moment?" Coricopat asked.

"Well, Skimble went with Jenny to St. James's Street, Asparagus and Admetus are with Jelly and the kittens, Old Deuteronomy I asked him to go home after the meeting, for you know, at his age, he really shouldn't be too much pressured, and the rest of us are all here," said Munkustrap.

"Then I guess, we'll all go home and have some rest, and meet here early in the morning?" Cassandra asked.

Munkustrap nodded firmly. "That's it for tonight. And if I can't go to sleep, I'll try to think of something."

Demeter sighed and gently poked Victoria.

"Maybe we should let Vicki stay with Jelly or Jenny for tonight," Munkustrap sighed, "No one is home at her house, and I really think it's out of the question to leave her alone in this condition."

Bombalurina and Demeter exchanged a look.

"Actually, Demeter and I can take her," said Bombalurina, "Jelly and Jenny got enough with Etcetera, Jemima, and Electra, and Jelly's also got Gus to worry about all the time. Besides, our house is bigger than the both of theirs, and we got a family room for a basement. The three of us can stay there so our humans don't even have to find out that she's there."

"You think this is a good idea?" Munkustrap asked, looking at Victoria.

"I think it's a better idea that she comes with us," said Demeter, then whispered into Munkustrap's ears. "I'll talk to her and try to calm her down."

"Well, ok then, there it is," said Munkustrap, rising slowly. "I gotta go see Jelly and Asparagus and the others. Tugger, wanna come with me?"

Tugger nodded, and took Bombalurina's paws into his.

Demeter gently pulled Victoria up from the ground, wiped her face with her paw, and put an arm around her. Munkustrap gently nudged Demeter and kissed her lips.

"Don't be too stressed, Demeter," Munkustrap ran his fingers through Demeter's head fur. "Everything will be fine. And take care of Vicki."

Demeter nodded, and passionately returned the kiss.

"Please have a good rest. You have to worry about your kittens," Munkustrap put a paw on Demeter's shoulder and stared passionately at her. His eyes were filled with unwillingness to let her go. Demeter put her paw on top of Munkustrap's, and squeezed out a small smile.

"It's ok. Don't worry. I'll be fine," she said, then turned back to Victoria, who was staring straight at the ground all this time. "Come on, let's go."

Tugger hugged Bombalurina tight and kissed her cheeks. When Bombalurina pulled away, she was nearly stunned to see what looked like unshed tears in Tugger's eyes.

"Tugger," she called gently.

Tugger caressed Bombalurina's face with his paw, and smiled. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning and then we'll talk, ok?"

Bombalurina nodded and nudged Tugger's nose, then hurried to join Demeter and Bombalurina. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Coricopat, and Tantomile also said their good nights.

"I guess we should go, too," Alonzo looked at Cassandra and took her paw.

Munkustrap sighed. "What a hard night we've all had, and this was supposed to be such a happy event."

"And we're still not used to good things turning wrong," Tugger pulled thoughtlessly on his mane.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, brother," Alonzo gently rubbed his head against Munkustrap's. "You got enough on your mind already."

"Don't remind me, Alonzo," Munkustrap heaved a big sigh. "I don't even know what I should do right now."

"We're not sending Demeter to that son of a Pollicle, that's for sure!" said Tugger.

"No way," Munkustrap said, "and we can't do anything that would scare or stress her now. She's pregnant, and I want her to keep this pregnancy."

Tugger sighed and looked around in the junkyard, as if to find something in the dark, empty night knowing that there was nothing.

"Tugger, are you ok?" Cassandra called.

"I guess..." Tugger mumbled as he rested his paws on his belt. "Oh, Bast, I can't hold this down anymore. I'm worried about Misto. I'm worried sick and it's really getting on my nerves! Bastet knows where he can be or what that Macavity can do to him..." Tugger bent down on the ground and put a paw on his forehead.

Munkustrap raised his head and stared at the half moon in the sky, then walked over to Tugger and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta go see Jelly," he said.

Tugger shook his head and stood up.

"Well, guess we'll see you in a few hours then," Alonzo said.

Munkustrap and Tugger nodded.

"And if anything happens, don't hesitate to call us," said Cassandra.

"Well, good night, then," said Munkustrap.

Alonzo held Cassandra's paw and the two slowly walked out of the junkyard. Munkustrap and Tugger waited until they couldn't be seen no more, then silently headed for Jellylorum's place.

"Oh, you two, where have you been?" The moment Bombalurina and Demeter pushed Victoria under the couch in the family room down in the basement, they saw the shadow of their human walking in.

Demeter meowed and gently rubbed her back on the human's leg as she entered the dark family room, illuminated with only one lamp on the coffee table.

"I probably should've raised you two as in-door cats when you first came in," the human bent down and scratched Demeter's head. She was still young woman, in her mid-twenties but looking more like she's just gotten out of her teens. Her brunette hair was tied in a long braid behind her head, and Demeter could feel her long nails poking in her fur, with the same red nail polish that she used to paint Bombalurina's claws.

"Aurora, have the girls come back?" A deep, masculine voice was heard from upstairs.

"Yeah, Scott," Aurora stood up. "They're down here. You can stop worrying now. They've been out with their boyfriends again, and therefore returned a little late."

Bombalurina and Demeter heard a laughter from upstairs.

"You go to bed now. I'll just check and make sure they got water and everything, and I'll be right there," Aurora called, and walked toward two dishes not far in the corner.

"It probably also means, that I probably gotta get you some more flea medications soon," Aurora muttered as she walked into the bathroom and filled the water dish with fresh water. "And you got enough food here, right?"

Bombalurina meowed and rubbed Aurora's legs.

"There, there, good Scarlett," Aurora picked Bombalurina up, stroked her fur, and kissed her forehead. "You be a good girl with Melanie and go to sleep, ok? Mommy and Daddy really have to go to bed now."

Aurora kissed Demeter good night, and went back upstairs. Bombalurina and Demeter called Victoria out from underneath the couch.

"Come on, Vicki, eat something," Bombalurina pushed the food dish in front of Victoria, who was sitting still and staring blankly at the floor.

"Vicki, you'll make yourself sick if you continue like this," said Demeter as she put a paw on Victoria's shoulder. "Torturing yourself is not gonna do Misto any good. If you want to help with anything, first you need to have strength yourself."

Victoria looked at Demeter, not saying a word. Demeter felt a tighten inside her heart at the sight of Victoria's swollen eyes, pallid face, and droopy countenance.

"Vicki," Bombalurina cried, "none of us is any less upset and worried than you are, but if we all do what you're doing, we'll drive everybody and ourselves crazy! We all have to be strong to fight, which is what we need to do now!"

Two long tines of tears again slid down Victoria's cheeks.

"Vicki," Demeter pulled the small white queen into her arms and held her tight against her chest. "I know you feel terrible. I do, too, consider that it's because of me that you all must suffer. But we can't afford to collapse due to our emotional despondency at this moment, Vicki. If we want to help Misto, first we all have to stay calm and keep our cool!"

Victoria rubbed her eyes with her paws, and pulled away from Demeter.

"We have to find him," Victoria shook her lips, and trembled as words squeezed out of her mouth. "He'll do terrible things to him. I know it! We gotta get him back!"

"We will find him," Bombalurina said, "Munkustrap and Tugger and the others will all try to save him as soon as possible. We've got to keep our hope!"

"He wants to kill him..." Victoria whimpered a bit higher than a whisper.

"No, Vicki, Macavity is not gonna kill Misto!" Bombalurina cried, "first of all, he has no reason to. Second, he needs him for Demeter. If he's dead, then what is he gonna use to get Demeter?"

"Bombalurina!" Demeter threw Bombalurina a warning look, and put a paw on Victoria's shoulder.

"Vicki, for now, it's not use sitting here crying and brooding. Everything has to wait until morning, and we'll think of something. You need to rest and quiet your mind, ok?" Demeter said gently. "Let's go to sleep now."

"Yeah, I'm sure we're all tired," said Bombalurina.

Victoria looked at Demeter and Bombalurina teary-eyed, and slowly nodded.

"Demeter and I will sleep in our beds as usual, and you can sleep any where you want. Just don't go upstairs," Bombalurina indicated, and walked toward a cat bed in front of the couch. "Anyway, we're all worn out after such an exciting night. Though I'd much prefer going out at night and sleep during the day, but nights like this are just too much to bear. So, good night, I guess?"

"Try to get some sleep, Vicki," said Demeter, "don't distress yourself too much. You gotta be strong for Misto."

Victoria slowly climbed onto the couch as Demeter went into her bed.

"See you at sunrise, Vicki," Demeter yawned and turned off the lamp.

However, Victoria stayed awake even when Demeter and Bombalurina had both sunk into deep sleep. She sat up on the couch, and from the small window above her head, she could see the half moon in the dark sky. There were no stars, just the moon all by itself. She blinked her eyes and chased away what bit of sleepiness she had had, and jumped up to the narrow windowsill. How still was the night, and how peaceful was everything around her. Other than her mind, everything else seemed to be as tranquil and silent as it could be. Victoria sniffled a bit and gazed at the moon, in her mind, she could hear a voice.

"...Everyday under my eyes, you grow ever more beautiful. And when you're dancing, you look like a dove, an angel, a white belle..."

"...My heart will always be with you, even when my body isn't. When you're not with me, I'll always be able to feel you. I'll be able to find you wherever you are..."

"Misto..." Victoria whispered; her eyes were again welled with tears. The moon in the sky slowly became blurry in her eyes, and she had to bite her lower lips to restrain herself from sobbing out loud.

"Misto, where are you?" she cried out loud inside her heart. She wished she could scream it out, and make the whole world answer that desperate question. Victoria felt her heart tremble as her lover's name resounded in her head over and over. She could no longer sit still, feeling as if her stomach was filled with hundreds of butterflies. She jumped off the windowsill and sat back down on the couch, but felt as though she was sitting on top of thousands of tacks and needles. Moonlight came in through the window and shone on her small white form, almost blending her completely into its silver white luminance. Victoria took another glance at the moon, and finally, hopped down onto the floor.

"I have to go find him," she heard herself say as she looked at the moonlight surrounding her. She took a peek outside the small window just a bit above ground; the streets outside were empty, with nothing but the shadows of the trees moving now and then. She hesitated for a few seconds, and then finally made up her mind.

"I must find him..." the voice repeated itself in her mind as she looked over toward Bombalurina and Demeter. The two queens were sound asleep and were obviously not a bit aware of her movements. Victoria moved stealthily across the floor, and with the moonlight in the room, she didn't have much difficulty finding her way to the stairs. The whole house was quiet as she slowly ascended, and Victoria cautiously looking around her as she made her every move. She remembered the way which Demeter and Bombalurina took to sneak her into the house, and taking advantage of her soft padded paws, took a short run to the back door behind the living room. She looked quickly behind her, and then carefully pushed her body underneath the leather cat flap. In one quick step, she was out the door.

Just the process of getting from the basement to the cat flap seemed to her almost like an odyssey. The chilly breeze welcomed her as the moment her paws landed on the cold concrete doorsteps. Victoria instinctively shivered a bit as she looked ahead. Nothing moving could be seen, and no sound could be heard but the rustling of the leaves and the occasional chirping of the crickets. Victoria moved her feet across the damp lawn, and darkness surrounded her regardless of the moon above her head. She skipped hurriedly onto the road, using the best night vision she could get to try to find her way. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care. In her mind, there was only one way that she needed to find. With the moonlight helping to light her way, Victoria quickly ran across the empty road. In a few minutes, she was standing in front of the small forest which separated that neighborhood from some place where she didn't know.

Victoria took a deep breath and closed her eyes, hoping that her instincts and feelings would guide her. She uttered Mistoffelees's name, calling for her lover to lead her way, to overcome her fears with hope. She sniffed the ground in front of her, and a feeling coming from somewhere she didn't even know propelled her to move on. She didn't know what was making her take the direction that she decided to take, but that feeling that she had somehow sensed with her sub consciousness was now encouraging her to go further. One step at a time, her small white paws moved on the muddy ground as she entered the dark forest. The silence and the darkness made her heart pound heavily with tension and fear, and she had only one thing to help her go quicker and deeper, alone in the dark...


	11. A last battle

**Chapter 9**

**A last battle**

The wind was blowing harshly all around her, arousing the goose bumps all over her with is eerie howl. Victoria's white paws were dyed brown by the damp mud underneath her, and pieces here and there have been splashed onto her immaculate coat, smeared with her sweat, and then blown dry by the wind. But she had no room in her mind to mind it. Her mind was concentrated on only one thing; one goal that she was now determined to reach.

The tall, humongous trees seemed were able to devour her small form, and the thick night air seemed could suffocate her. Battling her fears, she forced her feet to continue making their steps. She muttered prayers to the Everlasting Cat to keep dangers away from her on the way, and Mistoffelees's image would float in front of her eyes every time she made a halt.

"I've got to find him, I've got to find him..." she whispered to herself over and over under her already heavy breath. Several yards from her, she noticed what looked like an exit to the forest in between the bushes, and she darted toward the way.

There were still trees around her, but relatively much less in number now. The moon was now able to fully shine on her, and Victoria looked around and sniffed the ground. What was ahead of her looked as dark as everything was in the forest, and looking around, the feeling of the place made her furs stand.

"Misto, tell me, where are you? If you can't use your voice, then use your heart! You can always feel me without seeing me, remember? Let me know where you are! Let me find you!" Victoria got down onto the ground, feeling another hot tear stinging its way down her face and landing onto the muddy ground. She's gone out too far now, and she wouldn't go back. Inside, something was telling her, that she was on the right track and was, in fact, probably getting close. She paused for a short rest, and then pushed her already fatigued body on.

Suddenly, ahead of her in the dark, she noticed some movements. Immediately Victoria hid behind a large stone on the side and peeked one eye out. It looked familiar, a large, black, demon looking cat, looking as if he had thorns coming out of him and walking like a phantom. Victoria gasped. She recognized immediately that it was one of Macavity's henchcats. A quick thought flashed through her. She was sure that she had not been noticed, so she quietly creped out of her hiding place, taking advantage of the quietness of her steps, and traced carefully behind the black tom. She was almost sure that he would lead him to the Hidden Paw, and to Mistoffelees!

Victoria pressed down her breaths and followed the black cat slowly toward what looked like the backyard of a deserted house. The black cat disappeared into a small side door, and Victoria, gathering up her courage, entered the yard and walked toward the house. The whole place reminded her of the places in the ghost books that Juliet had read to her, and she felt as if her every step was on nails and broken glasses. Not a sound could be heard anywhere, only some dim lights could be seen through the broken windows of the old, rotten house. Victoria carefully glanced around her to make sure that she was alone, and started inspecting the place.

Suddenly the door opened, and, at the sound, Victoria immediately hid herself in a nearby empty trashcan. Two black cats that looked exactly like the one that Victoria had followed came out of the door.

"Figure what the master will do with that little creep of an idiot in the basement?" one said.

"Beat me up if I have an idea," the other one said, spitting onto the ground. "Besides, how long ya figure that little kit's gonna last? The master said three days, but I doubt we'll need to worry about him for another three hours!"

"How could you be sure, dummy? No matter what that thing has magic!" said the first one, scratching his head.

"Who cares? I'm not concerned a bit what he does. Soon we'll be able to get rid of him!" The other one said again, and the two laughed and walked off.

Victoria could feel every single muscle on her body tighten into a knot, and her heart started beating heavier than a drum that she was almost afraid that it could be heard. It was him that they were just talking about, and they said he was in the basement! She pressed a paw against her chest and calmed herself a little before crawling out of the trashcan. The two toms were gone. Victoria again looked toward the house, and suddenly spotted a small window just a few inches above the ground next to the wooden stairway to the door. Her eyes widened, and, as soundless as possible, she crawled toward that black little window.

It was even darker inside than the outside, and Victoria had to press her face against the dusty glass to look in. With the moonlight shining from behind, she could see what looked like old furniture piled inside a little room. She wiped the glass with her paw and looked further, and her forehead nearly banged against the pane when she saw something black and shiny on the ground next to the furniture pile.

"Misto!" she cried out, but immediately restrained any further noise that was about to come out of her. She tapped the glass with her paw as soft as possible and called, but that heap of black thing on the ground was motionless. But she was sure of what she saw. She pushed the glass a little, but the rusty frame refused to move even half an inch. She sat back on the ground and wiped her face, feeling the anger rising from inside her chest that was almost driving her mad. She couldn't wait any longer, nor could she think. Picking up the closest thing that her paw had touched, she raised it high and slammed it against the window. The sound of glass smashing pierced through the silent night. Not even waiting to see if anyone had heard the noise, Victoria stuck herself through the broken window and slid in.

The small room smelled of staleness and dustiness, and the moon, now moved to directly above the small broken window, threw down its white light into the room. Victoria was now able to see Mistoffelees clearly, lying still on the ground, looking lifeless. Without a second thought, Victoria rushed to his side. Tears were already welling in her eyes to shield her vision.

"Misto!" she called, as she put her paws on his shoulder to shake him. Tears were pouring down her face, and she felt her whole body shaking with her sobs. "Misto, oh, Everlasting Cat! Misto!"

"Misto, wake up! Misto!" she cried, and covered herself onto the small tom. Excitements, sadness, and frustration all rushed her at once, engulfing her completely and would not allow her the chance to think clearly. All she could do was cry.

"Vicki?" came a weak voice.

"Misto!" Victoria gasped and sprung up. Mistoffelees struggled to turn to face her, and it was then when she realized, that his wrists and ankles were tied by ropes.

As if suddenly going mad, Victoria attacked those ropes with her teeth and ripped at them as if in a match of tug-o-war. In a few minutes, the ropes lied in small pieces near her feet on the ground.

"Vicki!" Mistoffelees struggled to sit up and lean himself against the wall, and Victoria threw herself into his arms.

"Vicki, how did you get here?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Oh, Misto, I'm here now," Victoria raised her tearful eyes to look at him, feeling her heard ripped into shreds at the scars on his white face. She gently stroked his cheeks with her paws, and tears were coming out of her eyes non-stop.

"Vicki, is it really you?" Mistoffelees shakily raised a paw to touch Victoria's face. "Oh, Everlasting Cat, it's not a dream this time! You're really here!"

"Of course it's not a dream! Of course I'm really here!" Victoria cried and wildly kissed Mistoffelees's lips. "Thank the Everlasting Cat, thank Heaviside, I've found you! You have no idea how scared I've been for you. The whole junkyard is going mad, and I felt I could crash my head into a steel wall if I don't find you."

"Vicki," Mistoffelees said, swallowing his own tears. "It's ok now. You can stop worrying to death now. I'm all right. It's just..." he lowered his head, unwilling to look into her eyes.

In the moonlight, Victoria could see clearly what a mess he was in. His beautiful, glittery coat was in a mess and covered in dust here and there, and almost all over him, she could notice scratch marks and bruises, although his black color did a very good job in covering up. A sharp pain attacked Victoria hard, that she buried her face into her paws and cried.

"What has he done to you, Misto?" Victoria cried.

Mistoffelees sighed, and Victoria could notice that he was doing his best holding himself up. "I can't say anything right now. I'm probably gonna run out of strength just by talking. But listen, you can't stay for long. If they find you, then we're all in deep trouble. You have to leave!"

"Not without getting you out of here!" Victoria cried.

"You can't! Not now! Not with a chain tied to my neck!" Mistoffelees cried.

Victoria looked behind him and noticed a long, rusty iron chain, which she soon realized was attached to an iron hoop around Mistoffelees's neck. Almost fainting with the rush of anger rising from her bosom, she picked up the chain and started yanking at it madly with her paws, as if believing that she could actually break it apart in the middle. But soon she was panting uncontrollably, while the chain made no reactions.

"Oh, darn it!" Victoria cried and smashed the chain against the floor. "That son of a Pollicle scum!"

"Vicki!" Mistoffelees grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Her palms were already red from the rubbing of the heavy chain.

"Vicki, there's no use doing this..." Mistoffelees cried and gently rubbed her paws. "Don't hurt yourself, calm down!"

"Can't... can't you magic out at all?" Victoria asked.

Mistoffelees shook his head. "I probably don't even have the strength to walk out of this room now. I have to confess, that my everywhere hurts..." he rubbed his wrists, which were red and sore from the rope that tied them. "But you need to go back, you understand? We can't do this by ourselves..." suddenly, his ears perked up, and Victoria noticed the terrified expression in his eyes. He glanced toward the door.

"Vicki, hide!" Mistoffelees cried.

"What?"

"It's he! Quick! Hide!"

Victoria had just managed to slip herself behind the tall old desk behind Mistoffelees, when the door was suddenly swung open. The bright lights coming from the hall immediately filled the room. Through a small hole, Victoria could see the tall menacing, horrifying form of Macavity. Standing by the door, he looked almost like an invincible giant ready to spit fire. He still looked the same with the last time when Victoria saw him; dusty and neglected coat, uncombed whiskers, and sunken-in eyes. Victoria felt her palm suddenly soaked with sweat, and her entire body shrank.

"Well, well, how are we doing?" Victoria shivered at that deep, devil-like voice. Through the hole, she could see Mistoffelees, retreating to the wall close to the desk.

"Figure they'll come looking for you, huh, little one?" the master criminal let out that sinister laugh, which seemed was shaking the walls all over.

"You're really expecting them to do what you want?" Mistoffelees said; his tone, though weak, was still filled with anger.

"Well, if they're smart enough, I'd hope so," the Napoleon of crime ambled into the room and towered over Mistoffelees, looking as if he could crush him with one finger. "And don't play smart with me, little fool. If you want to go back the way you came, then behave yourself."

"Why should I? Simply because you told me to?" Mistoffelees snapped.

"Now, after all this time, you still haven't learned a lesson?" Macavity said, glaring down at him. He suddenly picked up the end of the chain, which was hooked to the wall, and yanked at it hard, smashing Mistoffelees into the wall behind, landing hard on the ground, and coughing uncontrollably with the sudden choke of the iron collar pulled by the chain with such great force. Victoria had to put a paw over her mouth to stifle the upcoming scream.

"Remember, and I'm gonna say this for the last time! The only reason why I'm keeping you alive is because I need the collateral for what I want to get back! But if you push me too far, don't be sorry afterwards!" Macavity tossed the chain down onto the ground. "And remember, there's always the lovely whip waiting!"

The moment Macavity walked out and slammed the door behind him, Victoria dashed out from behind the desk toward Mistoffelees.

"Misto, are you all right?" she cried, trying her best to help him up.

"My neck..." Mistoffelees panted as he struggled to pull himself up from the ground and put a paw to his throat. Victoria moved her face closer to examine the iron collar on his neck, and noticed that the skin beneath the collar was already red and some places looking almost purple. Mistoffelees panted several times and breathed heavily with his mouth open, as Victoria patted his back to try to stop his coughing.

"Are you hurt?" Victoria asked.

"Not too much," Mistoffelees sighed and wiped his ears. In the moonlight, Victoria could see his paleness and the obvious look of exhaustion on his face. Dark shadows surrounded his eye sockets, and here and there on his fur, she even noticed small spots of dried blood. Victoria let out a loud sniffle and pulled him into her arms, rubbed the back of his head where he hit the wall, and cried into his head fur.

"Misto, why does this have to happen?" Victoria whimpered, "That demon from hell! May the Everlasting Cat blast him to pieces!"

"Shh!" Mistoffelees pulled away from her but nearly falling. "Keep your voice down! His guards could be around!"

"I have to get you out of here!" Victoria cried.

"You will! But not without going back to the junkyard and get help first!" Mistoffelees took her paws into his. "Vicki, I want you to listen to me carefully. Go back the way you came, send the word to the junkyard, and bring the others here. Only that way we can have a chance of getting out. There's absolutely nothing you can do here right now, other than increasing the danger of being discovered. You are so far my only hope, and you have to do what I just said, you hear? It's possible that Macavity could return any moment. So you must go while you can!"

Victoria looked into the dark eyes of her mate, the thought of having to leave him again was breaking her heart. But she was finally able to calm down and think, and through her mind, nothing else seemed to be the logical choice. She slowly nodded, and gently hugged Mistoffelees.

"All right, then, I'm going. But I won't be gone for long," she said, "I'll be back for you soon. You hang on here, and be careful, ok?"

Mistoffelees nodded and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "You be careful, too on your way back. Remember the direction, and go back and bring the toms here, but under no circumstances let Demeter even come near here, you hear? I can handle Macavity, but she can't!"

Victoria nodded and looked up at the broken window. "You'll see me again very soon, so hold on to your strength. I'll be right back!" She pressed a quick kiss onto Mistoffelees's lips, wiped her eyes, and turned around.

Mistoffelees watched her leaping onto the windowsill, crawling out from the hole, and soon disappearing into the fading night. He heaved out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall, huddling himself up from the cold air. From the outside, he could hear footsteps. He could only pray that Victoria would get back to the junkyard safe.

When Victoria returned to the junkyard, dawn was not far away. The mist in the air dampened her fur, and for once, more than anything else she wanted the sun to rise quicker. She's been running on all fours the entire time all the way back, and hasn't stopped for one minute. By the time she got to the entrance of the junkyard, she was panting hard and sweating as if she's just run a Marathon.

When she entered the junkyard, she was surprised to see that all the Jellicles were there. When they saw her, everyone cried and surrounded her immediately.

"Vicki! Everlasting Cat, where have you been?" Demeter cried and grabbed Victoria's wrist. "I fell asleep, and when I opened my eyes you were nowhere to be seen! Bombalurina nearly turned our house upside down!"

"Vicki, how could you just walk out without telling a soul?" Bombalurina asked, "what if something happens to you? And none of us had a clue where you were!"

Victoria could only stare at the ground and catch her breath.

"Vicki, don't do this again, my child," she heard Old Deuteronomy's deep voice. "We already have one missing, and don't want a second one."

"Thank Heaviside, at least you're back safe," said Jennyanydots, "we've been looking all over for you since Demeter and Bombalurina came running wild and yelling that you were gone."

"You scared us all half to death," said Munkustrap, "one Misto is enough, Vicki. Don't make more events!"

Victoria straightened her back and looked at the Jellicles, and held back the panting that was chocking her voice. She ignored what everyone was yelling at her, and looked toward Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy.

"I... I've found him," she said.

"What? Found whom?" Munkustrap stared at her.

"Misto! I know where he is!" Victoria cried out.

"What?" this time, the entire tribe cried out in unison.

"Yes, and that's where I've been," said Victoria, glancing at everyone. "I've found Macavity's lair, and snuck into it, and Misto's there! I came back to get all of you, because I couldn't get him out by myself!"

"Everlasting Cat!" Tugger cried, nearly pushing Bombalurina over to rush to Victoria. "You've found him? Where is he? Bring us there now!"

"Wait!" Munkustrap cried, "We can't just go like this! We'll need a plan first!"

"Oh, what plan!" Mungojerrie cried, "now that we know where he is, we just gotta go and get him back!"

"Have you thought about how?" Alonzo suddenly said, "Vicki can sneak herself around without being seen, but I doubt a big group of us can do the same!"

"That is exactly what I'm thinking," said Munkustrap, "probably a fight is unavoidable. But we have no idea how many henchcats Macavity might have, and how strong they all are. And who knows what Macavity himself might have in mind?"

"But we have to hurry and save Misto," said Victoria, "he... he's not in good shape right now. He looked like he was dying when I first found him."

Jellylorum shook her head. "Bast, that's what we were afraid of. It makes getting him out harder."

"And there's no guarantee what Macavity might do to him before we get there," said Victoria, covering her face. "So far, iron chains and claws and whips are what I've seen and heard."

Demeter clenched her fists and was already shaking up and down. Bombalurina had to hold her in her arms lest she'd fall.

"That son of a scumbag!" Tugger stumped his feet on the ground. "He's gonna pay for this soon!"

"Calm down! No use cursing here!" Bombalurina cried.

"So, what are we waiting for then? What is the plan?" Mungojerrie cried.

"Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap turned to the old Jellicle leader. "Unless you have something in mind..."

"I can think of nothing but to go and face them," the old Persian sighed. "There's no other way, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap thought for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"All right! Everyone listen!" Munkustrap took a deep breath and called. "Now, we're going to go to Macavity's lair and rescue Misto! The queens and the kittens stay here, and Coricopat and Asparagus will remain and watch over the junkyard. The rest of us follow Vicki, and prepare for a battle!"

The toms assembled as the queens wished them luck. Demeter walked away from Bombalurina and went over to Munkustrap.

"Maybe I should come along," she said, "maybe I can find a way to talk this out. After all, Macavity knows no one else..."

"You're not going anywhere but here," said Munkustrap, "stay here with the others, and please don't go anywhere. One Vicki to protect while we're fighting is enough."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Demeter asked, "I mean, we have no idea..."

"So far, this is the only idea that we can all conceive," Munkustrap sighed, "no matter what, we'll have to try and see if it works. But don't worry. With our strength and our intelligence, we should be able to handle everything fine."

"Munkustrap..." Demeter called, and Munkustrap moved closer to her and gently nuzzled her face.

"Just stay here and wait, Demeter," said Munkustrap, putting a paw on her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Please, be extra careful," Demeter said as she put her paw over her mate's, and stared into his dark eyes. Munkustrap wiped away the tear that was sliding down Demeter's cheek, and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will," said Munkustrap, "you take care of yourself."

"And... watch over Vicki," Demeter looked over Munkustrap's shoulder at the small white queen waiting to go. "No matter what, don't let her get hurt."

"Of course we won't let one piece of her fur be touched," said Munkustrap, "and it'll be over in no time, I promise."

Demeter nodded and stepped back from the tabby. Munkustrap smiled at her, and then turned around to join the other toms.

"Oh, Tugger, are you done yet?" Munkustrap looked over at Tugger who was refusing to move his face away from Bombalurina's.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Tugger whined, then turned back to the red queen. "Stay tuned, my love, and wait for the return of the warrior."

"If you're gonna return like this, I'd rather have you not return at all," Bombalurina rolled her eyes, but quickly kissed Tugger's nose and whispered in his ears. "Go kick some Macavity butts, darling, and bring me home some booties."

"Come on, Tugger. You'll get a plenty of time for this after the job's done," Alonzo called, "right, Cassandra?"

The Siamese blushed and could only wave.

"Ya bet," Tugger winked and brushed his ears, before finally joining the rest of the group. Bombalurina went up to Demeter and waved.

"Hey, good luck, everyone!" Bombalurina called, "and what do the humans say, break a leg?"

"Oh, please, just what we need, a broken leg at this time." Skimble mumbled.

Victoria, regardless of the pressure, couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"All right, come on, are we gonna get going sometime today?" Munkustrap turned around and called.

"Yeah, let's go and get the work done, guys," Mungojerrie called and followed Munkustrap.

"Guys, please be careful," Jennyanydots called.

"You might wanna get the medicine box ready just in case," Jellylorum whispered to her sister on the side.

"Don't worry! We'll all be fine!" The toms waved back at the queens, and together walked out of the junkyard.

"See ya, babe! We'll be back before sundown!" Tugger called back to Bombalurina as he walked away.

"I don't know what they're getting into," Demeter sighed as she twisted her fingers.

"Oh, don't worry too much, little sis," Bombalurina put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "They're a tough group!"

"But still," Demeter sighed, "I somehow have a bad feeling..." she stared at the back of the group heading toward the exit of the junkyard, and shook her head.

On the way out, Victoria stopped at a small junk pile and picked up an iron saw.

"What's that for?" Alonzo asked.

"Those chains," Victoria mumbled, and continued her way.

"Now, do we know what might be waiting for us when we get there?" Mungojerrie asked as Victoria sniffed her way toward the forest.

"We should," said Munkustrap, "Macavity could be expecting us, so we better be prepared. We have to deal with his henchcats first, and then get to Misto."

"Now, Vicki," Skimble called, "when we get there, you stay as far away as possible, ya hear? If we have to fight and watch over you at the same time, it'll be more difficult."

"Oh, don't worry about me," said Victoria, "I won't be in the way."

"But we'll still be keeping an eye on you," Plato caught up with her and said.

"You guys deal with Macavity, and I'll watch over Misto," Victoria said as the group walked deeper into the forest.

"I'm somewhat worried about the queens back in the junkyard," Alonzo sighed.

"Well, I think they'll be fine," Tugger put a paw on the black and white tom's shoulder. "Even if something happens, they have a plenty of places to hide. And they can always run back to the humans."

"Still, I can't help worrying about Cassandra," said Alonzo," if anyone is bad at fighting, it's her."

"Demeter I'm concerned with even more," Munkustrap sighed, "we left her with not a very good mood, and I only hope that she won't come out and try to look for us."

"Bombalurina will watch her, I'm sure," said Tugger, "for now, let's just worry more about what's ahead of us than behind us."

"Shh!" Victoria disrupted all conversations when she suddenly pointed toward the abandoned shack far away in the distance as they stood at the exit of the forest. Immediately everyone crouched lower and glanced around cautiously, and Munkustrap moved closer to Victoria.

"It's there?" the tabby asked.

Victoria nodded. Her fist holding the saw clenched tighter, and Munkustrap put a paw on her shoulder.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Admetus asked, "are we going to go in as stealth as possible, or are we going to knock on the door and attack?"

"Probably an attack is unavoidable," said Plato, "Macavity wouldn't be that stupid to just let us in and out."

"Vicki, you said that Misto is kept in the basement that we can go in through a window?" Alonzo asked.

Victoria nodded. "But I doubt all of us can pass by unseen. When I was alone, it was easier, and it was at night. Not, in the broad daylight, and we have a whole group, it might be hard. Perhaps some of us should face Macavity and his gang, and maybe two or three of us sneak in to get Misto?"

"It might be a good idea," Munkustrap said, "let us fight and have a diversion, and while we're keeping all the henchcats busy, two of us can probably smuggle Misto out."

"Skimble, how about you, Jerrie, and Vicki go get Misto while we keep those savages distracted?" Alonzo asked.

The three of them nodded.

"We have to be quick, too," Skimble said.

Victoria took a deep breath and raised her head high. "I'm ready for this."

"Listen, everyone, we can do this!" Munkustrap called as the Jellicles gathered around him. "We're gonna fight till the end, and we won't stop until we get Misto out. Now, we're just all gonna go into the yard and lure out Macavity's henchcats, and if we run into Macavity, we're not going to retreat, understand?"

The Jellicles nodded in unison, and Tugger walked over to stand next to the tabby.

"Let's show those cowards what we can do!" he called, and the Jellicles marched out of the woods toward Macavity's lair.

As they walked into the deserted yard, the Jellicles sniffed around, waiting for their move. All around them was creepily silent, and Victoria couldn't help getting behind Skimble and tried to soothe her thumping heart. For some reason, she felt even more nervous than the first time when she walked in here the night before.

"Where are they?" Admetus asked.

"Do you figure they knew we were coming?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Probably, I wouldn't be surprised if they were smarter than that," Plato muttered, and suddenly, the Jellicles turned their heads toward a squeaking noise coming from the door. A group of black cats with fur standing on ends were staring at them with sharp, vicious eyes, and Victoria hissed.

"About time you show up, idiots!" Tugger called, "we've been waiting for you!"

"You Jellicle fools dare to set your dirty paws on our territory!" one of the black cats grinded his teeth. "You're not leaving until you pay!"

The henchcats dashed toward the Jellicles, and the toms at the front immediately made their preparations. Munkustrap opened his sharp claws at the face of the black cat that jumped toward him, and in swing of his paw, sent the black cat back two steps.

Victoria backed away from the toms who were soon engaged in fighting. Skimble knocked out a black cat who tried to advance toward Victoria, and pulled her aside.

"Vicki, stay away!" Plato cried, while giving his opponent a hard kick in the stomach.

"Vicki, come on, let's go!" Skimble cried, and Mungojerrie, after helping Alonzo, rushed toward them and followed Victoria to the house. Victoria pointed at the broken glass, and crouched her body and quickly slipped in. Skimble and Mungojerrie followed, and soon, all three of them were in the dark, stale little basement.

"Misto!" Victoria quickly rushed toward the black fur ball huddled on the floor, who let out a moan as Vicki's paws touched him.

"Everlasting Cat, lad, are you all right?" Skimble cried.

"Misto, it's me! Misto!" Victoria shook Mistoffelees's back, until he slowly moved to turn his body to face her.

"Vicki?" a small sound came out as the small black tom blinked his eyes. He struggled to sit up, but was about to fall again as he moved half way. Victoria immediately moved forward and caught him in her arms.

"Misto, it's all right," Victoria gently kissed Mistoffelees's face. "We're here, and I'm right here with you. I'm not leaving you."

"I've been waiting for you, Vicki," said Mistoffelees, trying hard to open his eyes wide to look at her. "I knew you'd be back."

"Oh, Misto," Victoria pulled Mistoffelees into her arms and licked his dusty ears. Tears were gathered in her eyes as she stroked Mistoffelees's messy fur and felt the sticky bloodstains under her paws. "I told you I wouldn't be gone long. We're here, and you're safe. We're gonna get you out. We're all here, everyone's here! Munkustrap, Tugger... they're all outside!"

Mistoffelees looked up at Victoria and smiled, but had to close his eyes right after.

"Come on, we gotta hurry!" Skimble said, as he took the saw from Victoria. With Mistoffelees leaning weakly on Victoria's chest, Skimble began sawing madly at the iron chain the bound his neck. Victoria nuzzled Mistoffelees gently and comforted him, while Mungojerrie put his ears to the door and listened.

"Darn, this chain sure is sturdy," Skimble whined. But suddenly, Victoria felt her fur shooting up.

"I hear something!" Mungojerrie cried.

"What?" Skimble stopped and listened.

"Someone's outside... or something," Mungojerrie stammered, backing away from the door.

"It's he!" Mistoffelees perked up his ears, though not having enough strength to sit up. Victoria felt herself trembling all over.

The door was suddenly thrown open. Victoria screamed, and Mungojerrie and Skimble both jumped. Macavity fell right in through the door, with Munkustrap throwing himself over him with a loud hiss.

"Munkustrap!" Victoria cried.

Munkustrap wildly swung his paw at Macavity's face, and the ginger tom showed no weakness. Victoria noticed the scratch marks on Munkustrap, and her arms holding Mistoffelees began to shiver harder.

"Vicki, stand back! Just get Misto out of here!" Munkustrap cried, dodging Macavity's long claws.

"You dream, Jellicle scum!" the ginger cat growled and gave Munkustrap a kick, which Munkustrap luckily evaded. Skimble began sawing frantically at the chain, and Mistoffelees pulled away from Victoria and managed to support himself up with his front paws on the floor.

Macavity threw Munkustrap across the room, and the tabby landed on top of a pile of cardboard. Victoria let out a gasp, and Mungojerrie stood in between Macavity and Victoria and hissed. However, before the ginger cat could lash out at Mungojerrie, Munkustrap quickly hopped up and whacked Macavity hard with a piece of wood.

"Munkustrap, be careful!" Skimble cried as he watched the silver tabby again throwing himself toward the Napoleon of crime.

Victoria heard grumbling noises outside as Macavity and Munkustrap resumed their duel. She stretched her neck and looked toward the door, and saw the other toms running toward them. Mistoffelees tried to open his eyes wide.

"Tugger! Alonzo! Help Munkustrap!" Victoria cried the moment she spotted Tugger and Alonzo at the door. Before she even finished her sentence, the two toms already swung themselves over into the battle. Hisses could be heard from all around.

The rest of the toms watched nervously at the scuffling trio, and some gathered around Victoria and Mistoffelees. Skimble finally managed to saw open the iron collar on Mistoffelees's neck, and Victoria helped the small black tom to sit up.

"Misto, are you ok?" Victoria hugged her mate tight, feeling his heartbeats against hers. Mistoffelees replied with licking Victoria's face gently, as Skimble patted his back.

"Hang on there, lad," Skimble said, "we'll be out in no time!"

"What exactly happened?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Well, we were just about to finish every one of those black porcupines off when that son of a Pollicle showed up," Plato tried his best to catch his breath and licked the scratch marks on his arms. "So, while we continued to get on with the rest, Munkustrap had to pull away to deal with him! We came as soon as we got rid of everyone of the others!"

Mistoffelees watched nervously at the three struggling cats, and did his best to push himself upright. Victoria watched with fright as the three Jellicles' strength began to wane, and felt a rip in her heart every time she saw Macavity's claws digging into Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo's fleshes. Plato and the other toms were forced to prepare for another fight.

Mistoffelees glanced around and breathed in heavily. He shook his paws until they started to glitter, and, hesitating for one second, he stretched out his right arm.

Munkustrap was already running out of breath, and was doing what he could to carry on. The pain from the scratches on his face and limps was getting too much in the way, and even with one against three, Macavity still seemed invincible. But just then, he heard Victoria scream. "Misto! No! Are you crazy? MISTO!!!" And before anyone could react, a strike of blue lightning struck out from the other end of the room and landed on Macavity. Munkustrap, Tugger and Alonzo simultaneously jumped, and the next moment, the ginger cat was on the floor, with smoking furs standing on his body and quivering from the shock. All the toms stared at Mistoffelees dazed, while Victoria had her paw over her mouth and her eyes were wide like grapefruits. Macavity winced and tried to sit up, but fell backwards right after. Seizing the opportunity, Munkustrap suddenly growled and bit down the ginger tom's neck as hard as he could, and the Napoleon of crime struggled several times, then became totally still.

Munkustrap stood up and wiped his blood stained fur as he stared down at the still Macavity, and Tugger and Alonzo looked with shock on their faces. But their dazes were soon awaken by a piercing cry.

"Misto! Misto!"

Abandoning Macavity, the toms all rushed toward Victoria and Mistoffelees. The small tom was lying still on the floor, with eyes shut tight, and regardless of Victoria shaking him and crying her eyes out on the side, made no response of any kind. Victoria covered her face in her paws and cried, tears were streaming out from between her fingers. The toms called Mistoffelees's name, and Tugger bent down to put his ear in front of Mistoffelees's face.

"We gotta get him outta here first!" Tugger raised his head.

"Is he dead?" Admetus asked.

Immediately they heard another bang. When they looked toward the direction, they saw Victoria, lying flat on the floor, motionless.

"Oh, great, just what we need at this moment," Alonzo shook his head as he rushed toward Victoria with Munkustrap. Munkustrap gently nudged her with his paw as the other toms looked tensely, no knowing what to do.

"Heaviside, what's happening to her?" Skimble asked.

"She fainted," Munkustrap sighed.

"Is... is she gonna be... all right?" Admetus stuttered, "me and my big mouth..."

"It's not your fault," Munkustrap sighed, "I'm not that surprised that she passed out. If she doesn't now she will later. Anyway, neither one of them is dead. Let's get them back to the junkyard first!"

Tugger scooped Mistoffelees up from the floor as Alonzo picked up Victoria and swung her over his shoulder, and one by one, the toms moved toward the door. Before they exited, their eyes caught on the sight of Macavity.

"What... what about him?" Mungojerrie asked.

"He's dead," Munkustrap uttered, seeing the look of relief on the toms' faces.

"He... He's really dead?" Plato walked over and kicked the ginger cat's foot.

"Yes, he is," Alonzo turned around and smiled. "We haven't even gotten a chance to thank Munkustrap yet. It's hard to believe, but the Hidden Paw is really dead!"

"Finally everyone's safe," Skimble let out a heavy sigh. "We all owe you one, Munkustrap. And you, Tugger and Alonzo, well done, too!"

"Everyone of us deserves a thanks. We've all fought bravely," Munkustrap sighed as he licked the blood off of his paws. "But for now, I think what we really need are bandages." As he spoke, he bit his lower lip as the pain from his wounds that he didn't even notice before finally started attacking him.

"Are we just gonna leave him here?" Mungojerrie asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not planning on taking him with us," said Tugger, "let him be where he belongs. This is his nest anyway."

"Yeah, true," Mungojerrie said, "gee, imagine, life from now on without worrying about Macavity. I'm probably not gonna be used to it for a while."

Munkustrap walked over and put a paw on the tiger tom's shoulder. "You will in no time, Jerrie. And what you're gonna find is, that you'll enjoy life much better."

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yeah, come on then, we gotta wake up Misto and Vicki."

"All right, are we gonna get outta this stinky place sometime today?" Tugger turned around as he moved out of the door. "Come on, let's move! Jenny can take care of these two much better than we can!"

"Yeah, back to our lovely queens!" Alonzo said and went out after Tugger.

The other toms followed, and in no time, they were away from the deserted house.


	12. Together again

**Chapter 10**  
**Together again**

All around her, she saw darkness as she tossed and turned restlessly. But then, it was all light. Victoria seemed could feel herself open her eyes to a world of white all around her. Among the white lights, she noticed a snow-white queen slowly walking toward her from a distance. As she came closer, Victoria recognized her. She recognized that angelic face, that pure white coat, and those crystal clear blue eyes. She felt herself sitting up and reaching out for her, yet unable to touch her. She noticed her smile, and felt herself tremble.

"Victoria…" that call reverberated all around her. She closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

"M…Mother?" Victoria felt her lips shake.

"Wake up, darling. Stand up, stand up! Go to him, he needs you. Stand up and go to him…" the white queen said; her voice gentle as flowing water.

"Mother!" Victoria called out and felt tears rolling down her face. "Mother, where have you been? Mother, why did you leave me?"

"I've never left you, darling," Victoria seemed could feel something in the air caress her cheeks. "All these years, I've always been near you, watching over you and following you as you grow. Darling, when I had to leave my body on this world, I had no choice. My time was up, and no one could stop it. But all these years, darling, I've always been with you. You and Mistoffelees, the both of you."

"Mistoffelees…" Victoria whispered.

"He needs you, darling. He is your life now. With him, you do not need me with you all the time. Go to him now, darling. He needs you with him now," the queen smiled and blinked her eyes before disappearing in a ray of brilliant light. Victoria's eyes widened, and she could feel herself reaching forward.

"Mother! Mother!" she heard herself call. But everything around her has disappeared. Suddenly, she felt something shaking her.

"Vicki! Vicki!"

Victoria opened her eyes and spotted Tantomile in front of her face. She abruptly sat up, and looked around her in utter confusion. Where was she? What had happened? She then stared at Tantomile, not knowing what to say.

"You've finally woken," Tantomile smiled, "you were crying in your sleep!"

"What… what happened?" Victoria rubbed her head that felt like it weighed more than the rest of her body, and tried hard to remember.

"You fainted, and have been for quite a while," said Tantomile, "are you feeling all right? I told everyone I would stay with you until you're awake."

Victoria nodded absentmindedly, trying hard to organize her mind to think straight.

"Wait!" She suddenly cried out and looked around herself. "I'm back in the junkyard again! This… this is Jelly's tent!"

"Good to see that your mind is clear enough now," Tantomile smiled, "but don't get too excited. You still need to rest!"

Everything suddenly rushed back to Victoria at the speed of light.

"Where… where is Misto? Where are the others?" An expression of freight suddenly appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, they're all fine," Tantomile put a paw on Victoria's shoulder. "Right now, Jenny's closet has become a temporary hospital. Misto is there, and Jenny has taken good care of him. The toms are probably still there now to get their wounds treated, and most of the queens are there with them."

"I must go see him!" Victoria hopped up from the ground, but was suddenly pushed back by a pang of dizziness that felt as if it had smacked her right in the face.

"Easy there!" Tantomile said, "I suggest you lie down for a while longer, and go when you have all your strength back!"

"No!" Victoria pushed Tantomile aside and staggered to her feet. Shakily she got to the exit of the tent on all fours, and Tantomile, shaking her head, followed closely behind. After stumbling a couple of times, Victoria finally managed her balance and moved as fast as she could toward Jennyanydots's closet.

"Vicki, slow down there! You're gonna fall!" Tantomile cried as she watched the tottering Victoria trying her best to run.

Victoria ran into Jennyanydots on the way to the closet.

"Vicki!" Jennyanydots rushed forward to hold her up.

"Misto… where's Misto?" Victoria tried her best to hold up her body.

"You should be in bed resting right now, my dear," the old Gumbie cat sighed.

Victoria weakly pushed Jennyanydots aside and almost fell head forward into the closet. Demeter rushed over to hold her up, and Victoria shakily straightened herself.

"Vicki!" she heard Bombalurina's call.

"Vicki!" Demeter called gently, "are you all right?"

Victoria nodded and blinked her eyes. Munkustrap moved near her and gently patted her shoulders. She saw Bombalurina coddling next to Tugger on the side, and Cassandra looking at her while gently cleaning Alonzo's cuts.

"Is… is everything…" Victoria glanced around her.

"Vicki, everybody's fine," said Munkustrap, "you got us a bit worried, too. I was wondering when you would wake up."

"Where's Misto?" Victoria asked.

"He's here," Demeter replied, "Jelly's been taking care of him." She turned her head toward the end.

"Vicki, you're feeling all right now?" Bombalurina asked, "You still look very pale!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just let me see Misto!" Victoria caught her breath.

"He's all right, darling," Jellylorum came out from behind a curtain made of rags. "He's asleep right now."

"Let me see him," Victoria said. Tears were already welling in her eyes.

Jellylorum came over and hugged the small white queen. "Of course, you can see him. But just be careful, ok? Don't make him move too much, and try not to touch his shoulders. He won't admit it to you, but he's in a lot of pain. His everywhere hurts. Perhaps, with your presence, he'd feel better."

Victoria nodded and pulled herself out of Jellylorum's arms.

"By the way, Vicki," Alonzo called, "if he asks, just tell him that we're all ok, and that no one is hurt."

Cassandra mouthed a "liar" at Alonzo, and gently pulled the black and white tom into her slender arms.

Victoria turned around and nodded before slowly getting behind the curtain without opening it much.

Not far in front of her on a thick pile of rags and towels lay a small bundle under what looked like a baby blanket, slowly moving up and down and occasionally shaking here and there. Victoria moved closer, and bent down at the bundle with only two small white tipped ears showing. She gently nudged the bundle with her paw, hearing a low moan coming from underneath.

"Misto," Victoria called gently.

"Vicki, is that you?" a weak voice came from underneath the blanket.

Victoria gently lifted the blanket a little, exposing Mistoffelees's white face with eyes closed but trying their best to open. Victoria gently touched that face, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, it's me," she said, choking back her sobs. "I'm here now."

Mistoffelees opened his eyes big enough to be able to see her.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "I missed you. I've been wondering when you'd come and see me all along."

"Well, I've come now, haven't I?" Victoria smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired," came a small whisper.

Tears were rolling down Victoria's cheeks before she could say anything.

"I was so worried about you," she sniffed, "you had to scare me like that?"

"Didn't mean to," Mistoffelees squeezed out a smile, and was forced to close his eyes. "What about everyone else? Where are they?"

"They're ok," Victoria replied, "they're all outside now. Right now what I'm worried about is you. Tell me, where do you hurt?"

"I'm all right, Vicki," Mistoffelees said, "with you here, I don't hurt at all anymore."

Victoria wiped her eyes and carefully slipped in next to Mistoffelees under the blanket. She heard a low purr coming out of him as she gently slipped her arms around him and licked his face.

"You're cold," Victoria said as she moved closer to him. She allowed him to press his head against her chest as she licked the tips of his ears and stroked the fur on the back of his head.

"Oh, Bast," Mistoffelees whispered, "Thank everything, that I'm back here, and back with you again. All these time that had went by without knowing that you're near me, I almost felt my life was leaving me."

"Oh, Misto," Victoria cried, "Say no more, please! Losing you makes me fully realize how important you are to me, and not having you at my side makes me truly understand how much I need you. I nearly thought I lost you, and for that moment, the first thing I thought was, how would I live without you in my life? And now I'm with you again, I'm scared! I'm too scared that you'd leave me again, and once again put me into the most miserable moment a cat can endure."

"I won't leave you again, I promise," Mistoffelees nuzzled her and purred. "From now on, nothing can ever separate us for one minute."

"Macavity is dead…" Victoria mumbled, returning the nuzzle.

"Is he?" Mistoffelees raised his head to look at her.

Victoria nodded, and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're right. Nothing will ever separate the two of us again."

"At the next Ball, we will declare the two of us as mates in front of the tribe," Mistoffelees said, and took Victoria's paw into his.

Victoria closed her eyes, feeling her mate's soft breath on her face. In no time, she sank into a deep sleep. Nothing else mattered to her now, and she felt she could finally bring herself back together again. Holding Mistoffelees in her arms, she felt safe and warm. In her sleep, all she could think of was him.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A beautiful sunny morning, another Jellicle Ball has passed. Even before noontime, the sun was already shining with full force on the already warm ground. Occasionally, a small breeze would slowly blow by, making the blades of grass on the emerald green lawn move here and there.

"Hey, morning, baby!" Victoria turned around at the call, and saw Juliet coming out of the house with a green watering can. "What a gorgeous day!"

Gorgeous? Yeah, maybe she was right about that, Victoria lowered her head and continued grooming the fur on her belly. She hasn't been feeling very well for the last three days, and thought that a groom under the sun might make it better.

"Where's Lestat?" Juliet asked as she gently watered the rose bushes lining in front of the house.

I don't know… Victoria stared at Juliet for a few seconds, and returned to her grooming. She felt hungry, but had no appetite to eat. She didn't even let Juliet know that this morning she felt like vomiting several times.

"Vicki!" Another call distracted her.

"Hey, Misto," Victoria smiled and slowly walked toward her mate.

"Lovely day, huh?" Mistoffelees smiled, "are you still tired from last night?"

"A little," Victoria replied and gave Mistoffelees a small head rub. "Actually, I wonder how's Demeter doing. I tried to tell her maybe she shouldn't attend the Ball, and then at the end, she was worn out."

"She's too happy, that's all," said Mistoffelees, "I think Munkustrap's with her now. Wanna pay them a visit?"

"Exactly what I've been thinking," Victoria smiled. But suddenly, she felt a spasm of dizziness striking her all over her body, and was forced to get down.

"Vicki! What's wrong?" Mistoffelees cried.

Victoria closed and then opened her eyes, bringing her paws to her chest and stomach hoping for the drowsiness to go away. Another feeling of sickness filled her throat, and she had to swallow twice to get the sourness down. She blinked her eyes; something in her mind was speaking to her, which surprised her but at the same time, an unspeakable joy was rising up from below.

"Misto…" Victoria stared at her mate and took a deep breath. "I think… I think I'm going to become a mother soon…"

Mistoffelees looked as if he had been struck by a thunderbolt.

"What… did… you… say…?" he stammered out word by word.

Victoria lowered her head and looked at her belly. "I'm going to have kittens soon, Misto. I know it…"

Mistoffelees stretched out his arms, and Victoria fell weightlessly into them. Mistoffelees lovingly licked Victoria's ears, and Victoria had to close her eyes again to prevent another struck of nausea from attacking her.

Demeter was lying comfortably in a wide, thickly stuffed basket on the front lawn, gently licking the furs of two tiny kittens coddled closely next to her, and occasionally, steals a look over just to make sure that Aurora was still sitting in the rocking chair on the porch reading. Munkustrap was crouching next to the basket, glancing around to keep an eye on everything, and occasionally gives Demeter a gently nuzzle. The silver tabby quickly hopped up when he noticed two small figures heading toward their way.

"Why, hello, you two!" Munkustrap called as Mistoffelees and Victoria approached the entrance of the yard.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Demeter stopped her kitten grooming and lifted her head up.

"How are you feeling today, Demeter?" Victoria asked as she moved close to the basket and looked down at the two fur balls huddling against Demeter.

"I'm very good," Demeter smiled. "These two just ate, and I'm putting them back to sleep now."

"They're just so adorable," Victoria whispered as she gently tapped the tiny brown and white kitten with her paw. "You're really lucky, Demeter."

"Oh, don't worry," Demeter said, "in no time, you'll have adorable little ones of your own!"

Victoria's face suddenly turned apple red. She turned away from Demeter as Mistoffelees chuckled on the side.

"What's so funny, Misto?" Munkustrap asked.

"Now that you mention it," Mistoffelees glanced at Demeter. "We're also here to tell you the news."

"News?" Demeter's eyes turned wide.

Mistoffelees eyed the Victoria with her back turned on the side, and couldn't help grinning. "Vicki is expecting."

"What?" Munkustrap and Demeter cried out simultaneously.

"All right, all right, now that you know, you can make fun of me…" Victoria muttered, still not turning around.

"Why, Vicki, this is great news!" Demeter cried, "does your human know it yet?"

"No, I didn't find out myself until this morning," Victoria replied.

"We have to give you a big congratulations, Vicki," Munkustrap smiled, "and we're happy for you, too!"

"Trinity, you got your friends over again?" All four of them turned their heads at the sound coming from the porch. Aurora took off her reading classes and laid her book on the coffee table in front of her chair, and walked down the stairway.

Demeter purred as the human queen bent down and rubbed between her ears, and gently caressed her two kittens with her fingers.

"Having fun being a mother, huh, baby?" Aurora smiled, "showing off to your friends again?"

Munkustrap walked over and rubbed his head against Aurora's hand.

"And you, Mr. Daddy," Aurora picked Munkustrap up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Did you ask your mommy when she's stopping over?"

Munkustrap meowed, and Aurora sat herself down on the grass with Munkustrap on her lap.

"Beautiful day, huh, kitties? What are you all up to?" She asked as she petted Victoria, then Mistoffelees. "How's Juliet doing?"

"Pssst, guys, can you find a way to make her let me go?" Munkustrap moaned.

Mistoffelees and Victoria had to turn away so they could stifle their laughter.

Demeter yawned and laid her head back. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and let out her small red tongue.

"Thirsty, baby?" Aurora asked and stroked Demeter's head. "Ok, then, I'll be right back!" She let go of Munkustrap and rose from the ground. "By the way, where's that sister of yours? Out running wild with her boyfriend again?"

"Thank you so much, darling!" Munkustrap mumbled as he licked the fur on his back. "I just ate, and gosh, all that squeezing!"

Victoria and Mistoffelees let out a laugh the moment Aurora entered the house.

"Tugger, quit it, would ya?" Another sound coming from the entrance of the yard as a grinning Tugger came in with a waling Bombalurina on his back.

"Darn it, Heaviside! Put me down!" Bombalurina laughed as her long legs kicked Tugger's side.

Tugger tossed the scarlet queen onto the grass and started tickling her.

"Can't no one help?" Bombalurina cried as she rolled back and forth.

"All right, all right guys, what's up?" Mistoffelees called.

"Nothing, just stopping by!" Tugger said as he pulled Bombalurina up from the ground and into his arms. "How are Demeter and the kits doing?"

"Very good," Munkustrap replied.

"Hey, more friends?" They heard the door bang, and saw Aurora coming out with a dish filled with water. "Charity! There you are! About time you return, you wild girl!"

Bombalurina rubbed her back against Aurora's arm as she bent down to put the water dish next to Demeter's basket. She picked Bombalurina up and kissed her face.

"And I see you've brought your boyfriend along," Aurora smiled as she stroked Tugger's head. "What have you two been up to? Good Charity, you are also trying to get ahead of me, huh? Just makes me feel what an old maid I'm becoming now."

"You guys up to something?" Bombalurina let out a big yawn.

"Well, we stopped by to visit Demeter," said Mistoffelees, "and you two are also in time to hear the good news."

"Oh, Bastet, here we go again…" Victoria blushed and again turned her head away toward the opposite side.

"Good news? I'm always up for good news!" Tugger perked his head. "Right, Bomby" He placed a big kiss on Bombalurina's nose.

"Bomby your tail," Bombalurina pushed Tugger's face away and wiped the tip of her nose where Tugger had just kissed with her paw. "Next time, use some breath freshener first!"

"Anyway," Tugger grinned and glimpsed at Mistoffelees. "Are you gonna tell us the good news or are you gonna keep us waiting all day?"

Mistoffelees smiled. "Well, don't be too excited yet, 'cause Vicki is still way too shy about this. But I think everybody needs to know, that Vicki is going to be a mother very soon!"

"She is?" Bombalurina nearly jumped. "Wow, now that is fast!"

The cats laughed as Victoria was forced to turn around and slap Bombalurina on the shoulder.

"I knew this was gonna happen…" Victoria hid her face in her paw and muttered. "Now no one is gonna leave me alone."

"This is big news, girl!" Tugger cried, "does everyone else know it yet?"

"No, we're the first ones to hear the news today," Munkustrap said, "I'll notify Old Deuteronomy when I go see him this afternoon."

"Congratulations, girl!" Bombalurina gave Victoria a big hug. "You sure are getting ahead of everybody! Seeing Demeter made you unable to wait anymore, huh?"

Victoria pushed herself away from Bombalurina; her face was already redder than a full-blossomed red rose.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tugger hopped to his feet.

"Oh, dear…" Demeter sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, Demeter," Munkustrap patted Demeter's shoulder. "I'm sure that this time, nothing will ever go wrong."

Demeter sighed, but smiled.

Mistoffelees and Victoria looked at each other, and both let out a small sigh.

"Well, guys, then again, we're all enjoying a new start, aren't we?" Bombalurina glanced around and said. "I mean, for the first time in our lives, our junkyard is totally safe from our worst enemy, and for the first time, our tribe could have a Jellicle Ball without anyone worrying. So, I'd say, why not?"

Munkustrap and Demeter nodded.

"You're right, sis," Demeter smiled, "there's nothing to worry about now. You're right! We should take advantage of this and enjoy ourselves as much as we can from now on. It's been a long time, really."

Mistoffelees and Victoria smiled at each other.

"That's right, new beginning!" Victoria smiled, "too many new things are coming up, and too many good things are happening at the same time!"

"All right, you guys hang out here if you want, I gotta go back and read now," Aurora said as she stood up. "And Trinity, remember not to move too much!"

The cats watched the human queen walk back to the porch and sit back down.

"We ought to get everyone together at the junkyard tonight and plan," Tugger stood up and announced.

"Oh, Tugger, do we really need to do that?" Victoria asked, again trying to hide her red face.

"Why not? You should be proud, little mother!" Tugger grinned and shook his mane. "In no time, we will be having more and more new members to our junkyard!"

The cats laughed, as Demeter gently brushed the two kittens, now in a deep sleep, again, and Munkustrap also gently snuggled them. Tugger pulled Bombalurina back into his arms and the two again began their quiet little flirts, while Mistoffelees gently led Victoria away to the side.

"How are you feeling?" The black and white tom asked as he gently put a paw over the white queen's shoulder.

"Good, I guess," Victoria replied.

"You look like there's something you want to say," Mistoffelees stared at her.

"Oh, can't I ever hide anything from you?" Victoria smiled timorously at Mistoffelees and turned away from him.

"Well, at least not now," Mistoffelees smiled and gave her a love bite on the ear. "Come on, tell me, what do you have in mind? Suddenly becoming a mother is too scary for you or something?"

"Well, that's one," said Victoria.

"And there are something else," said Mistoffelees.

"Actually, nothing too important," Victoria sighed. "It's just, I still remember that dream that I had, when I saw my mother. What she had said to me is still too clear in my mind. She said that she's never left me, and that she can still see my everything. I just wonder, if she can see me now…"

"Oh, I'm sure she can," Mistoffelees smiled. "And I'm sure she's very happy for you, just like we all are now."

Victoria nodded, and leaned her head against Mistoffelees's chest. "Oh, Misto, right now, I still can't help wondering… what would've happened if I had never met you? What would our lives be like?"

"Probably not half as interesting as now," said Mistoffelees as he gently messaged Victoria's back. "And for that, I feel I need to thank the Everlasting Cat all I can, with all my heart and soul."

"For bringing the two of us together?" Victoria looked up at him and smiled.

Mistoffelees gently pressed a kiss on her soft little lips. "For bringing you into my life, White Belle."


End file.
